DESESPERADO
by irachelove
Summary: Pensé que encontraría a la esposa perfecta...y que ella daría todo sin pedir nada a cambio...que equivocado estaba...el final no siempre es el que esperas...pero estoy desesperado.
1. NUESTRA VIDA

**CAPITULO 1**

**NUESTRA VIDA**…

Era el 28 de Febrero el día mas especial en la vida de una chica enamorada…ese día se casaba con el amor de su vida, ilusionada sentía que se podía comer al mundo a mordidas y que nunca le faltaría nada…

Podría morir en ese instante porque su cuota de felicidad estaba más que cubierta…

Muchas gracias por asistir, sean bienvenidos a la fiesta…-dijo Darién Shields…

Pasen por favor…-dijo Serena Blydon, su flamante esposa…

Ellos había tenido un noviazgo común…10 años atrás se habían conocido en circunstancias normales…y nada interesantes para ella.

Darién era un tipo procedente de una familia acomodada, mientras Serena era una chica con una familia un poco disfuncional, de padres divorciados…pero que la amaban profundamente…con dos imágenes maternas y paternas…

Motivo por el cual creció de manera sobreprotectora.

El quedo prendado de su belleza cuando ella solo tenía 15 años, la verdad es que brillaba con luz propia, del grupo de amigas ella destacaba, pero absurdo sus intereses sin duda serian otros, sin embargo la admiraba con bajo perfil, pues a sus 22 años no podía aspirar a estar con técnicamente una niña…

Serena la verdad es que no lo miraba como a nada en particular, era el típico chico universitario…además cuando ella había entrado a la prepa él estaba terminando la universidad…

Sus padres habían rehecho su vida cuando ella tenía escasos 3 años, sus estudios habían sido costeados de manera milagrosa, Kenji Blydon se había casado nuevamente y tenía 3 bocas que alimentar, por lo que la ayuda que le daba era casi significativa.

Mientras su madre y su padrastro le apoyaban de manera limitada…pues su madre solo se dedicaba a la casa y a sus hermanos, siendo su padrastro el principal proveedor en casa.

Su relación con Richard era estupenda en verdad la miraba como su hija, pues él era viudo y su hermanastro Taiky, era como un hermano de sangre…en cierta manera se sentía demasiado sobreprotegida por el…

Era así como había conocido a Darién…por su hermano…el día en que lo conoció como tal y se lo presento, no le causo particularmente nada…

Ella estaba por salir de la secundaria, así que el grupo de amigas que tenía la saturaba con visitas, pues Taiky era lo bastante atractivo como atraer las moscas a la miel…sin embargo eran una simples chiquillas…así siempre lo decía.

Por lo que conocer a un tipo universitario tan presumido como su hermano no le causo nada de emoción…no podía negar que era guapo…

Pero también viejo…hablaba como Taiky…se reía como el, de cosas sin importancia y era el que siempre pasaba en un coche deportivo para ir a fiestas con chicas de esas…nada especial…

La verdad es que le aburría demasiado…ella tenía otros intereses…la fotografía en verdad le apasionaba.

Había conocido a un chico que en verdad le llamo la atención…Yaten D'lorian…un chico bastante atractivo y por supuesto con miles de ideas en mente…sin duda ese era el tipo de hombre que ella buscaría.

Por supuesto que eso a tus 15 años era solo ensoñación…

Después Serena entro a la preparatoria y se lo topo un par de veces en el campus…nada sin importancia…el solo mantenía sueños absurdos…pues la verdad es que ella le huía siempre…por lo que Darién lo dejo de largo, algún día tendría suerte encontraría una mujer con la cual pudiera compartir intereses…pero la vida da sorpresas.

La familia de Darién tenían una empresa de publicidad hacían comerciales, portadas de revistas, marketing…de todo un poco, pero su especialidad eran los comerciales para empresas de renombre.

Por lo que buscaban la imagen de un nuevo producto, una chica sencilla, pero bonita, tal vez una chica común…universitaria, claro que fuera mayor de edad para no tener problemas.

Buscando se toparon con ella, el director quedo fascinado con su sencillez y le ofrecieron una cantidad generosa, que le permitiría pagar algunos gastos de la Universidad que requiera de manera tácita.

Y no lo pensó mucho, le explicaron de que era el comercial, no le pareció nada malo salir en bikini y tomar un trago de soda…

Su novio en ese entonces le dijo que lo consultara con sus padres y así lo hizo, acepto a regañadientes.

Taiky en una visita que hizo a casa se quedó de asombro ver lo bonita que estaba su hermano y más darse cuenta de que tenía novio… Yaten, casi que pedía a sus padres que la enviaran a un convento pero obviamente no sería así…

Serena había crecido y así mismo el interés de los chicos en ella, Taiky había conseguido trabajo en la empresa familiar de Darién…por lo que se había mudado a un nuevo departamento y los fines de semana visitaba a sus padres.

No me parece lo más sensato del mundo que exageres de esa manera…además tu hermana ya es mayor no….-dijo Darién, quien después de ni siquiera insistir, había perdido cualquier escasa relación con ella…tenia años sin verla.

Mayor…por dios tiene 21 años…es una niña…-grito Taiky mientras Darién lo miraba con reserva.

Creo que exageras, además ese tipo es talentoso…es un pintor si no más me equivoco…-dijo Darién.- por cierto con un futuro prometedor…

Si es un pintor con fama de mujeriego y mi hermanita en sus brazos…-soltó molesto.-es absurdo…!

Creo que exageras hermano…cálmate…bueno podremos ver las cifras que tenemos delante…-comento Darién…

Tenemos a la modelo…-apareció Setsuna, su hermana mayor…directora de comerciales…

Cuando tendremos el promocional…-pregunto Darién.

Espero que el viernes está ya listo…-contesto ella…-creo que les encantara, es una chica universitaria…una imagen nueva.

Pues que bien…-sin más Setsuna salió de ahí para hacer su trabajo.

Serena miraba todo como una nueva oportunidad, ella deseaba hacer fotografía y para eso estaba preparándose…

Por cierto cómo te llamas…-pregunto magdalene la maquillista…

Serena Blydon…-contesto Serena mientras la maquillaba…-

Pues déjame felicitarte, tienes un cutis hermoso y tu cabello es como oro…-dijo la Magdalene.

Gracias…creo que son los genes…-contesto sencilla.

Bien, pues considero que harás más de una campaña en esto…has pensado en modelar…-

No…nunca me ha cruzado por la cabeza, además…no soy tan alta…-contesto tímida.

Como vamos…está todo listo cierto…-dijo Setsuna.

Todo listo jefa…la modelo en maquillaje y los chicos preparados…-el ambiente seria sencillo una fiesta en alberca, chicos guapos, chicas guapas y una modelo preciosa que bebía una refrescante bebida…

Serena se sentía demasiado nerviosa…pero necesitaba el dinero, además su amiga Mina Crane sería una extra por lo que se sentía con un poco más de confianza.

Setsuna…-dijo la hermana de Darién al verla…la verdad es que su cutis era perfecto…era raro ver a una chica así yendo a la universidad.

Serena…-contesto la rubia mientras se saludaban.

Como es que no eres modelo o algo así…-soltó también Setsuna, nunca lo había considerado y tampoco era algo que le llamara la atención.

Nunca lo había pensado…-dijo ella…ante la cara de sorpresa de Setsuna….

Yo creo que tu serás la imagen de esta campaña…funcionara, tienes trabajo…-pregunto Setsuna…

No tengo trabajo aun…-contesto la rubia.

Pues ahora lo tienes…-se grabó el comercial un par de veces…Serena lo hizo de manera bastante natural y con una sonrisa perfecta…ella fue la que menos dio problemas…así todo bien…

Como te ha ido…-pregunto Yaten…

Perfecto…me han preguntado por qué no he sido modelo…a ti te parece que yo cubra ese perfil o algo así…-dijo Serena contrariada.

La verdad es que puedes hacer lo que quieras eres preciosa…-contesto con una sonrisa encantadora Yaten.-ya te pagaron…

Si…me alcanza para cubrir el material y todo…hasta me sobro para un par de tenis…-sonrió encantada…

Lo se…espero que ahora que eres modelo no me dejes de hablar…-dijo Yaten sonriente.

Claro que no…además tú eres un pintor a punto de la cima y aun tienes tiempo para mi…-contesto Serena melosa…

Siempre tendré tiempo para mi novia, preciosa…además porque no lo tendría…te amo y lo sabes…-dijo el enamorado.

Lo se…por cierto creo que no será la única campaña, me pidieron mis datos y demás cosas para localizarme…-dijo Serena.

Pues eso me parece bien…pero no entiendo por qué no quieres que te apoye…para mi seria gratificante ser tu apoyo además de emocional…económico…-dijo Yaten.

Lo sé, pero quiero que mis cosas sean por mi esfuerzo…así lo veo yo…-contesto la rubia…

Cuando se estrenara el video…-pregunto él.

En unos días…creo que el lunes es el estreno…-contesto ella.

Perfecto…-siguieron de largo…Yaten por lo general era un tipo bastante agradable, buen hijo, buen hermano, talentoso y paciente…con ella lo era demasiado decían sus amigos, pues su vida se estaba girando un poco…

Si bien siempre había vivido con todas las comodidades, era un chico sencillo, su padre era escultor y su madre maestra de arte, así que ese era su medio.

Sus pinturas era fenomenales y bien recibidas por los críticos…sin embargo los amigos ficticios trataban de que se separara de la rubia, pues decían era una obstinación fantasiosa…pero él estaba enamorado de ella.

Darién y Setsuna miraron el video terminado…el pelinegro se quedó encantado por la mujer que estaba en ese comercial…era hermosa…

El comercial termino…- que te pareció…Setsuna sabía que su hermano menor tenía un ojo crítico increíble.

La verdad es que había tenido una erección…- está bien…

Es todo Darién…-dijo Setsuna…

Sí, es todo…-contesto el…frio como siempre.

Vaya…ya está listo para la distribución, lo dejo en tus manos…-sin más su hermana se marchó dejándole el material…lo miro nuevamente poniendo atención…se le vino a su mente una persona…pero nada debían de tener en común…se quitó eso de la mente…era jueves y tenía cosas por hacer…

Como te fue hija…-pregunto Ikuko…

Bien…quedaron contentos…pero no hice nada solo beber un refresco y caminar en traje de baño…-dijo sonriente.

Solo eso…por dios…espero que no sea un comercial nada feo…por qué…-dijo Richard…

Por favor no te preocupes…ya lo veremos el lunes…-dijo Serena…mientras entraba con su nueva cámara fotográfica…impresionante…

Dios…la compraste…-dijo su mama, mientras la miraba era una cámara que no podían costear…

Si…me pagaron muy bien…-contesto la rubia…

No sales desnuda verdad hija…-pregunto mortificada Ikuko pues las razones que Serena les había dado eran completar el dinero para la cámara que necesitaba.

No mama…además no lo hubiera hecho…-contesto apenada…

Lo se…te hemos educado bien…-contesto su guapa mama.

En serio ha sido un éxito…me parece bien…-sin más el pelinegro colgó el teléfono el comercial había sido un éxito si había sido algo hot para la familia de Serena, pero después de verlo más de una vez…solo terminabas por querer comprar un refresco…

Serena empezó a ganar un poco más de popularidad, pues generalmente era muy recatada en su forma de vestir, jeans, playeras y convers…nada especial.

Pero debajo de esa ropa se escondía una belleza espectacular…-

Setsuna pues el cliente quiere la imagen impresa…así que contacta a la chica y así sirve que le explicamos en lo que consiste…te parece…-Setsuna rio de buena gana…lo sabía tenía un ojo crítico para ello.

Si me parece bien…perfecto a las cuatro…gracias…-soltó Serena mientras Mina sonreía posando…

Que pasa…-pregunto.

Pues me han llamado los del comercial, parece que quieren mi imagen impresa y eso es otro tipo de contrato…algo así…acompáñame…-dijo Serena…

No lo sé…quede de verme con Freddy…además tu sabes que tiene una semana que no lo veo y…

Por dios Mina…-dijo molesta Serena…-todo es puro sexo contigo…

No me digas que tienes a pan y agua a Yaten…-la rubia se sonrojo…-no…sigues con eso…dios Serena a tu edad…

Hemos decidido esperar…-dijo Serena molesta…

Pues tu esperaras, porque en cuanto Yaten encuentre con quien, seguro que te deja…además…es guapo…y listo y…

Y amo a Serena…así que no comentes cosas que la pongan nerviosa…además es algo personal que no debes de saber tu…-completo Yaten.- mientras besaba a Serena…

Me llamaron…-dijo ella…

Pues hazlo…eres una mujer que no debe de privar de esa belleza al mundo…-soltó sonriendo, la verdad es que ella le inspiraba muchas cosas…eso que necesitaba para pintar…

Odiaba el hecho de no tener sexo, pero valía la pena…además no sería por mucho tiempo…él deseaba casarse en cuanto se estableciera…

Viajarían juntos, obtendrían reconocimientos, tendría su propia galería de arte…en fin muchas cosas en común…

Serena se presentó por la tarde con Setsuna Shields…en las oficinas generales…se quedó expectante de todo…trato de no verse tan informal con unos jeans ajustados, botas de tacón y una playera ajustada con chaqueta, un chongo alto…ella se miraba al espejo y se gustaba…

Hola, tengo una cita con Setsuna Shields…-la recepcionista la miro con desdén…

Cómo te llamas…-

Serena Blydon.-

Ok…-marco y espero un rato, después dijo su nombre mal y colgó…-toma el ascensor es el piso 4…

Gracias…-dijo con sorna Serena…

Llego a un piso con pantallas y comerciales distintos entre ellos el suyo…

Setsuna la esperaba de pie al ascensor…- hola…-saludo Serena.

Que tal estas…Serena cierto…-dijo Set.

Si….-contesto ella un poco timida.

Pues que te parece si vamos...-caminaron por un pasillo largo y tomaron asiento en una oficina colorida…

Que tal…ya llego…-dijo una chica sencilla.

Si pasa Amy…ella es Serena Blydon…-se saludaron y ambas tomaron asiento.

Dime a que te dedicas Serena…- pregunto Amy.

Estudio fotografía, estoy por terminar.-dijo la rubia.

No eres modelo o algo así…porque la verdad es que me sorprendes para ser novata…-dijo Amy.

Sí, creo que también yo estoy sorprendida un poco…además de que me ha cambiado un poquito mi rutina…-dijo sin afán de nada…más bien sonaba a enfado.

Te piden autógrafos o algo así…-soltó una mujer de cabello de fuego…que no le pareció tan sincera.

No…me dicen que luzco mejor en traje de baño…es molesto…pero es dinero…-dijo la rubia restándole importancia a todo…

Lo sé y es buen dinero…esperaremos que venga el director para que te conozca y nos diga el plan que tiene el cliente…-dijo Setsuna…

La mujer también se sentó era una mesa redonda con sillas…sin duda la sala de juntas del equipo creativo o de producción.

Esperaron unos minutos, después entro una mujer menudita y dos hombres…serena estaba de espaldas por lo que solo miro el reflejo sobre la ventana…eran altos…

Disculpen la tardanza…-dijo Darién…-es la chica…

Si…déjame presentarte a Serena…- dijo Setsuna mientras Serena se giraba y Darién quedaba absorto…

Blydon…-completo Taiky…la rubia se quedó maravillada…ese era Darién…dios que guapo y que…guapo…interesante…

* * *

Hola que tal...les traigo una nueva historia completamente diferente...espero que les guste y dejen algun comentario sobre ella...esta es una de las que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir...saludos...


	2. NECESIDADES

**CAPITULO 2**

**NECESIDADES…**

Serena…que haces acá…-pregunto Taiky mientras el pelinegro aun la tomaba de la mano, la verdad es que le gustaba mucho tenerla así…

Sabes tenía muchos años sin verte…como estas…?.- pregunto Darién fascinado con ella…sin querer se soltaron…

Pues saliendo en comerciales…-completo Taiky celoso…-nuestros padres saben esto…

Por dios Taiky…ya crecí…- dijo Serena enojada por la reacción de su hermano.

Cuando que no me di cuenta…-contesto el molesto en verdad.

Se conocen…-pregunto Setsuna contrariada por la escena…

Es mi hermanita…-dijo el castaño.

En serio…pues no se parecen mucho que digamos…-contesto Beryl cizañosa…

Es algo que no te incumbe…-dijo el molesto, pues no ser hermanos de sangre no era algo que hiciera distinción…eran hermanos y punto…

Bueno creo que ella toma decisiones y nosotros debemos hacer negocio…-se sentaron en la mesa y el comenzó a hablar fluidamente, el pelinegro.

Recordó que no le había parecido nada más en el pasado pero enfundado en ese traje, ese corte de cabello y esa sonrisa, le hacían pensar cosas malas…

Miraron varios bocetos y ellos decidieron que era lo que se ocupaba…fotografías…- que paso con Florence…-soltó Darién…

Lo hará…creo que pasado mañana…-Serena se quedó estupefacta, Florence era uno de los mejores fotógrafos de modelos…pero además de paisajes…

Serena, este es el contrato, haz visto lo que se requiere para la campaña, quiero que leas todo perfecto y Beryl, la imagen te encargas de ello por favor…

Si…-contesto la mujer mientras salía de la oficina y después uno a uno se fueron…quedando solo ella, su hermano y Darién.

El pelinegro se levantó mientras hablaba por teléfono…-mira el contrato son generalidades, pero es buena la paga…

Ya lo sé solo explotaran mi imagen…Taiky en serio ni Kenji me presiona tanto como tu…-dijo Serena mirándolo con cara de enfado…

Por favor me preocupas, además ese novio según qué dices tener no se pone celoso por esto…que todos te miren semidesnuda…-Serena se puso furiosa…

Basta Taiky Turner Charles…es una decisión que yo quiero tomar, porque este dinero me cubre los gastos perfectamente de mi graduación y titulación…así que por favor ahórrate tus comentarios…-dijo molesta dejando a su hermano helado.

Pensé cosas equivocadamente…-

Que pensaste que mis padres me podrían costear la carrera…pues sabes que no es así…tengo media beca, pero aun es costoso…además yo no recibo ayuda de nadie…ni de Yaten si es lo que piensas…él podría pagar todo sería como quitarle el pelo a un gato pero no es una opción.

Lo lamento…-Serena termino de leer en silencio mientras se levantaba Taiky y miraba por la ventana…Darién termino su llamada y la miro de reojo…la verdad es que su aroma inundaba su cercanía…era un bocado…

No deberías de ser tan severo con ella…-reprendió a Taiky…

Lo que pasa es que pensé otra cosa que no era…pero sé por qué lo hace…además es mi hermanita…la protejo…-dijo Taiky ensimismado…

La asustas eso es lo que haces hombre…-contesto el pelinegro…

Ya está…-dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de leer…-podemos firmarlo.

Los dos se acercaron y Serena los miro con sus grandes ojos…la verdad es que su hermanita era demasiado bonita para su propio bien…y no quería que un tipo la timara…

Además ese Yaten sin duda estaba con ella solo por sexo…le dolió la cabeza al llegar a esa conclusión…

Firmaron el contrato, Darién le dio un juego…y listo estaba todo listo para hacer la campaña…-ha sido un placer Serena…-dijo Darién haciendo que las piernas le temblaran a la rubia.

Ella no comprendía como era que ahora ese hombre le llamara tanto la atención, cuando antes no lo miraba como un prospecto…pero bueno sin duda ella solo era una simple chiquilla.

Puso atención a lo que Setsuna le decía, acerca de poses, estilos, ángulos…todo lo que ella sabía…

Darién todo el tiempo estuvo presente y se mantuvo callado, mientras su hermana le explicaba detalladamente que harían…la verdad es que nunca había mostrado ese interés en ninguna otra chica, por lo que su hermana estaba un tanto intrigada, pero seguramente si le preguntaba se saldría por la tangente…así era él.

Lo que si le gustaba es que mostrara un interés tan abierto en una chica, pues generalmente andaba con un tipo de mujeres de fin de semana y ella siendo hermana de su mejor amigo seguramente solo por eso merecía un respeto.

Lo cierto era que esa chica era muy bonita y tenía muchas posibilidades dentro de esa carrera…si lo supiera manejar de una mejor manera obtendría beneficios económicos que le darían una estabilidad económica envidiable.

Serena ya había terminado, deseaba irse a casa tenia cosas pendientes por hacer…Darién salió un poco más temprano porque la verdad deseaba toparse con ella…sonrió de lado…

Pero su sorpresa no fue agradable se encontró de frente con una escena singular, Yaten Orwell abrazando a la rubia, se sintió demasiado incomodo, después hubo más y los miro partir en una moto a toda velocidad…

Pues salud…porque mi novia será la portada de una campaña publicitaria…-dijo Yaten ante la cara de sorpresa de varios amigos…

En serio…-pues felicidades…-dijo Robín.

Gracias…Serena no se esperaba ninguna reunión para festejar el aparecer con poca ropa en comerciales, pero que más podía decir…solo sonrió y disfruto de la compañía de Yaten y sus amigos.

Estuvieron bebiendo un par de copas y ella se sintió ya cansada por el singular día que había tenido…

La verdad es que estoy agotada, será mejor que me vaya…-dijo la rubia.

Yo te llevo cielo…-dijo Yaten, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante divertido.

No…tomare un taxi…quédate otro rato…-dijo ella confiando en el…

Perfecto…te acompaño…-Serena se despidió de todos y salió abrazada de Yaten…se besaron por un rato y después ella se fue a casa…

En serio…sigues jugando con esa niña Yaten…-se acercó melosa Naomi una compañera.

Es algo que no te importa…-dijo el peli plata, mientras caminaba hacia el bar, siendo jalado por ella…mientras la castaña lo besaba con pasión…

Anteriormente habían tenido sus affaires…pero solo era sexo…ella deseaba algo más…la verdad es que lo amaba…pero odiaba que jugara con esa rubia boba…

Yaten la aventó…- sabes que termino…

Por qué te portas así conmigo, la pasábamos tan bien juntos…sigues con la idea boba de una virgen…cuanto crees que ella dure así cuando hombres con poder se acerquen en verdad crees que ella no se deslumbrara.- dijo Naomi haciéndolo rabiar tanto que la tomo del brazo y la jalo al callejón…

La beso con pasión…apretó sus manos fuertemente a sus glúteos mientras la cargaba recargando su espalda en la pared, rasgo su braga para tener acceso…y embistió sin previo aviso…un par de minutos de sexo fuerte, oloroso y sin amor…

Para eso serbia Naomi y la verdad es que estaba demasiado lleno, eyaculo chorros de esperma caliente…pero a su mente la imagen de Serena se venía a su cabeza…parecía que a ella era con quien fornicaba…

Naomi gimió como la zorra que era…había obtenido un pequeño poder que haría un destrozo más adelante.

Esto no paso…-dijo Yaten mientras se limpiaba…- no paso…

Eso crees tú…sí que pasó…ves que no vale la pena que te malpases con esa chiquilla…-dijo Naomi…

No te importa…-sin más la dejo ahí en el callejón con perra embravecida…de repente se sintió tan mal consigo mismo y que tomo como nunca…

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más tranquilas…justo ahora tomaba fotos a un par de conocidos…

Se sentía un poco ansiosa por empezar con el trabajo…así que decidió irse de una buena vez…

Estuvo toda la tarde en el gimnasio de la empresa…parecía que Beryl deseaba que estuviera más delgada en un solo día…se agotó increíblemente…llego a casa hecha una piltrafa…en verdad eso sería de esa manera…renunciaba.

Hija estas…-ikuko miro a Serena casi desmayada en la cama…acostada con los brazos y piernas extendidas…

Mal…me pusieron hacer ejercicio…porque mis glúteos pueden estar más firmes…-contesto ella molesta…

Estas perfecta, yo a tu edad…no hacia ejercicio…no se ocupa…caminas mucho…y corres…-contesto Ikuko.

Lo se mama…pero esa bruja de Beryl quiere más…como ella está toda operada…pues cree que las simples mortales podemos obtener el trasero perfecto cuando ella esta con unos globos delante y detrás…-dijo Serena, mientras Ikuko se reía.

Sabías que esa empresa de publicidad es de Darién…-soltó de repente.

Si…algo me había comentado Taiky…sabes ese muchacho siempre me gusto para ti…-dijo Ikuko mientras Serena se sentaba en la cama con cara de sorpresa.

En serio siendo tan mayor…-dijo Serena como adolescente.

Hija, no seas absurda…un hombre que tiene una edad como Darién sin duda sabe lo que quiere y disfrutas más las pocas cosas…una cena, un baile, salir al cine, al ballet, a la opera…no se cosas por ese estilo…no bares de mala muerte, exposiciones de vicios…alumbradas de media noche…créeme yo pase por eso y después de que lo tienes quieres algo diferente…no lo sé…la mujer que se case con él será afortunada…-soltó Ikuko mientras salía del cuarto de Serena.

La rubia se quedó pensativa…a donde llegaría con Yaten…el cada día se colocaba en el gusto de los famosos como un pintor de renombre…así como su padre…pero en verdad tenían algún futuro juntos…

Qué tontería…Darién jamás se fijaría en ella…pero la verdad es que era un hombre muy atractivo…recordó sus labios y sin querer se llevó los dedos a la boca…Yaten…

Se metió a bañar nada de una tina de agua caliente no quitara el mal día que había tenido…lo malo era que serían 3 días así…pero esperaba que dieran resultados…

Así vivió tres días más de martirio pero no podía negar que su trasero se miraba mejor…había valido la pena un poco, claro que serían meses de sentadillas para redondear más…rio ante esa palabra del entrenador físico…

El día de la sesión de fotos había llegado, Serena estaba bastante nerviosa, se había depilado a conciencia…pero la verdad es que no lo necesitaba mucho…a su suerte era lampiña.

El traje de baño era ahora de uno rojo y uno azul…un bikini sencillo, pero ella misma se quedó sorprendida ante el espejo, la verdad es que veía bastante bien, se colocó la bata, le hicieron unos sencillos ondulados, un maquillaje ligero y los labios rojos así como las uñas de los pies y las manos…todo a doc…su padre se infartaría…

Espero como dos horas en todo ese proceso…sentía un hormigueo en su barriga…de emoción sin duda…

El fotógrafo llego y preparo el set…seria al aire libre en el mismo lugar…así que lista espero su llamado…

Que tal soy Florence…tu eres nueva porque nunca te había visto…

No soy modelo, es la primera sesión de fotos que hare…-contesto Serena maravilla.

Pues me sorprende, eres muy linda…tal vez deberías de dedicarte a ello…te queda…-contesto el rubio…que la verdad era bastante atractivo…

Sabes algo de fotografía…poses…no se cualquier cosa…-Serena se sintió liberada y entablo rápidamente una conversación, fue rápido comenzar una relación con alguien que compartes una profesión o simplemente, a alguien que admiras…

Aunque ella buscaba algo más libre…fotografiar paisajes…la sesión al fin se llevó acabo y con música de bruno mars de fondo…todo fluyo de manera divertida…

Darién llego para supervisar según la sesión…algo que obviamente jamás había sucedido…pero bueno…esa era la cosa…

Setsuna estaba junto con Florence, maravillada por la fácil adaptación y la gracia innata que Serena tenia, la verdad es que estaba de infarto…

Darién se tuvo que sentar pues lo había dejado sin aliento, Serena al darse cuenta de su presencia se puso un poco nerviosa, pero con las indicaciones de Florence simplemente todo salió libremente…perfecto…

Se cambió de bikini a uno rojo…y Darién estaba hinchado de deseo…nunca había tenido esa reacción tan arrebatada por una mujer, pero esa en especial ya se lo había provocado desde que tenía 15 años…pero ahora se había quedado sin palabras…

Unos pechos redondeados…perfectos y abundantes…una espalda menuda, una cintura breve que con una sola mano abarcaría, unas caderas pronunciadas…un trasero respingón y unas piernas largas y torneadas…bendita genética…pensaba él.

Se quedó callado…la verdad es que estaba ardiendo…se levantó como pudo y partió a su oficina, no cometería el error de correrse en plena sesión de fotos…

Te estaba buscando Darién…-dijo Beryl.

Cierra la puerta…-ordeno el mientras la pelirroja lo hacía…no era nada oculto, que la mujer moría por el pelinegro y que habían sido captados un par de veces juntos…eso si nada seguro…ella era un poco buscona aunque de buen corazón…

Beryl se paró a su lado y se percató de cierto bulto en el pantalón de Darién…-mmm creo que hay un amiguito que desea saludarme…-completo ella sonriente mientras se encargaba de cierto asunto…

Por dios están magnificas…de verdad serias una modelo sin duda adecuada para sesiones de lencería…por qué en pasarela es otra cosa…necesitarías ser una tabla con tacones y tienes las proporciones que a los hombres nos gusta mirar…-dijo el hombre maduro que era Florence…la verdad no estaría mal un buen polvo con una mujer tan bonita como esa…

Darién estaba parado a espaldas de él, por lo que supo que no era nada bueno ese pensamiento que sin duda un recién liberado Darién Shields aceptara en su compañía…

Amigo…que tal te ha ido…-soltó Florence mientras Serena lo miraba discretamente.

Bien…como vas Florence…como ha salido todo…-contesto el secamente, evitando mirar a Serena, pues la verdad él tampoco había tenido los mejores pensamientos del mundo hacia un par de horas…pero para eso se encargaba Beryl…

Perfectamente, Serena ha estado a la altura…quieres que miremos la sesión…así sirve que me dicen cuales se tomaran…-contesto el rubio.

Ok, en la sala…-confirmo Darién…mientras caminaba rumbo a ese lugar ignorando a la rubia, pero se percató que le sonreía de manera coqueta a un viejo lobo de mar…no le gusto…pero él estaba igual.

Serena terminaba por desmaquillarse, cuando escucho una conversación que no le pareció para nada agradable…- por dios Beryl eres tan tonta…el solo te utiliza en verdad crees que te tome en serio.

Lo hace…si no yo no estaría ahí…-contesto molesta.

Sabes que el solo te ocupa para ciertas necesidades que están dentro de su cierre…esa es la verdad…-Serena se quedó callada…que fuerte…esa mujer toda cirugíada era la amante del tipo que le agradaba…todos eran iguales…

Lo se…pero yo lo quiero…-contesto con pesar.

Creo que escoges mal…eres bonita en verdad puedes conseguir a un hombre que te de tu lugar…-dijo Amy con razón.

Si, en eso tienes toda la razón…pero no es lo mismo sin Endimión…lo extraño tanto…dios…-sin más Serena escucho llorar a la mujer…

Yo sé que duele, pero el ya no está más Beryl, debes de darle la vuelta a la hoja, eres joven…aun puedes…-dijo Amy tratando de consolarla…

Serena salió de ahí a hurtadillas, así mismo del edificio…pobre mujer metida con tremendo lio…la verdad es que nadie se merecía sufrir de esa manera…lo lamentaba profundamente…

Darién miro lo más que pudo las fotografías…sonrió al darse cuenta de que esa mujer le gustaba para algo más que cubrir sus necesidades físicas…

La he encontrado…-soltó sin más…

A quien encontraste…-dijo Taiky mientras entraba a la oficina, mientras el pelinegro cerraba el archivo rápidamente…

Nada…-contesto el seco.

Parece que estas de mal humor…busque a Serena…no sabes si se fue o que paso con ella…-pregunto Taiky.

Yo me imagino que ya se fue, hace una hora termino Florence la sesión…ya escogerán cuáles serán las fotografías…-contesto Darién…

No me gusta que miles de depravados miren a mi hermana así…pero es tan orgullosa que no permite que nadie le ayude con la universidad…ni siquiera su noviecito ese….-el pelinegro no le gusto lo que dijo acerca del noviecito, pero de una cosa estaba bastante seguro, esa mujer seria su esposa, por algo desde hacía muchos, ahora la cuestión era como lo haría, ella parecía más bien interesada en tipos desgarbados…con gustos horribles…pero con arte por todos lados…

Él era conservador y obstinado…sin duda el querer es poder y él quería mucho…mucho…tenerla para el…

* * *

Hola, les anexo otro capitulo mas...gracias por sus comentarios...espero les guste...saluditos !


	3. UN CORAZÓN ROTO?

**CAPITULO 3**

**UN CORAZON ROTO…?**

Como te ha ido mi cielo…-dijo Yaten mientras la miraba sorprendido pues no esperaba que fuera ese día a esa hora con él al departamento, que justamente estaba ocupando Naomi desnuda…

Bien y a ti…tenía varios días sin verte…por eso vine, que no te dio gusto…-dijo Serena mientras lo besaba y percibía un olor extraño que no era de ella…sintió que le dolió el estómago…olía a sexo…

Literalmente lo aventó…entrando al departamento y encontrando en la habitación a Naomi dispuesta a todo…sonriendo de lado por la imagen que daba…

Nunca pensé que fueras una buena amiga Naomi, pero tomar las sobras de un hombre…no te creía tan desesperada…-soltó la rubia mientras Yaten intentaba sacarla de ahí…no se lo merecía.

En serio, pues déjame decirte que esto nena…-dijo Naomi mientras se levantaba desnuda…-es lo que el necesitaba así que si tu no le das…él lo buscara…

En serio crees que solo esos huesos buscaba…creo que a él le gusta una mujer decente…pero una zorra como tú nunca lo entendería…y la verdad no quiero perder mi tiempo…simplemente nunca lo entenderías…-dijo Serena, mientras se daba la vuelta…

Te sientes tan segura de esto…por dios eres patética siendo la novia de un hombre que busca placer en otra…-grito la morena molesta.

Serena se giró y la miro…-pues a esta mujer lo que le gusta es ser exclusiva…así que es pérdida de tiempo que intentes amedrentarme…además…pienso aspirar a algo mejor…tuve una interesante sesión de fotos con Florence…así que pienso reunirme con el…

Naomi se quedó callada…era cierto, ella había visto el comercial…y sabia de la campaña que realizaría con su imagen.

Serena salió deprisa, sentía que quemaba algo dentro de ella…le dolía la garganta tenía un nudo ahí apretando el paso del aire…

Serena…por favor…por favor…-dijo Yaten, mientras la jalaba del brazo…

No me toques…esto no es posible, ahora sigue tu aventura solo Yaten, porque tu dulcinea se va para siempre…-sin más camino lo más rápido posible…

Escucho a Yaten llamarla, pero no había nada que no la hiciera cambiar de idea…así era ella él sabía que cuando Serena tomaba una decisión sin duda era para siempre.

La rubia estaba tan triste que la verdad no podía respirar…se sintió mareada de tantas imágenes…esa había sido su primer y última pelea…

Es lo mejor…-se dijo a si misma por supuesto nada convencida de inicio…tenía que correr…así lo hizo…corrió sacando esa energía negativa…

Darién salió a correr como cada noche…le ayudaba mucho a oxigenar cada una de sus ideas…tenía casi media hora haciéndolo cuando se dio cuenta de que un cabello que lo atraía como imán lucia suelto…era Serena…

La rubia sentía que las cosas poco a poco salían…era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón…pero no podía derrumbarse…ahora tenía una oportunidad…

Darién la alcanzo y ella se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado…el…Darién…

Miro que estaba triste…lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…se sintió mal…de verdad mal…

Estas bien…-atino a preguntarle…

No…-contesto ella…se limitó a correr a su lado y ella se sintió tranquila y acompañada por ese hombre…

Estuvieron sentados en silencio mientras compartían hidratante…Darién se había cansado un poco más de lo habitual…pero había valido la pena…

Gracias…-dijo Serena.

De nada…-contesto él.

Se quedaron mirando la luna por un momento, la verdad es que la rubia estaba lejos de casa y no traía mucho dinero para regresar en taxi…miro el reloj y le cayó el 20.

Creo que es tardísimo…-atino a decir mientras se levantaba.

Te llevo…además no creo que sea bueno que te vayas sola siendo tan tarde…-dijo Darién mientras ello lo miraba con pena…

Lo lamento…pero no sé cómo sentirme…-

Estas mejor…te sientes mejor…-dijo Darién con preocupación.

Si…solo me rompieron el corazón…creo…-dijo con pesar la rubia…

Sabes…creo que no te rompieron el corazón…te dieron una oportunidad….-dijo Darién mientras ella se sonrojaba…- estas preciosa…

Ella solo se rio…-gracias…-

Vamos pues…por que mañana hay que trabajar y tú a la escuela…-Serena asintió y se dio cuenta de que tenía un buen trasero…sonrió para sí misma…

Subieron a una camioneta bastante grande…algo raro siempre lo miraba en su deportivo desde que tenia memoria…claro hace cerca de 7 años…algo asi…-

Sabes pensé algo de ti que era equivocado Darien…-el pelinegro la miro desconcertado.

Como que…?.- contesto el…

No lo sé…no esperaba que tuvieras un gesto así con una mocosa como yo…-dijo Serena recordando las palabras de su hermano…

Sabes nunca te vi como lo hacía Taiky, creo que esa es la diferencia.-contesto el mientras arrancaba la camioneta…

Serena se quedó fría con la respuesta…obvio Taiky era su hermano…el no miraba como una mujer…pero Darién era un hombre y el miraba algo más que una niña…

Sabes…yo tampoco te mire de otra forma…creía algo de ti distinto…-dijo ella.

Lo se…y es lógico nos llevamos algunos años y nuestros intereses tal vez eran distintos…pero sigues siendo igual de hermosa que siempre…-contesto Darién mientras miraba el retrovisor…

Serena sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba como una adolescente…le temblaron las piernas…se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

No sé si sea el mejor momento Serena, pero desearía que nos conociéramos mejor…como amigos…que nos tratemos…-Darién tuvo que tomarse todo el valor del mundo para decirle eso…la verdad le costó bastante trabajo…pero lo hizo…esperaba un no inmediato, pero se arriesgaría…no pasaría nada.

Si…por que no…-dijo Serena haciéndolo girar…-que…

Nada es solo que…pensé que te negarías…-

Y yo pensé que no me preguntarías…-contesto Serena…ambos rieron de buena gana…Serena le paso su número telefónico…

Pues déjame darte las gracias Darien…espero mañana estar un poco mas presentable…-dijo Serena tratando de sonreir…

Darien se sentía mal por ella…no le gustaba que sufriera por alguien tan insignificante…

Sabes, no creo que sea bueno que desperdicies tu bello tiempo en alguien que no vale la pena…-dijo el, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Serena sentía que se le saldría el corazón por esa simple caricia…-lo se…pues mañana nos vemos…

Paso por ti a la universidad…-

Si, salgo a las 4…-contesto la rubia sonriente…

Perfecto ahí estaré…-Darién se bajó y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente, ella se sintió importante…sonrió agradecida.

Pues nos vemos mañana…-dijo la rubia…

Mañana…-se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, que hubieran deseado fuera algo más…lo miro partir, con el corazón corriéndole acelerada, entro a casa y de repente le cayó el veinte…

Subió a su habitación, su madre como cada noche se pasaba a su cuarto…al verla contrariada…se mortifico…-que paso y no me mientas…

Serena negó con la cabeza…-termine con Yaten…-

Pero si estaban contentos…lo lamento hija, creo que el único que se pondrá feliz será Taiky…-dijo Ikuko…-pero porque…

Digamos que no era del todo sincero y simplemente no es lo más viable estar con alguien que te miente…-contesto ella.

Pues me da gusto…además vi que te trajo Darién Shields…-afirmo Ikuko.

Mama, no lo vas a creer pero me dijo que nos conociéramos mejor…la verdad me tomo esto por sorpresa…-dijo sincera.

Sabes siempre dije que ese muchacho me gustaba para ti…la verdad no me sorprende mucho…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa…-sabes hija tal vez es hora de que conozcas a un hombre de verdad…

Yaten era un hombre…-dijo Serena, aunque pensándolo bien era un menso.

No me refiero al género, si no a la madurez…mira para ser un verdadero hombre se necesitan años…y en eso Darién le ha ganado un poco a Yaten, tal vez por eso terminaron…es una oportunidad para ti mi cielo…no te quiero triste por ese chico…con tu cara arriba y sonriente…-

Gracias mama…no sé qué haría sin ti…-dijo Serena.

Como te fue con las fotos…- pregunto Ikuko.

Súper bien…la verdad es que salgo en bikini no creo que a mi papa le encante…pero las fotos están bonitas…las tomo Florence…-dijo Serena maravillada…

Mira, que suerte mi amor…si no más recuerdo lo admiras mucho…-

Si y es bastante guapo, pero además muy talentoso…me dijo que podría buscar a una persona que da apoyo a fotógrafos amateurs…me dio la tarjeta y todo, le enviare mi portafolio, a ver qué pasa…

Es una buena oportunidad…así que no te quiero triste…aprovecha que solo una vez se es joven…te quiero mucho y te quiero feliz…-abrazo a su hija y la beso en la mejilla.

Serena se dio un baño y se miró al espejo…su mama tenía razón…si Yaten había decidido revolcarse con una zorra era porque le gustaba, no podía ser ciega era lógico que un hombre sexualmente activo desearía estar con una mujer…

Pero ella no tenía ese deseo…la verdad es que se sentía muy bien con su compañía, adoraba besarlo…pero desnudarse y dejar que la tomara…no hacía que le hirviera de deseo.

En cambio Darién…dios su sangre era como lava ardiente…lo deseaba tanto…-eres una golosa Serena Blydon, sonrió por la imagen que tenía frente al espejo.

La mañana siguiente fue un nuevo comenzar…se había puesto una falda de mezclilla y una blusa suelta…tacones y una chamarra….ella nunca usaba falda, mucho menos tacones…pero valía la pena en esa ocasión deseaba verse linda…el cabello en un chongo alto…solo gloss y rímel..

Llego a la universidad de lo más fresca, la verdad es que no había pensado mucho en lo acontecido el día anterior…borrón y cuenta nueva.

Mina la miro con un poco de pena, la verdad es que pobre Serena el salón se había enterado, pues Naomi se había canturreado anunciando su relación con Yaten a los cuatro vientos…

El por su parte no había confirmado ni negado nada…pero eso de poco importaba cuando la rubia tenia cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar y en que trabajar…

Hola Serena…estas bien…-dijo Mina con pesar.

Por qué no habría de estarlo…-respondió ella mientras mina la miraba con una sonrisa…

Te ves muy guapa…tienes algo en especial que celebrar.- dijo mina.

Mi libertad…-contesto Serena mientras entraban al salón de clases obviamente todo el grupo se giró a verla, si antes se decía que era la mujer más bonita de la universidad ahora simplemente lo hacía resaltar más…

Naomi la miro con burla…pero la rubia ni siquiera de inmuto en ello la verdad es que era feliz como estaba…la clase fue rápida, después pasaron al taller.

Serena la verdad es que era de las mejores en su categoría…hacia las cosas de corazón y eso se reflejaba al momento de tomar sus fotografías…

Trataba de captar la esencia del momento…así fuera de la felicidad a la tristeza…el momento ideal…y ese era en un solo segundo.

Yaten se acercó a ella en cuanto la miro caminar por el pasillo…-Serena tenemos que hablar…-dijo sin importarle ver a Naomi cara de desconcierto, pues ayer solo le dijo que deseaba estar solo nada más…

No lo creo…-contesto ella segura.

Serena, no es lo que crees…yo quiero estar contigo…es a ti a quien amo…- dijo con pesar el peli plata Serena lo miro con duda…amor…dios…eso no era amor…

Bien…hagámoslo…habla…-Mina se fue de largo, mientras Serena lo miraba directamente…

Mira sé que le he regado pero te juro que solo fue algo que no se significó nada para mi…yo a la mujer que amo es a ti, tenemos planes…-

Naomi se colocó frente de el…-en serio no significo nada…-

No…lo sabes Naomi…-contesto Yaten severamente…-

En serio pues creo que aceptaste de manera demasiado rápida salir conmigo…-soltó la castaña tratando de molestar a Serena.

Lo ves…así que ahora no quieras que hablemos de nada…la verdad es que tengo otros interés que resolver Yaten…tu estas despegando ya desde hace tiempo…yo apenas estoy por empezar…te estorbo…-dijo ella convencida…

Eres mi inspiración Serena, por eso es que soy tan buen pintor…-contesto el preocupado.

Lo siento Yaten, pero a mí no me gusta compartir y tú a eso no le ves nada de problema…yo soy exclusiva.-dijo Serena dándose su lugar.

Eres estúpida, dejaste marchar a un hombre increíble, por un capricho de niña…-solto con coraje Naomi, quien la verdad estaba enamorada de Yaten, solo que había hecho desde siempre las cosas al revés…aceptando sus sobras.

No creas Naomi que por creer que acostarte con un hombre el lograra amarte…creo que mereces algo mejor que calentarle la cama a Yaten y el sin duda merece más que una zorra como tu…-contesto la rubia mientras se seguía de largo…

Serena no es así…yo en verdad estoy arrepentido de que las cosas salieran de esta manera…-dijo Yaten con el corazón en la mano.

Yo también lo lamento…pero hemos terminado ya…-Serena se sentía tan incómoda por esa situación…necesitaba una tabla de rescate.

No lo permitiré Serena…yo en verdad estoy interesado en ti…-dijo el peli plata mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Hola princesa…estas lista…-dijo Darién con una espectacular sonrisa, mientras la rubia sentía que la piel se le ponía como gallina…literalmente las chicas presentes se quedaron sin habla…

Ahora sería un nuevo rumor…si Yaten mantenía un relación con Naomi, era desde hacía poco, pero Serena también mantenía otra relación con un tipo de lo más guapo y adinerado…vaya que contrastes.

El pelinegro miro la mano de Yaten apretando con fuerza a Serena y no le gusto…-podrías soltar a mi novia…no creo que sea bueno que la lastimes…y a mí me gusta que ella sea exclusiva…-dijo Darién con un tono de pocos amigos que altero a todos…

Serena se quedó en shock…su novia…vaya que día tan revuelto…-nos vemos…

Sin más caminaron y Darién la tomo de la mano, mientras la besaba en los labios…Yaten se sentía fatal…mientras Naomi se moría de envidia…-vaya tío que se está tirando Serena…pensamos una cosa de ella y ahora es otra…

La rubia agradeció que Darién la salvara de esa, aunque por otro lado…se sintió sorprendida por el beso en los labios…dios si así la hacía sentir deseosa…como seria besarlo realmente…

Y ahora que Yaten…te liaras a los golpes con ese tipo por el amor de tu dulcinea…al parecer te cambio por un forro de billetes…-dijo Naomi…

Te puedes callar…si piensas que tú y yo llegaremos a algo olvídalo…tu eres la clase de mujer que uno levanta y se lleva a la cama para quitarse las ganas…así que si me has ayudado a que la mujer que amo me mande por un tubo…así te mando yo…-sin más Yaten la dejo ahí gritándole…no le importaba…

Conocía a Darién Shields…era un tipo a ciencia cierta playboy…Serena era su nueva conquista…seguramente tendría una oportunidad después de que terminara con ella..

Y el aprovecharía ese momento…lo haría sin dudarlo…

* * *

Hola, le dejo otra capitulo mas...gracias por sus comentarios...saludos !


	4. UNA DECLARACION

**CAPITULO 4**

**UNA DECLARACION**

Serena estaba callada y Darién supo que tal vez no había sido la mejor idea besarla, pero lo cierto es que no pudo resistirse…la imagen de su rostro desesperado…pues lo había impulsado a hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias…aunque apenas había sido un roce de sus labios…

Serena quería disculparme por haberte besado…tal vez no fue lo mejor…-dijo el con preocupación…

He de confesarte que no me molesto…-dijo ella ruborizada mientras miraba a otro lado, Darién sintió una alegría enorme en el corazón…

Llegaron a un restaurant muy sencillo, el pelinegro se quitó la corbata antes de bajar y desabotono su camisa, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto…

Serena lo miro de reojo…dios que bien estaba esa vista…se giró escandalizada de sentir ese tipo de cosas, esas reacciones en su cuerpo que desconocía.

El pelinegro salió del coche y le abrió la puerta…era algo a lo que una mujer podría acostumbrarse muy rápido…el lugar era pequeño, pero la verdad es que parecía íntimo y estaba lleno de gente joven…con la fachada que tenía, parecía un restaurant de alta alcurnia.

Serena creyó no estar de acuerdo al lugar…pero al ver jóvenes relajados escuchando un grupo de rock…fue como sorpresa…

Espero te guste…es uno de mis lugares predilectos…discreto, la comida es buena y te diviertes bastante…-confirmo el pelinegro, mientras Serena solo le sonreía…

Tomaron una mesa al final del corredor con un poco más de intimidad…ordenaron filete, papas, verduras y un par de cervezas…la especialidad de la casa…

La música sonaba de fondo…Serena sonrió y el respondió…-si Taiky supiera que estoy en nuestro bar con su hermanita…me traga.

Lo se…es siempre tan protector conmigo…-

Sabes yo también cuando lo escucho me sorprende esa obsesión de tenerte como en una especie de burbuja…ha de ser molesto para ti…-contesto el pelinegro.

Ni que lo digas…pero la verdad es que es el mejor hermano que dios pudo darme…pero bueno será mejor que comamos…-contesto ella mientras el mesero colocaba sus platos…

Comieron amenamente…entre una breve charla, Darién la verdad es que estaba maravillado con la rubia…siempre le había atraído demasiado…pero ahora las cosas estaban en un punto crítico…

Les retiraron los platos y ordenaron otro par de cervezas...Darién se sentó aún más cerca de ella y coloco su brazo sobre la silla de la rubia para tenerla más cerca de su cuerpo.

La banda tocaba una canción de las favoritas de la rubia que miraba emocionada al frente sonaba de fondo Last mile Home de Kings of Leon.

Take it back I never meant it

Never thought that it would come to pass

Baby know it's not forgotten

Baby know that this is gonna last

Darién sonreía pues ella parecía fascinada con cada acorde o tal vez recordada algo con esa canción.

By and large I had it coming

I recall the tremble in your eye

I just want to make it better

I just want to make it right

Tripping on the last mile home

Tripping on the last mile home

People are always better

When we're all together

I'm tripping on the last mile home

La gente del bar coreaba la canción a todo pulmón y Serena no era la excepción…el sentía una inexplicable alegría que ella le propiciaba con una sonrisa espectacular…

Tell me that the bar is drinking

And the lies are swinging in the smoke

I'm a fool for conversation

And I've got nowhere to go

Tripping on the last mile home

I'm tripping on the last mile home

Things are always better

When we're all together

I'm tripping on the last mile home

Tripping on the last mile home

Tripping on the last mile home

Things are always better

When we're all together

I'm tripping on the last mile home

Sabes esta canción me fascina Darién…gracias por traerme a este lugar…-contesto la rubia sonriente y feliz por estar en un lugar con tan buena energía.

Tripping on the last mile home

Tripping on the last mile home

Things are always better

When we're all together

I'm tripping on the last mile home

I'm tripping on the last mile home

Tripping on the last mile home

Things are always better

When we're all together

I'm tripping on the last mile home

Maybe I'm the one who's broken

Maybe I'm the breaker of the heart

Been so low since we've spoken

It's been lonely, baby it's been hard

Después de unos minutos la canción llego a su fin y los aplausos llenaron el local completamente…Serena sentía que el corazón le corría deprisa esa era una de sus bandas favoritas y de sus rolas preferidas…

Parece que te gusta mucho esa canción…será que te recuerda algo…

Nada en particular…me encanta la tonada…además lo que dice hace añorar llegar a mi casa…-respondió la rubia…

Pues tú dirás si quieres que nos vayamos…-dijo el comprensivo.

No pienses cosas que no van Darién…-dijo ella refiriéndose a su rompimiento con Yaten.

Por qué terminaron…si se puede saber…-la rubia lo miro con pena…pero le tenía confianza.

Nosotros quedamos en un acuerdo, de esperar hasta casarnos para intimar…pero él no lo pudo aguantar y se acostaba con una "amiga" en común…-dijo ella mientras miraba al escenario y los chicos de la banda descansaban.

Darién bebió un trago de su cerveza…esa declaración simplemente le aceleraba el corazón por completo…ella no había intimado con ese tipo…quien a razón de Taiky era su primer novio…por lo que…trago en seco…ella era virgen…

Pues lamento que te hubieran engañado Serena…pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo…-dijo el con sabias palabras.

Así es…ahora creo que hubiera sido demasiado idílico una vida con un artista como el…los planes en ocasiones que uno tiene en mente simplemente no se cumplen…-contesto ella mientras miraba la cerveza que tenía enfrente.

Y que piensas hacer ahora…-

No lo sé…me gusta mucho mi profesión y deseo dedicarme a fotografiar el mundo…tal vez envié mi portafolio para National Geographic.

Darién no sintió mucha felicidad por esa decisión, pues eso significaría estar viajando constantemente…una relación no fija y un hasta nunca…

Él era un hombre fijo…de tablas lineales…estable en un solo lugar…viajar era solo por necesidad…-creo que eso hará que no estés cerca de tu familia…y no has pensado trabajar para algún periódico o editorial…

No…la verdad es que tenía unas metas a corto plazo establecidas y ahora con esto que me paso pues tengo que reorganizarlas…-contesto ella resignada…

Darién sintió un poco de celos, pues seguramente esos sueños eran estar al lado de ese tipo y viajar…algo que el simplemente no podría darle…respiro profundamente y descubrió cuan grandes eran sus diferencias…ella el día y el, la noche…

La miro beber un trago más de cerveza y miraba con insistencia el escenario…-pasa algo allá al frente…-les cuestiono él.

Nada…solo esperaba que tocaran nuevamente, pero creo que ya se terminó su turno…-la rubia lo miro de frente…la verdad es que era el tipo de portada de mens held…pero no tenían mucho en común…

Sabes Darién creo que me la he pasado muy bien el día de hoy…quiero darte las gracias por estar conmigo en un momento tan difícil…ahora sé que debo pensar mucho que quiero y espero…algo que sea real…no tan idílico como copas de vino tinto y noches interminables de arte…-sonrió mirándose hermosa ante los ojos de Darién…

Sabes me gustas mucho Serena y si te invite era para conocerte mejor…eres una gran chica y me interesas mucho…-contesto el mientras se acercaba a la rubia y se unía con ella en un beso…

La verdad es que Serena pensaba que él nunca posaría sus ojos en una chiquilla soñadora…sueños que ahora deberían ajustarse a su realidad…tal vez un trabajo fijo en una editorial como el había dicho…

El beso era una tersa delicia en sus labios…el sabor amargo y refrescante de la cerveza se mezclaba con la suavidad de los labios de ella…

Darién se sentía flotar, el corazón acelerado y la cabeza en las nubes…pero la falta de aire lo trajo a la realidad…

Serena estaba sorprendida y comida con ese beso…la verdad es que lo esperaba con ansias y deseaba más…mucho más…

Ambos rieron y se miraron…él tomaba el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos…mientras cerraba los ojos esperando una respuesta de corazón…

Con una esperanza que nunca antes había tenido…la verdad es que ella era la persona adecuada…la mujer esperada y el momento era ideal.

Serena sé que es demasiado pronto…pero quisiera que fueras mi novia…-la rubia se sorprendió mucho…pues era demasiado pronto.

El silencio y la intimidad que tenían era una presión más para ella…pero la verdad es que no debía pensárselo mucho…-creo que si quiero Darién…

El sintió como literalmente el alma le volvía al cuerpo…y de ahí para el real se dijo a si mismo…ella se volvió parte de su vida…

Mama…pues quiero decirte un secreto que tengo desde hace un par de meses…-Ikuko esperaba esa noticia tan sabida por todos y no confirmada…

Soy novia de Darién Shields…-dijo la rubia ante el grito de la emoción de su mama…

Dios hija…es la mejor noticia que me podías dar…aunque era más claro que el agua…

Por qué lo dices….-contesto ella.

Pues todas las noches él te traía a casa…lógica deductiva mi cielo…pero dime cómo te sientes tú…-

Pues la verdad que es completamente diferente…todo siempre es tan formal, tan propio, tan distintivo…no lo sé parece irreal en ocasiones…-contesto ella con una mirada de felicidad…

Pero está bien o mal…-dijo Ikuko no tan convencida….-una cosa hija es que sea todo muy propio y otra que sea muy aburrido.

No es eso mama…solo que miro cosas que jamás pensé tener frente a mi…es diferente…todo más adulto…así me parece pero la verdad es que me siento bien con el…-dijo Serena.

Entiendo esa parte mi cielo…el sentirte entusiasmada…bien…pero y el amor…-contesto su mama siempre tan perspicaz.

La verdad es que va poco a poco…tiene muchos detalles conmigo y me enamora con cada pequeña cosa…-dijo ella sonriente…-sabes mama, tengo mucho miedo…

Pero porque lo dices mi cielo…-contesto preocupada, mientras le tomaba de las manos.

Siento cosas que nunca sentí con Yaten…siento como que mi corazón se acelera al verlo y nunca desearía que se fuera y…

Estas enamorada hasta la medula hija…bienvenida al club mi amor…-dijo con amor Ikuko.

Pero me duele si se va…-contesto preocupada…

Dios…efectivamente enamorada…el amor es alegría, felicidad, pena, sufrimiento, dolor y reinvención…así es de complicado todo esto.

Madre parece que haz creado un poema…

Es verdad…es más te aseguro que tú lo vivirás…mira te explico…sientes alegría cuando sonríes y él sonríe…por cada cosa mínima…pues al estar a su lado todo te hace sentir alegre…

Serena hacia anotaciones mentales a lo que su madre le decía…

Felicidad…cuando un triunfo de él sea motivo para que sonrías por el simple hecho de que lo amas…cuando compartan cosas importantes como la llegada de un hijo la convivencia diaria…el compartir horas…días…años…décadas…cuando veas en sus ojos reflejado todo lo que jamás deseaste y dios te lo de…lo das todo…todo por permanecer con él.

Serena sintió que era demasiado para que una sola persona viviera en una sola vida…

Pena cuando discuten y no tratan de arreglar las cosas…cuando se dan cuenta de que un solo ingrediente como la comunicación cambia tantas cosas entre los dos…

Sufrimiento…cuando las cosas que uno cree hacen feliz al otro y no es así…cuando el trabajo se interpone entre ambos…cuando le das prioridad solo a lo que a ti te hace feliz…pero provoca problemas y lágrimas…

En verdad eso era el amor…dios guardara entre sus manos su alma era demasiado poético, surrealista…pero el peor de los casos…era verdad…-pensó la rubia…

Dolor cuando el perdón no es conocido por ningún y cuando el orgullo se interpone de manera tácita entre los dos…cuando no saben perdonar y dar vuelta a la página…y sientes como la garganta arde y como los ojos duelen de llorar…y el alma se apretuja en tu pecho…

Pero al final llega la reinvención del amor…cuando como adulto te sientas y haces tú lista mental del por qué te enamoraste de esa persona y como fue a ser tan importante como para unirte a su vida para siempre…

La rubia miro como su madre suspiro…la pregunta era inevitable…

Tú lo viviste mama…?...-

Con tu padre…lo viví en carne…pero no pudimos reinventarnos…él se quedó en el dolor y su orgullo pudo más…sabes cuando uno tira la toalla y el otro no…las cosas se pueden salvar…pero cuando ambos lo hacen…simplemente todo termina…no pudimos reinventarnos…pero así era el destino…después Richard y Susan llegaron a nuestras vidas y seguimos en eso…

Sufriste mucho por mi papa…-

Me dolió el alma…pero fue lo mejor…ahora encontramos lo que nos tocaba…el único consejo que te puedo dar es que nunca te rindas…que la rutina no se plante en tu vida mi cielo…reinventante siempre y que fluya la comunicación como el mismo aire que respiras.

Mama…nunca me imaginé que tú me abrieras los ojos de esa manera…

Ni yo…-contesto Ikuko mientras reían…

Pero parece que están en una reunión privada estas dos guapas mujeres…-dijo Richard sonriente…

Cosas de mujeres cariño…-contesto Ikuko sonriente…

Pues vengo a decirles que llego la pizza y si no se apuran no alcanzan…con Alfred al frente todo es posible…-claro estaba pues en pleno crecimiento tenía un apetito voraz.

Bien pues me voy contigo…hija comerás en casa o tienes una salida…-pregunto su amorosa madre…

Saldré, pero en un momento bajo por una rebanada…-contesto la rubia.

Perfecto…ahí te guardamos hija…-respondió Richard…

La rubia siempre se preguntó cómo era posible que su madre hubiera encontrado un hombre tan bueno como Richard Turner…

Era un tipo apuesto, atento, tranquilo, hogareño, buen padre, comprensivo y que en su mirada se reflejaba un amor incondicional por su madre…

La rubia se acostó en su cama y miro al techo…hizo memoria y sonrió Darién era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

* * *

Hola...espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo...esperemos que pronto la parejita nos den mas de ellos...les mando saludos...y gracias por sus comentarios...!


	5. ALEGRIA

**CAPITULO 5**

**ALEGRIA**

Pues en verdad es comprensible todo esto Taiky pero quien mejor que yo para ser novio de tu hermana…

Ja ja ja…como me haces reír mal amigo…-dijo el castaño en verdad alterado.

Dios no debes ponerte de esa manera…digo…somos amigos, conozco a Serena de siempre, crees que en verdad podría hacer algo que la lastime…

La primera lágrima que ella derrame por ti…créeme que nuestra amistad…desaparecerá…-dijo demasiado melodramático…

Por dios Taiky…no te parecería mejor que regrese con Yaten…-

Que…!...claro que no…ni con él ni contigo…dios cuántos años tienes tu…-pregunto molesto de verdad Taiky…

29 años…-

Ves…!...eres un asaltador de cunas…ella apenas tiene 22 años una vida por delante sueños por cumplir y vienes tú con toda tu parafernalia de millones y zaz la enamoras como adolescente…dios…!

Creo que es imposible tratar de conversar contigo…te cierras completamente tratándose de tu hermana…-dijo Darién en verdad molesto.

Imagínate que conquiste a tu hermana menor…-dijo el castaño mientras exageraba sus movimientos.

No tengo hermana menor…lo sabes…-contesto seco Darién mientras lo miraba con pena.

Es un suponer…que la tuvieras…dime como te sentirías cuando me conoces de toda la vida…-dijo Taiky exagerando.

Pues primero le preguntaría a mi hermana si la hace feliz…después hablaría contigo para que le dieras el lugar que le corresponde como una señorita respetable y ya…-dijo rápidamente Darién.

Taiky de pronto se calmó…como que era lo que deseaba escuchar…lo miro…la verdad es que era un tipo a lo que todas decían apuesto, buen porte, de buena familia, con un buen futuro, tendría a su hermana como reina y le daría su lugar…

Creo que si la haces llorar…créeme que me olvidare de todo y te partiré un par de huesos…es una promesa…-dijo el castaño muy serio, Darién lo supo y temió un poco, Taiky era cinta negra y había sido campeón de judo durante la preparatoria…

Lo se amigó y acepto…-contesto el pelinegro…la verdad es que el trataría que jamás pasara algo así…

Sabes me siento sorprendido de tu relación con mi hermana…tienen muchos gustos diferentes…ella es tan alegre tu tan sobrio y formal…ella le encanta conocer gente…tu eres tan reservado…

Creo que mejor le paras ahí hermano…polos opuestos se atraen…-el castaño lo miro con duda.

Pues tal vez es verdad…pero que quieres de ella…

La quiero para toda mi vida…es así de simple…-contesto Darién con decisión.

O seas para casarse con todo y yo te acepto hasta que la muerte nos agusane…-contesto con ironía Taiky.

Te he de ver convencido de algo y me burlare como lo haces hoy de mi mal amigo…

Ya pues…es solo que no veo a mi hermanita casada aun…recién se graduara y ni trabajo tiene…

Cálmate…ya hare algo…-dijo Darién con la solución en sus manos…

Y así fue…la campaña que la rubia manejo para el comercial de refresco había sido un éxito, por lo que le ofrecieron otros comerciales más…no con el bikini claro estaba, pero cosas como anuncio de cosméticos, cremas, cosas acorde a su belleza física…si era un trabajo bien redituable…pues era la publicidad impresa lo que más le dejaba…

Florence tú crees que en verdad pueda hacerlo…-pregunto la rubia con angustia.

Si…no tiene nada de complicada solo es una secuencia…-respondió el.

Perfecto todos por favor sonrían como si fuera el mejor día de su vida…-los modelos siguieron las indicaciones y posaron sonriente abrazados formando una línea…

Serena disparo los flashes y vuala…un par de poses…varias sonrisas…

Estoy muy sorprendido contigo…-dijo Florence, mientras miraba las fotografías…

En verdad lo dices no por compromiso…-respondió ella con temor, pues después de 6 meses al lado de Darién todos sabían de su relación, por lo que no deseaba que su novio director influenciara nada.

No te voy a mentir…pero la verdad es que a mí no me impresiona que seas novia del jefe…incluso si fueras la mía…-ambos sonrieron por el comentario…-siempre te diría la verdad…y tú tienes talento…sabes creo que no debes desaprovecharlo…estas fotos salieron perfectas y las que mire de tu portafolio son increíbles.

Pues la verdad es que me alabas…creo que haz creado un mounstro pues siempre he admirado tu trabajo Florence…-dijo ella de corazón.

Espero que tu creatividad no solo se limite a esto…-señalo las fotografías…

Yo también así lo espero…-

Sabes a qué me refiero verdad…-claro estaba a que Darién la limitaría solo a una cosa y ella podría dar más…pero tampoco era algo que no fuera posible.

Lo se…pero no me detiene en nada…-contesto Serena mientras Florence se reservaba su comentario.

Perfecto…pues a ver que nos indica Set…-contesto el, mientras la rubia sonreía.

No me digas eso…-soltó Beryl molesta.

No le veo nada de malo…-contesto Amy.

Sabes yo sabía que tarde que temprano terminarían juntos esa tipa es una cualquiera…pero a ver cuánto le dura el gustito a Darién…-

Por qué siempre dices cosas sin sentido Beryl…parecería que tenías interés en el…-soltó Amy.

Tal vez…-contesto con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

Eres irracional tu estas casada…que no te basta con Rubeus…como para que busques algo más…-contesto Amy, pues fuera como fuera su esposo era buena persona.

Sabes que será mejor que cambiemos de tema…-contesto la pelirroja, pues Setsuna entraba a la oficina.

Que pasa…-pregunto Amy al verla preocupada.

Pues digamos que estoy sorprendida por las fotos que me dio Florence…-dijo ella.

Son pornográficas…-respondió Beryl.

Por dios…te proyectas…-dijo una molesta Setsuna…-

Muéstramelas…-completo Amy, quien tenía un ojo clínico después de varios años en la empresa…-son excelentes, captan lo que se necesita…es Florence…-contesto con naturalidad.

Pues no…las tomo Serena…-contesto Setsuna.

En verdad…vaya pues ella estudia fotografía…tiene talento…-

Beryl miro las fotos y la verdad es que era buenas…pareciera la línea Florence…-es verdad…son buenas…-tuvo que asumir la realidad.

Lo se…creo que tenemos una fotógrafa de planta…-dijo con seriedad la pelinegra.

Yo considero que estaría bien que ella lo haga… mmm…pero no lo sé aun…-contesto Darién.

Mira sé que siempre me das las mejores campañas y las menores las sacan otros fotógrafos, pero por qué no lo haces con ella…de menos a más…-respondió Florence abogando por Serena.

A mi esa me parece una buena idea…-completo Setsuna.

Aunque para serte franco ella seria perfecta captando paisajes…-dijo el con un mensaje marcado que Darién comprendió rápidamente.

Déjame analizarlo mejor…-la verdad es que estaba enamorado de la rubia…pero otra cosa era trabajo y ellos tenían un nombre que cuidar.

Pues en todo caso no lo pienses…creo que yo tengo una oferta para ella…-dijo Florence…y Darién sabía que eso sería irse a Francia…él no podía permitirlo.

Creo que necesito ver nuevamente el trabajo…-Setsuna rio de lado, era un necio…pero irse de su lado nunca…siendo aún novios se comportaba posesivo ahora casados…esperaba que la formula no le saliera por la tangente.

En verdad estas conforme con esto…-dijo Florence al ver a Serena sentada mientras bebían café…

Estoy cerca de casa, de mis padres, de mi vida…

Comodidad…es igual a resignación en tu caso Serena…-completo Florence…

Lo se…-dijo ella resignada…pero era feliz a pesar de todo…la verdad es que cuando Darién le anuncio que le daría algunas sesiones mínimas…pues se puso contenta…pero no se conformó con ello…

Encontró trabajo en el periódico local como free lance…era algo simple pues cubriría eventos sociales…pero así de poco a poco obtendría la experiencia que necesitaba.

Vamos no seas así conmigo…-contesto la rubia mientras su amigo la miraba con duda.

Como sea es tu vida…no mía…-

Dime porque dejaste de hacer esas magnificas fotografías…-una excelente pregunta de la rubia.

Se me termino la inspiración Serena…para todo se ocupa un motivo y yo no lo tuve más…-algo que nadie se explicaba ni sabía.

Era muy joven como tu…me enamore de una mujer hermosa de origen judío…digamos que sus padres eran demasiado conservadores por lo que nuestra relación jamás fue aceptada…nos amábamos como nunca…pero su padre se oponía a que estuviéramos juntos…por lo que tomamos la decisión de huir…

Serena nunca se esperó eso de Florence a quien tenían catalogado como don juan…

Sé que suena absurdo…pero alguna vez tuve corazón…sabes fui feliz…como pude subsidiamos…Adira era la mujer de mi vida…-dijo el feliz recordando a la mujer que amo.

Pero que paso…?...-

La vida en ocasiones simplemente es cruel…viajábamos por todo el mundo…era un sueño lo que vivíamos…yo me convertí en el mejor fotógrafo…obtuve reconocimientos, fama, dinero y ella siempre se mantuvo en un perfil bajo…todo marchaba bien hasta que…-el rubio tuvo que hacer una pausa…dolía recordar…

Serena coloco su mano en su espalda para tal vez reconfortarlo…

Sabes Serena…ella siempre quiso tener un hijo y yo era egoísta pero solo la quería para mi…la amaba…ella se embarazo y no me lo dijo…sus retrasos eran comunes…pero ella no me lo dijo y tuvo un accidente tan sencillo como tratar de alcanzar una caja de galletas y con eso perdí todo…

Florence estaba llorando…Serena lo abrazo…nadie en verdad conocía eso…se sintió tan mal por el…-llegue a la casa tarde y no pude hacer mucho…todo fue tan rápido…pero perdío mucha sangre y se fue…con mi alma…

Lo lamento en verdad Florence…-estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras él se calmaba…debería ser terrible pasar por algo así…

Sabes Serena…jamás le había dicho esto a nadie…creo que debo decirte que a pesar de que ames a Darién…no debes de dejar a un lado tu sueño…hay prioridades…siempre…pero también es una responsabilidad aceptarlas…se responsable con la decisión que tomes y no te arrepientas después…-la rubia lo miro con pesar…

Te arrepientes de algo…?...-Florence suspiro…

Si…me arrepiento de no haber podido apoyarla en cumplir su sueño de ser madre y a mí de convertirme en padre…de eso me arrepentiré todos los días de mi vida…

Por eso decidiste quedarte solo…-

Si y no…ella era lo único que me motivaba para levantarme cada día…cuando se marchó conocí la parte oscura del ser humano…pero poco a poco me levante…supe que ella estaría ahí invisible pero a final de cuentas presente…así con esa esperanza me he levantado cada día…

Sabes Serena…me la recuerdas mucho…alegre, jovial, desenvuelta, con sueños, libre de pensamiento y una alma pura…-dijo Florence mientras la miraba a los ojos…

La rubia le regalo una sonrisa preciosa…

Soñé con ella una noche y me dijo que caminara…así lo he hecho hasta ahora…sigo caminando…pero tome decisiones que me marcaron…ahora hago otro tipo de trabajo y me va bien…las mujeres forman parte de mi vida, pero ninguna me ha hecho reconsiderar vivir nuevamente de esa forma.

Te comprendo…pero debes reconsiderar que solo tienes una vida mañana no sabemos que pasara…además estas a tiempo y más de una mujer estaría dichosa de estar a tu lado…-Florence la miro y supo que tenía toda la verdad en la boca…

Lo se…sabes si no tuvieras a Darién…aventaría la carne al asador por ti…-ambos rieron por el comentario…

Espero no interrumpir…-dijo la voz del pelinegro…

Hola…-contesto Serena mientras ambos se levantaban.

Pues los dejo…las fotos quedaron bastante bien…así que mañana seguimos con lo que falta para poder irme por la tarde…-soltó el rubio…

Te vas…- pregunto ella sorprendida no lo sabía.

Si Serena, tengo varios compromisos con Vogue en Londres…así que el tiempo es oro…nos vemos…-salió de ahí dándoles la intimidad que el pelinegro necesitaba…

Como te fue ahora…-pregunto Darién mientras la abrazaba…dios siempre olía condenadamente tan bien…

Bien…avanzamos mucho…solo nos faltan algunas fotografías y vuala…-contesto ella con una bonita sonrisa.

Me encanta verte las piernas…alguien te ha dicho que son hermosas como su dueña…-ella solo rio.

Eres tan adulador mi amor…será por eso que te amo…-respondió la rubia.

Derrites mi corazón con tus dulces palabras…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Y tú al mío con tu sonrisa…-contesto Serena…no esperaron más y se unieron en un beso…que la hizo olvidar cualquier cosa en ese momento…sentir su cuerpo caliente cerca al suyo la hacía desear más…mucho más…

Haz pensado en lo que te dije del periódico…?.-

Sí, pero creo que me quedare por un tiempo trabajando ahí…además esta Florence y la verdad que es el mejor…no encuentro una justificación para que no le contrates más…claro está que a él no le perjudica mucho…pero es el mejor…-contesto la rubia.

Lo se…-contesto Darién…tan solo con saber que el colaboraba en las publicaciones tenían un resultado arrollador.-tengo que decirte que estoy contento con todo este tiempo a tu lado Serena y siempre deseo más de ti…

Sabes parece que me lees el pensamiento…a mi simplemente me pasa lo mismo…-contesto ella.

En ocasiones me pregunto que hice para tenerte a mi lado…siempre fue un sueñito guajiro que tuve…pero ahora que eres mi realidad desearía que no te fueras de mi lado…-

Tú eres un experto en adulación…-ambos rieron…

Mmm…que te parece si comemos…-dijo Darién.

Que se te antoja…-

Una pizza con un par de sodas…-contesto él.

Vaya, parece que estas en engorda…-

Eres tan graciosa mi amor…sabes que te amo…-dijo el sonriente…

Lo sé y yo te amo muchísimo más…-contesto la rubia.

Se fueron al departamento del pelinegro, Serena era la primera vez que estaba ahí…la verdad es que siendo el soltero tenía todo perfectamente en su lugar.

Que pasa…por qué esa cara mi amor…-pregunto el mientras se quitaba el saco…

Nunca había venido a tu departamento…-

Lo se…pero que te parece…-contesto el mientras se quitaba la corbata, poniendo demasiado nerviosa a la rubia.

Esta demasiado pulcro…-Darién rio de buena gana por lo que decía.

Me gusta vivir bien…todo en su lugar y limpio…mi madre me dice que soy demasiado severo conmigo mismo…pero creo que es más fácil para mi vivir de esa manera…

Pero la verdad es que me sorprende…-contesto con una sonrisa.

Sabes quiero que hablemos de algo…te parece si te sientas…en lo que me cambio de ropa…te dejo aquí el dinero por si llega pizza…-sin más desapareció por unos instantes…

La pizza llego caliente y pago con el dinero que le dejo Darién…la cantidad exacta…la verdad es que le sorprendía como era tan meticuloso para cada cosa…recordó un par de salidas que habían tenido y lo pulcro que siempre era en todo…

Listo…comemos…-dijo ella mientras gritaba para que el pelinegro se apurara.

No es necesario que grites Serena…-contesto mientras entraba bañado, perfectamente rasurado, oliendo rico y con un pantalón de mezclilla perfectamente planchado y un playera limpia, traía unas sandalias y vaya que se miraba tan encantador.

Ella sonrió maravillada pero a la vez desconcertada…por qué bañarse…estaba en su casa…no era tan necesario…de pronto se sintió un poco incomoda…ella ahí en un lugar tan limpio y tan perfecto la ponía demasiado nerviosa…

Solo atino a regalarle una sonrisa que el correspondió amablemente.

* * *

Hola gracias por los comentarios...veremos como funciona la pareja...saludos...!


	6. FELICIDAD

**CAPITULO 6**

**FELICIDIDAD**

Pues te ayudo a poner la mesa…-pregunto la rubia mientras el solo la abrazaba…

No…siéntate yo sirvo…- y así lo hizo comieron pizza con una conversación un tanto rara e incómoda…

Haz pensado en que nosotros tarde que temprano pues…intimaremos…-Serena abrió los ojos muy grandes…no le espantaba algo así pero nunca lo había experimentado y la forma en que él lo decía la alteraba un poco.

Darién miro que miraba fijamente el plato…era lógico hablar con ella de eso tenían 6 meses juntos, estaban enamorados y la respetaba…pero una cosa era el amor y otra la pasión…aunque tal vez eso se da de manera espontánea y no de manera tan programada como el anunciaba.

Sé que eres hombre y no sé cómo sea tu vida sexual antes de que estuvieras conmigo y no me interesa…la verdad es que igual no eres mi primer novio…pero nunca he estado con ningún hombre y esperaba que no fuera un tema de conversación…que se diera de manera natural…

Puedo esperar…-dijo el con la verdad en la mano…

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron comiendo…

Por dios en verdad que es raro tu novio…aunque muy guapo por cierto…-dijo Mina sorprendida por lo que comento la rubia…

Si lo se…siempre pensé que eso era como natural…el momento y sucedía es todo…

Lo se…así siempre es la primera vez no planeada y la verdad es que es la peor…siempre la segunda es mejor…-dijo Mina con tranquilidad.

Perdón se me olvidaba que eras especialista en el tema…-contesto la Serena…

Muy graciosa…solo porque yo soy sexualmente activa no quiere decir que me acongojare por tu mal comentario mala amiga…-Serena la abrazo mientras ambas reían.

Que lindas se ven así…parecen hermanas…-soltó Armand el novio en turno de Mina.

Verdad que si amor…-contesto Mina sonriente.

Lo se…-completo Serena mientras se despedían…

Yaten entro por casualidad al café junto con una chica de cabello rubio bastante bonita…la verdad es que era guapo no lo podía negar y era una buena persona…recordó sin querer los momentos a su lado…

Eran tan diferentes él y Darién…con Yaten todo era tan informal, de manera natural como libre…y con Darién era todo perfección…

Prefería seguir su camino…así que pago la cuenta y salió de ahí…cuando creía que las cosas estaban ya sin problemas…-Serena…

Era el…-Hola…-dijo ella.

Como te ha ido Serena…-pregunto sonriente.

Bien y tú que tal…-contesto él.

Pues tengo la galería en New York…me mudare en el siguiente mes…-dijo él pues su graduación había sido ya…la rubia sintió mucho alegría por el…esos habían sido sus sueños.

Me da mucho gusto porque cumplas tus sueños…-dijo la rubia tratando de omitir el dolor que sentía en su pecho por el hecho de no estar más con esos planes.

Y como vas tu…supe que trabajabas con Florence…-soltó el, ambos admiraban su trabajo.

Si, la verdad es que es un excelente maestro…cada día aprendo más de, el…-contesto Serena…-bueno pues me marcho tengo muchos pendientes aún…

Espero que las cosas que tengas ahora te hagan felices…-dijo el mientras la rubia sonreía…como sonreír ante algo que tal vez nunca cumpliría…

Lo soy…-sin más salió de ahí como pudo…camino un par de cuadras y al fin llego a su casa.

Se recostó y pensó perfectamente lo que lo que deseaba realizar como profesional de la lente…la verdad es que le gustaba cubrir eventos pero no era lo que le apasionaba…

Pasa algo…-dijo Richard su padrastro mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación…-

Adelante…-contesto la rubia, la verdad es que él era su otro padre y era demasiado comprensivo.-

Tienes algo hija, te veo un poco preocupada…-pregunto siempre comprensivo Richard.

Nada por qué preocuparse papa…-dijo Serena mientras sonreía.

Bueno tu mama, está horneando un pastel…me dijo que bajes a ayudarle…-una tarea que le encantaba hacer…

Vamos pues…-contesto ella mientras bajaban a la cocina…

En verdad es que está muy…pero muy caro…-soltó Taiky sorprendido por el anillo que le daría Darién a la rubia en señal de compromiso…

Es perfecto para mi perfecta esposa…-respondió el sonriente…

Creo que mi hermana se desmayara de la impresión…aunque no es muy pronto para pedirle matrimonio...-dijo Taiky preocupado, pues Serena no era siquiera mayor como para tomar una decisión tan importante para casarse.

Eso es lo de menos cuñado lo que deseo es formar mi familia y amo a tu hermana…-

Lo se Darién…pero ella un es pequeña, recién se recibirá de la Universidad y no creo que sea bueno casarse aún…ella debe volar…-al pelinegro eso no le causo nada de gracia…sabía que ella sería una fotógrafa, pero podría desarrollarse dentro de su empresa perfectamente…

Sabes no coincido con tu idea…ella puede crecer profesionalmente aquí…-dijo el completamente cerrado.

Espero que las cosas salgan como planeas Darién…-contesto Taiky mientras salía de la oficina del jefe…

Serán perfectas…-contesto Darién muy seguro de todo.

La graduación de Serena estaba por llevarse a cabo…ella estaba feliz…su vida era una festín de dicha…Darién era lo mejor que la vida podría haberle dado.

Cómo te sientes mi amor…-pregunto el pelinegro sonriente.

La verdad es que estoy emocionada…además mis padres se siente orgullosos de mi…lo bueno es que creo que tengo todo en la vida…a mis padres, a ti y lo que siempre soñé…-contesto la rubia feliz.

Lo se mi amor…yo también estoy feliz de tenerte a ti…-dijo Darién sonriente…-me encantaría que hiciéramos un viaje a África…

En verdad…!.-contesto emocionada la rubia…-alguna vez has viajado…

Si, un par de veces…la verdad es que es distinto a como lo vez en televisión…tal vez en algunas zonas de decepcionas…pero hay lugares tan primitivos donde la naturaleza vive libre…así como siempre fue…-la rubia lo miraba emocionada…seria grandioso viajar rumbo al áfrica.

Dios como lo dices suena tan poético…-contesto Serena sonriente.

Un poema para la musa que inspira todo lo que dentro de mi esta…-dijo el sonriente…

Eres el más grande amor sobre la tierra…lo más importante para mi…-contesto la rubia en verdad enamorada hasta el tuétano…por él era capaz de dejar todo…de guardar sus alas por seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo…

Te amo…-respondió Darién conmovido por lo que la rubia le decía…se unieron en un beso que hizo la sangre hervir al pelinegro, la verdad es que anhelaba el día de pedirle matrimonio y convertirla en su esposa había esperado ya un año en el intento…

Taiky aún no estaba del todo convencido de que se casara su hermana…pero no podía intervenir en nada…sería una decisión que tomaría Serena, claramente sin consultar a nadie…estaba enamorada y eso era lo que valía…

Serena sonreía feliz mientras arrojaba el birrete como los demás compañeros mientras anunciaban su graduación…su sonrisa se quedó grabada en la memoria de Darién de manera eterna…

Esa era la mujer de la que se había enamorado…la niña que creció y le demostró que una mujer espectacular estaba ahí.

La miro como se tomaba fotos con sus amigos de la universidad y tolero eso…la verdad es que Serena despertaba instintos que el en verdad desconocía…era como si él se sintiera completamente responsable de ella…

Como si quisiera protegerla de todo…contra todos y por solo una cosa verla feliz…-lista mi amor…

Si…como me veo mama…-dijo Serena.

Te ves hermosa con tu toga…hay hija estoy feliz de verte graduarte…me siento tan orgullosa de ti…-dijo Ikuko emocionada, mientras se unían en un fuerte abrazo.

Gracias mama…-contesto la rubia…

Déjame felicitarte hija…-contesto al mismo tiempo Richard mientras la rubia se unía en un fuerte abrazo…

Kenji y Susan se acercaron para felicitar a la rubia…ante la cara de tal vez cordialidad o hipocresía de Ikuko…Serena simplemente no lo sabía…

Lo que si sabía es que sus padres habían vivido un amor en verdad apasionado, producto de, el…ella.

Que tal…buenas tardes…-saludo Kenji mientras su esposa y el dirigían su completa atención a la rubia…

Buenas tardes…-contesto Richard educadamente mientras Ikuko sonreía…

Hija estoy orgulloso de que te gradúes…-anuncio Kenji…

Gracias por acompañarme papa…-dijo ella formalmente como siempre lo hacía…digamos que tenían un trato tal vez cordial entre padre e hija biológica…pero su comunicación se limitaba a la cuestión meramente telefónica.

Nunca juzgo el hecho de que no pudiera tomar tal vez unas vacaciones de verano en la casa de su padre, porque tal vez sus hijos eran menores o simplemente no había la comunicación ni la disposición de los involucrados…

Susan siempre la miraba como ajena a todo…como una pariente lejana por visitar…su madre siempre le alegaba que eso no era lo que deseaba para ella.

Sus conversaciones se limitaban a como estas…bien…yo igual…te paso a tu padre…-esas eran siempre las mismas palabras desde hacía más de 16 años…y no se lo tomaba a personal…ella no era parte de la vida de ella.

Me da gusto verte graduar con honores Serena…creo que le te has esforzado mucho…y me alegro tanto por ti…-la rubia estaba en verdad sorprendida por el más largo monologo que le había escuchado a la esposa de su padre.

Muchas gracias Susan…-contesto la rubia sonriéndole…-Padre deseo presentarte a mi novio Darién Shields…

Es un placer conocerle…-dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba un fuerte apretón de mano a Kenji que lo miro con cara de pocos amigos…algo no le gusto de, el…

Cuanto tiempo tienen saliendo…-pregunto el papa de la rubia.

Un año papa…ya te lo había dicho…-contesto ella.

Es usted mayor que Serena cierto…-pregunto Kenji mientras la rubia se quedaba medio preocupada, pues nunca se imaginó que su padre se pusiera en ese plan.

Si soy de la edad de Taiky su hermano mayor…-contesto el pelinegro…

No es su hermano…pero quiero que este enterado de que tal vez no consiento mucho su relación…pero las decisiones las toma mi hija y yo debo como su padre respetarla…eso si…ella no está sola…eso que si le quede claro…-Darién se quedó con un mal sabor de boca…pues en si deseaba caerle bien al padre de Serena.

Bueno será mejor que felicitemos a Serena, Kenji no es momento de hacerla sentir incomoda…-dijo Susan interfiriendo…

Hija estoy orgulloso de verte graduada, espero que cumplas tus sueños y te realices como profesionista…que nada ni nadie te detenga…-Darién capto la indirecta completamente, solo atino a sonreír.

La rubia se unió en un abrazo con su padre y después con Susan…todos fueron a comer tratando de que fuera lo más cordialmente posible…

Kenji y Susan crearon su propia atmosfera…pero se comportaron a la altura…-Ikuko podría hablar contigo un momento…-dijo Kenji ante la sonrisa cordial de Richard.

La verdad que es esposo de Ikuko era un hombre maduro que sabía diferenciar perfectamente…sabía que Ikuko había sufrido mucho con ese hombre…pero era el pasado y ese se queda atrás…

Que pasa Kenji…-contesto ella tranquila…

Mira tal vez no seré el mejor padre que quisieras tú para Serena o incluso yo mismo deseara…pero no me gusta ese hombre para mi hija…-dijo el con cara de preocupación…

Si algo sabia Ikuko era que cuando Kenji decía algo…era cierto…a ella le encantaba Darién…porque…simplemente en el miraba al hombre que ahora ella tenía a su lado…

Yaten era como Kenji…por eso no estuvo del todo acuerdo a que saliera con el…pero ahora eso era también historia.

Mira no sé por qué lo dices…es la primera impresión que tienes de, el…yo lo conozco de toda la vida y es un buen chico.

Y que dijo Taiky cuando ellos comenzaron a salir…se puso muy contento o creyó que no era lo correcto…-una buenísima pregunta Ikuko no contesto…-lo ves…solo quiero que estés al pendiente de ella…es nuestra hija y yo quiero que sea feliz…cuídala por mi…

Te lo prometo…-contesto Ikuko…

Gracias…-contesto Kenji como siempre inexpresivo…-la comida termino y él tenía que partir a su casa…-espero que todo salga bien hija…te deseo lo mejor…

Gracias papa por tomarte el tiempo para venir…-contesto la rubia sonriente…se despidieron y partieron a casa…

La graduación fue un éxito…la fiesta estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias…Serena cerro su ciclo escolar feliz.

Un mes había pasado, Serena ahora trabajaba de tiempo completo en la agencia de Darién…por lo que se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos…

Darién tenía todo preparado para proponerle matrimonio a Serena, había pensado en una cena a la luz de las velas, un violinista, flores y la proposición…sin embargo su amigo Taiky le dijo anticuado…

Le propuso que bailara o le llevara Serenata con los Mexicanos…algo diferente…pero él no podía pensar en ello.

Así que opto por algo sencillo…-lista termine con las fotos Darién…-la rubia lo miro con cara de sorpresa pues justo cuando paso por ella iba de traje como todos los días…ahora vestía jeans, tenis y playera…informal…-cuando te has cambiado.

Hace un rato…te dije que hoy era un día para relajarme…-contesto el…-vámonos mi amor…-tomo a Serena de la mano y partieron…

Que te parece si cenamos algo…-dijo con una sonrisa…caminaron cerca del lago…varias parejas caminaban abrazadas…tomadas de la mano…era una noche calurosa y tranquila…

Serena miro a Darién sonriente…la verdad es que se sentía tan a gusto a su lado…cenaron en un pequeño restaurante algo de pasta italiana y vino…algo sencillo y simple que los hizo conversar y sonreír…

El pelinegro pago la cuenta y compro una rosa roja para su amada…-toma mi amor…

Serena sonrió y el la abrazo mientras sus labios se conectaban en un delicioso beso…la verdad es que no se cansarían de hacer eso…

Sabes algo te amo…que te parecería un paseo en bote…-dijo Darién con entusiasmo…

A esta hora…aun rentan botes…-respondió la rubia sacada de onda.

Creo que sí...-respondió el muy sonriente, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano…

Disculpe señor podría rentarme un bote…-el tipo sonrió y le dijo que tomara el que estaba ahí…-bueno creo que hemos tenido un poco de suerte mi amor…

Vaya…no pensé que a esta hora pudiéramos subir a un bote…-contesto Serena sorprendida.

Tú no te preocupes…vamos a divertirnos…-la rubia subió y el comenzó a remar…la noche estaba preciosa…con un luna luciendo a su esplendor…las parejas caminaban abrazados…enamorados…otras sentadas en las bancas admirando el paisaje.

Darién miraba a la rubia y sabía que ella era la mujer con quien deseaba compartir el resto de su vida.

La rubia miraba el cielo…la noche estaba preciosa…las estrellas se miraban espectaculares…la luna igual…-me encanta esta noche Darién…todo se ve tan precioso…

A mi también me encanta…-de pronto el pelinegro dejo de remar y quedaron a la mitad del lago…-sabes Serena estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado…eres la mujer de mi vida…

Pero que cosas dices Darién haces que me ponga nerviosa…-contesto ella.

Crees que ha valido la pena estar conmigo…-la rubia sonrió…

Claro que valió la pena…-contesto con una sonrisa preciosa…

Hay Serena en verdad no sé qué hacer contigo…-contesto el mientras se unían en un beso…- te amo y por eso esta noche…

La rubia se percató de que un escenario al frente del lago aparecía había un grupo tocando una suave melodía…la canción era conocida para ella…Waiting for a like you…

Toda la gente se sorprendió…pues generalmente los eventos se realizaban los sábados en la noche…

Vaya…-dijo Serena sorprendida, esa canción le encantaba y Darién siempre se la cantaba…-es mi canción…-dijo sorprendida.

Sabes mi cielo…eres la mujer que siempre soñé tener a mi lado…me enamore de ti desde que te vi…aunque tenías 15 años…pero tal vez me hubieran encarcelado por abusar de una menor…aunque claro estaba que ni me hacías caso…

Serena sonreía pues era verdad…el pelinegro le tomo las manos…

Sabes creo que es momento de que haga algo que tengo mucho tiempo analizando…me haces un hombre feliz…me mantienes dichoso…eres la luz de mi oscuridad…

Serena Blydon…-el pelinegro se inco…la rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…nunca se imaginó que eso sucediera…-me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa…

Y ahí lo comprendió…todo había sido hecho para ella…su corazón corría a mil por hora…no cabía tanta felicidad en su pecho…ese era el día más bello de su vida…

Si acepto…-dijo el mientras abrazaba al pelinegro…- Darién alzo la mano y un espectáculo de juegos artificiales iluminaron la noche…y ellos tenían la mejor vista…

Darién le coloco el impresionante anillo…era imposible no llorar…la felicidad estaba instalada en la vida de la rubia…

Por dios es el día más feliz de toda mi vida y tú me lo has dado Darién…me haces en verdad dichosa…-dijo ella emocionada mientras se arrojaba a su brazos y lo besaba como nunca lo había hecho…

Darién no era de cartón…corría sangre por sus venas…la verdad es que le era cada día más difícil soportar no tener sexo…pero esperaría por ella…por que la amaba…la amaba demasiado…como para por fin casarse y formar una familia…

Me haces dichoso mi amor…pero dime…que te parece si platicamos que haremos…

Pues lo que tú digas para mi está bien…

Bueno pues son tantas cosas mi cielo…-la rubia lo miraba dispuesta a todo…sin importar nada en lo absoluto…él era la promesa de amor que deseo siempre…

Tal vez…sus sueños profesionales quedaría en espera…pero tener a un hombre que amas con una promesa de hacerte feliz…es algo que no puedes dejar pasar…

Esa era su oportunidad y él era el hombre indicado…lo amaba…sin importar nada ni nadie.

* * *

Ahora que la rubia acepto...veremos que es lo que pasa...gracias por tu comentario Yesqui...espero les agrade el capitulo...intentare subir otro mas...saludos...!


	7. PENA

**CAPITULO 7**

**PENA**

La verdad es que esta precioso este anillo hija…-dijo Ikuko feliz por el hecho de que su hija se había comprometido a matrimonio con el hombre de su vida…

Lo se…fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida mama…todo fue tan perfecto…-señalo Serena en verdad emocionada.

Y tú estas segura de que es lo que quieres hija…-pregunto Richard…

Si…papa…amo a Darién…es lo que quiero…-confirmo la rubia…

Pues bueno tenemos una boda que organizar…pero antes creo que debes de hablar con Kenji…-la rubia de pronto no se sintió tan feliz…

Lo se…pero creo que él no se pondrá contento por mi decisión de casarme…

Vamos hija no seas tan negativa…-contesto Ikuko…por lo que la rubia subió a su cuarto y le marco a su padre…

Bueno…-escucho la respuesta del otro lado…la voz de Kenji Blydon Tsukino el hombre más recto del mundo…

Papa como estas soy Serena…-dijo ella con muy nerviosa…

Hija como estas…paso algo…te noto nerviosa…-contesto su padre siempre tan acertado…

Sí, todo está bien…pero deseo que estés enterado de que me comprometí con Darién…-de pronto sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho…

Ok…-fue lo único que escucho de su padre…

Papa…sé que tal vez no te de gusto…pero…-dijo arrebatadamente la rubia.

Sabes hija…a mi parecer eres muy joven para casarte…no conozco a ese hombre…pero hay algo que no me da buena espina…solo dime si en verdad estas convencida de casarte con el…-al igual que Richard le preguntaba lo mismo…

Si, papa…estoy enamorada…-contesto ella sonriente.

Una cosa es estar enamorada y deslumbrada y otra es estar consciente y convencida de compartir la vida con una persona…-dijo el…-sé que tal vez te cuestiones que yo te diga esto, pues me separe de tu madre, pero por eso no te puede servir mi experiencia…no me gustaría que pasaras por lo mismo que nosotros…sufrimos mucho…

La rubia comprendió el temor de su padre a fracasar en un matrimonio…claro ellos se habían casado supuestamente muy enamorados…pero eran la típica pareja que se casó con muchos ideales sin armas…

Te comprendo papa…pero créeme que estoy convencida de hacerlo…-contesto ella.

Está bien…solo quiero que seas feliz hija…y que no dejes tus sueños…-dijo Kenji tratando de convencerse de algo…

Gracias papa…-contesto la rubia…

Vaya que me costó un trabajo…pero lo bueno fue ver a mi hermanita sonriente…-dijo Taiky sonriente…

Gracias hermano nos sabes el favor que me hiciste…lo que siempre se me quedara en mi cabeza es su carita de sorpresa…-dijo el…

Sofy toco la puerta…-Perdón que interrumpa Lic…pero está buscándole una persona…-

Quien es…-pregunto el pelinegro no esperaba a nadie.

Es posible que a tu mama no le des la bienvenida hijo…quiero saber si es verdad que te me casas…-dijo Cristina Spencer su madre…-Taiky que malo eres porque no me has invitado…

Mama…por favor…-dijo con vergüenza el pelinegro, pues sus padres vivían en San Diego y el en California.

No mereces esa información o que…ni siquiera conozco a tu futura esposa…-reclamo molesta Cristina…mientras su hermana Michiru aparecía.

Te la haz aventado buena hermano…-dijo Michiru sonriente…

Gracias Sofía puede retirarse…-la verdad es que sentía pena de su escandalosa familia…el siempre trataba de ser tan recto.

Se saludaron después de tanta reclamadera y tomaron asiento…Taiky rara vez convivía con la familia de Darién que solían ser siempre tan alegres…tan informales…tan unidos y tan divertidos…en ocasiones se preguntó si su amigo no era adoptado…pero al conocer a su padre John Shields sin duda supo que si eran su familia.

Por qué han venido…-dijo el seriamente.

Pues como que porque hijo…hay una boda que organizar…quiero conocer a tu novia…a su familia…si no es por que escucho a tu padre felicitándote…jamás me entero…eres mi hijo…-soltó Cristina orgullosa de ser su mama.

Mama…contrataremos a un especialista…no ocupamos nada más…-dijo Darién…-además yo les invitaría a su tiempo…no veo que deben hacer aquí.

No seas grosero Darién…mi madre y yo madrugamos para poder llegar a tiempo…lo que no me parece es que le restes tanta importancia a un evento como este…casarse es algo en verdad serio y que incluye a la familia…-dijo Michiru…ella sabía que su hermano siempre era un hueso difícil de roer…

Generalmente en esta familia Shields Spencer…los hombres eran lo que se encargaban del manejo de las empresas…por lo que ocasionalmente omitían las opiniones femeninas…solo Setsuna por ser la mayor intervenía claramente le había costado mucho…pero estaba presente en la empresa.

Sabes hijo en ocasiones pienso que te avergüenzas de mi…-dijo Cristina con una seriedad terrible…

Darién la miro con pesar…su madre era una mujer alegre, jovial, que siempre tenía una sonrisa…su único problema es que era demasiado entrometida en sus asuntos…eso no le gustaba…él vivía metódicamente…-no es eso mama…falta tiempo recién me he comprometido ayer…

Perfecto y quien es ella…-pregunto su mama sonriente…Darién tuvo que cerrar los ojos pues sabía que en cuanto supiera el nombre Serena tal vez desearía no haber aceptado…su madre era demasiado energética.

Taiky sonrió por el aprieto en el que estaba…-es la hermana de Taiky…Serena…-

Por dios….eres un asalta cunas…es una niña…-grito Cristina sorprendida, pues recordaba a la rubia a sus 15 años…

No es una niña mama….-contesto el molesto…-ya es una mujer hecha y derecha.

La puerta sonó… y apareció Serena…-perdón Darién quisiera hablar contigo sobre la sesión de fotos del comercial del Cereal…Setsuna me dijo que deseaba algo campirano…pero…

Tu…!...-grito sin más Cristina…la madre de Darién…la verdad es que Serena no sabía mucho de la familia de su ahora prometido…solo lo básico…

Su padre John había cedido el manejo de la empresa a Darién, Setsuna trabajaba con el…Zafiro atendía otros negocios junto con su hermano menor Gustav y su hermana Michiru se encargaba de su matrimonio…solo eso…no más…

Yo…!.-dijo Serena mientras miraba a sus costados…la única vez que la miro fue hace muchos años en la graduación de su hermano…pero ella tenía otros intereses la verdad es que no le había prestado atención en lo más mínimo…por ello no la recordaba.

Mama que haces aquí…!.- dijo Setsuna quien entro también a la oficina…-la pelinegra camino a su madre y la saludo…la rubia estaba con cara de what…y se sintió mal…

Tal vez Darién no quería que ella conociera a su familia…sintió una enorme pena, por ello…miro como el pelinegro se levantaba y caminaba a su lado…-mi amor, quiero presentarte a mi madre y mi hermana Michiru.

Eres muy bonita…eres la chica del comercial verdad…-dijo Michiru que con solo al andar parecía una reina de belleza…

Si….-contesto la rubia tímidamente, sintiéndose fuera completamente de lugar…pues miraba la ropa fina de su cuñada y de la madre de Darién que a su sorpresa era rubia…como ella…seguramente los genes de su prometido serian de su padre…miro sus jeans rotos…su playera sencilla…sus convers…no encajaba en esa imagen…

En verdad ella es tu prometida…-dijo Cristina…

Ahórrate tus comentarios…además está trabajando…-dijo Darién.

Mira yo soy tu suegra…claro está que hubiera deseado conocerte antes…pero mi hijo…suele dejarnos siempre fuera de sus decisiones en especial a mí su madre…he de confesarte que esperaba otra persona…pero bueno…quisiera que habláramos sobre los detalles de la ceremonia…fechas…madrinas…flores…pastel…

Serena sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas…no había considerado absolutamente nada de eso…

Los meses había pasado después de algunos tragos amargos para la rubia, de decisiones, de peleas por flores, pasteles, manteles, invitaciones…todo un show…

Pero las cosas ahora estaban listas para la boda…ese mismo día se casarían al civil y por la iglesia…

Estoy tan feliz de verte así vestida…mi niña…-dijo Ikuko sonriente mientras la miraba preciosa en ese vestido estraples tipo corte Sirena…tenia pedrería en swarosky y bordados de oro…su cabello lo habían peinado de un chongo alto…cayendo un perfecto velo con bordados de oro…el vestido fácil pesaba unos 5 kilos con todo lo que traía bordado…a ella le había gustado a simple vista era sencillo sin bordados ni nada…pero su amada suegra había dicho que era sumamente sencillo.

Ella había escogido un vestido corte princesa, bonito pero demasiado tul para su gusto…así que para su salvación su cuñada Michiru busco uno entre medio…el corte sirena le favorecía completamente…así que combino los bordados del otro y vuala…ahí estaba su carisisisismo vestido…

Hija te ves muy bonita…-dijo Kenji quien se sentía orgulloso de su retoño…aunque aún no aceptaba a Darién…

Subieron al Rolls Royce y partieron a Misa…todo corrió como una película…Se sentía tan nerviosa por casarse…

Dios santo…pensó cuando inicio a caminar detrás de las niñas que repartían pétalos…y al final estaba el sonriente…perfecto…

La misa fue esplendorosa…se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando coloraron sus anillos…y el, la beso fue el mejor…

Las felicitaciones de sus seres queridos la hicieron inmensamente feliz…feliz de corazón.

Después se casaron al civil y sellaron al fin su amor…-para toda la vida mi amor…-dijo Darién sonriente y convencido…

Para toda la vida mi amor…-contesto ella radiante…con una sonrisa que jamás se repetiría.

Era el 28 de Febrero el día más especial en la vida de una chica enamorada…ese día se casaba con el amor de su vida, ilusionada sentía que se podía comer al mundo a mordidas y que nunca le faltaría nada…

Podría morir en ese instante porque su cuota de felicidad estaba más que cubierta…

Muchas gracias por asistir, sean bienvenidos a la fiesta…-dijo Darién Shields…

Pasen por favor…-dijo Serena Blydon, su flamante esposa…

Mientras recibían a los invitados…- por dios cuando Michiru me dijo que te casabas no me lo creía…-dijo Saori Campbell una amiga de la familia…

Es un gusto saludarte…-dijo Darién sonriente, mientras tenia tomada de la cintura a la rubia que sonreía también…

La verdad es que me sorprende que tu estés casado…pero bueno…forman un linda pareja y les deseo lo mejor…-dijo sonriente la castaña…

Creo que es fabuloso todo esto hermano…es un gusto vernos nuevamente Serena…-dijo Zafiro, tan parecido a Darién.

Gracias…-contesto la rubia sonriente nada haría que ese día perdiera la sonrisa…

Y cuando los hijos cuñadita…-Darién rio por el comentario de Gustav su hermano menor y Serena se puso roja como tomate.

Dios santo ese comentario creo que no va a lugar hermano…-dijo Setsuna mientras lo regañaba a lo que Gustav solo alzo las manos…

Creo que es hora de que los novios bailen el vals hijo…-dijo Cristina que termino por organizar todo…claro que el freno había sido Michiru…si no la fiesta duraría una semana, con circo incluido…y dejando en banca rota a Darién.

Vamos mi amada esposa…-dijo el pelinegro.

Me pregunto cuál será la canción que escogería tu madre para el vals…-soltó la rubia…

No te preocupes en eso escoge bien…-dijo el mientras llegaban a la pista y la música comenzó a sonar…los aplausos sonaron fuertemente…

Yo…sería capaz…

De entregarlo todo por este momento

Que He esperado tanto…

Nada, nada impedirá

Que esta vez yo sea como aquella estrella

Que brilla en lo Alto

Darién abarcaba la pequeña cintura de Serena y sus pasos parecían dibujados en ese bello vals…el amor era en verdad un sentimiento preciado y único…que a pocos les es otorgado.

Llevo…

Llevo como un talismán el beso que me diste

Y no me olvidado de aquella promesa que una vez te hice…

Sabes yo por ti seria capas

De convertirme en ave

De tener la fuerza que tienen los mares

De sentirme así,

Serena miraba a Darién perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos azul profundo…ese hombre era todo lo que ella jamás pensó merecer…era lo más importante para ella…lo único…lo que más amaba.

Así como hoy

Que la luna me mira

Que me sobra la vida

Que me alienta tu amor

Darién miro a Serena y sintió como cada fibra de su ser resplandecía por ella…despertaba de su largo letargo para vivir por su amor…por ella…para ella…junto a ella.

Así como hoy

Que no existen barreras

Que la sangre en mis venas

Es volcán de pasión

La música los hacia flotar el mundo no existía para ellos…solo su amor era el único que podía mantenerlos así como hoy a flote…sonrientes…enamorados…llenos de dicha…de anhelos…

Así como hoy

Que te tengo tan cerca

Que me toca brindarte

Lo mejor de los dos

Los aplausos no cesaban la imagen de dos personas tan queridas por sus familias hacían mella en sus corazones…pues el amor era algo que no podía ocultarse y opacaba cualquier cosa.

Nada, nada impedirá

Que esta vez yo sea como aquella estrella

Que brilla en lo Alto

Serena recordó la noche en que Darién le había pedido matrimonio con la Luna y las estrellas por testigo…un par de lágrimas se asomaron en sus bellos ojos azules

Llevo…

Llevo como un talismán el beso que me diste

Y no me olvidado ni aquella promesa que una vez te hice…

Sabes yo por ti seria capas

De convertirme en ave

De tener la fuerza que tienen los mares

De sentirme así…

Darién sonrió de ver a Serena así de conmovida, limpio con su dorso sus suaves mejillas…lo cierto era que tanta felicidad no había cabida en la vida de uno.

Así como hoy

Que la luna me mira

Que me sobra la vida

Que me alienta tu amor

Ambos sonrieron de manera intima…muchas cosas habían pasado esos días…desde la felicidad absoluta hasta la pena de no poder verse por la organización del día mas especial de su vida.

Así como hoy

Que no existen barreras

Que la sangre en mis venas

Es volcán de pasión

El amor que se tenían en verdad era puro, sincero y de corazón…se unieron en un beso olvidándose de lo que alrededor existía…viviendo su momento, Darién estrecho a Serena fuertemente contra su pecho…era feliz.

Así como hoy

Que te tengo tan cerca

Que me toca brindarte

Lo mejor de los dos

Los aplausos estallaron en el salón creando la noche más perfecta para ambos…el día de su boda…seria inolvidable…

Serena estaba agotada…iban al departamento del pelinegro donde vivirían…así lo había el decidido, pues aun en sus planes no estaba tener hijos…además el departamento contaba con 2 habitaciones y era perfectamente propio para una pareja y un solo hijo…

A la rubia no le importó pensar en solo tener un bebe…lo que el dijera era palabra ley para ella…por qué un solo bebe, para darle la mejor calidad de vida que pudiesen tener…

La decoración se había quedado justamente como estaba…contaba con todo lo que necesitaba una cocina mediana, con todos los implementos necesarios…justo como de ensueño…

Lo único que tal vez cambio fue que ella se mudaría a vivir ahí con el…solo eso, por lo que quedaron en que la rubia utilizara el armario del segundo cuarto…para que tuviera más espacio…

Ella estaba feliz…con todo lo que dejar implicaba en ese momento la verdad es que no le importaba…

Llegamos mi amor…-dijo el pelinegro…mientras ella se ruborizaba intensamente…esa sería la primer vez que estarían juntos…

Subieron por el ascensor a su casa…su nueva casa…-creo que es necesario que hagamos los honores mi cielo…-dijo Darién feliz…

La tomo en brazos mientras Serena sonreía…-creo que peso cinco kilos más con este vestido…-dijo ella divertida…

Ni que lo digas mi amor…-entraron a su hogar…la deslizo suavemente al suelo…-creo que podemos ponernos cómodos no crees…te parece si tomamos un baño…tu puedes utilizar la segunda habitación ahí está tu ropa…y yo mientras en mi recamara…

Serena se sintió contrariada por esas diferencias…pero así lo habían decidido por comodidad…sin embargo sintió que no era algo usual…-está bien…solo te puedo de favor me desabrocharías estos botones…

Claro…-Darién tuvo que pasar saliva pues era una muy larga hilera de botones…pero tuvo la paciencia del mundo…-listo amor…

Serena se sintió un poco decepcionada…pero no se lo tomo a personal…-gracias…-camino como pudo al cuarto perfectamente limpio…solo reino un poco de caos al momento de quitarse el velo, desmaquillarse…cuando al fin se pudo meter a bañar…dios el cabello era una completa maraña…si el peinado lucia precioso…pero con una cantidad impresionante de spray…

Que hacia el spray en su cabello nudos…miles de nudos…se lavó como tres veces el cabello para lograr eliminar todo ese spray…cuando estuvo conforme salió…se puso un sencillo camisón de seda…color marfil…contrastando con su bello tono de piel…

Darién estaba perfectamente rasurado, bañado, limpio y perfumado…perfecto…como siempre…

Serena salió con el cabello un poco húmedo…pero sonriente con una linda bata a juego…Darién la miro con una sonrisa, esperando por ella en la sala…-estas preciosa…

Camino hacia ella y la tomo en brazos…la deposito suavemente en el suelo…mientras le desanudaba la bata…cayendo libremente…mostrando la piel perfecta de ella…suave…

Sus pezones se transparentaban perfectamente…en ese suave encaje que adornaba la parte de arriba del camisón…ella se sentía nerviosa como nunca…y como siempre que estaba cerca de, el…

Te amo…-dijo Darién mientras deslizaba los tirantes por sus hombros cayendo el camisón libremente…solo dejándola con una preciosa tanga de encaje…él se quedó fascinado por la visión ante sus ojos…y era suya…solo suya…

Me encanta el encaje en ti…-dijo el sonriente, mientras la beso con pasión…Serena solo se dejó amar…el pelinegro se deshizo de su pijama quedando perfectamente desnudo para ella.

Serena se quedó asombrada al verlo…era tan guapo…tenía un buen cuerpo…fácilmente podría convertirse en modelo de comerciales…dios y esa parte…estaba precioso…

Se dejó acariciar y se limitó a cerrar los ojos…Darién la levanto en brazos y la deposito en la cama…poco a poco fue acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo…

Recorrió su anatomía con besos húmedos…saboreo con apreciación sus rosados pezones…Serena sintió que flotaba…poco a poco…flotaba…

Su cuerpo era un mar de sensaciones que desconocía por completo…nunca antes había reaccionado de esta manera…sentía que su piel ardía al suave contacto de los labios de Darién…

Quien ahora parecía fascinado con sus pechos…jamás pensó que pudieren tener ese tipo de uso…o que siquiera le proporcionaran esa clase de placer…y que le dieran placer a él.

Gimió sin querer y eso pareció que hizo mella en Darién…pues poco a poco descendió…y ella se puso roja de la pena…

Le beso suavemente la entrepierna…beso sus pantorrillas…sus pies…y se centró en abrir sus piernas…ella tuvo un poco de resistencia…pero que podía perder…si él era su esposo…el hombre que más amaba en el mundo…

Cedió a sus caricias…Darién no perdió tiempo le quito su tanguita con toda su autorización…la rubia estaba roja como tomate…-confía en mi…-fueron las únicas palabras que de sus labios salieron…

Sus piernas se abrieron lentamente y él se posiciono en su entrada…se hundió suavemente en su carne y ella sintió que desfallecía de placer insólito.

Probo con delicadeza su botón de femineidad…la rubia se retorcía…nunca antes había tenido esa increíble sensación que la hacía sentir cada día más…y más…

Y el, la sintió…así que se dedicó por completo a proporcionarle ese placer…poco a poco…lentamente y casi termina en un orgasmo al escucharla gemir su nombre varias veces…sonrió al verla así.

La rubia sentía que su cuerpo se había convertido en una gelatina…no tenía fuerzas en su cuerpo…estaba a la merced de Darién…

Lo sintió como se posicionaba arriba de ella…y su peso era magnifico…sentir a su hombre sobre ella…la beso con pasión…sus lenguas de unieron en un danza apasionada y aun sin fuerzas no supo como deseaba más su cuerpo deseaba mucho más.

Darién lo supo…así que espero y se posiciono sobre ella y la beso…tiernamente…sintió al bienvenida al suave cuerpo de su esposa…era tan estrecha…tan pequeña…tan suya…

Serena sintió un dolor cuando el trato de entrar…pero no podía…así que trato de no ponerse dura…trato de suavizar su cuerpo…así de un jalón sin más sintió como el entraba…haciéndola gritar…

Pero los labios del pelinegro la cubrieron inmediatamente…trato de moverse nuevamente pero ella era demasiado estrecha se quedó así por un momento y con sus besos la suavizo…

Sus movimiento comenzaron a ser más rápidos…ella gemía por las miles de sensaciones que él podía originarle…así poco a poco tomo posesión de su cuerpo y alma…era suya por completo…

La escucho como gemía de placer y no pudo detenerse más…detrás de ella alcanzo la cima…

* * *

Hola chicas...gracias por sus comentarios...esperemos que la pareja funcione como tal o ustedes que creen que suceda...les dejo otro capitulo mas que no pude subir el viernes...pero sin demora actualizare cada dia...saludos...!


	8. SUFRIMIENTO

**CAPITULO 8**

**SUFRIMIENTO**

Desde ese día…las cosas ahora se habían vuelto algo completamente distintas…

Serena que te dije de la pasta de dientes…hazme el favor de tener cuidado por favor…-la rubia se estreso mucho porque no le gustaba que a las 7 de la mañana su primer regaño llegara…

Disculpa Darién, solo que me apresure para preparar el desayuno…-contesto ella…el pelinegro salió vestido implacablemente…con su traje color azul marino…siempre tan guapo…

Ya te has cambiado…-pregunto el, mientras la miraba con una sencilla falda de mezclilla, convers y una blusa de tirantes…el cabello lo llevaba en un chongo alto…

No aun no termino…pero siéntate para servirte el desayuno…-dijo ella apurándose para no retrasar a su esposo…

El pelinegro se sentó…tomo el periódico y comenzó a leer…le encantaba desayunar todo caliente…café, tostadas, huevo con beicon y jugo de naranja natural…así mismo un molde con fruta fresca picada…obviamente el no hacía nada de eso…le gustaba pero que se lo sirvieran…para eso tenía a su esposa.

Serena como siempre no alcanzo a comer nada…se puso un pantalón de seda unos tacones y una blusa suelta…se maquillo brevemente…y tomo su bolso…

Había perdido un par de kilos por la vida tan ajetreada que tenía en casa…el pelinegro termino y se levantó…espero a que Serena lavara los trastes y dejara la cocina limpia…

Ya termine amor…-dijo ella…

Vámonos porque se me hace tarde…-la rubia tomo el molde con la fruta y lo dispuso en su bolsa.-después de 20 minutos llegaron a la oficina…con un suave beso en los labios el subió a su despacho y ella a ver pendientes en revelado…

En verdad es todo tan caótico como para que ni siquiera desayunes Serena…-dijo Amy sorprendida de la rutina de su ahora amiga…

Así es el matrimonio Amy…en ocasiones piensas que todo es color de rosa y no importa nada más…pero después ves que eso implica muchas cosas más…

Pues sabes creo que estas mal…digo yo con Taiky es todo tan relajado…si queremos desayunar es los dos juntos el me ayuda y así…compartimos los quehaceres…no soy solo yo la que hace todo…-dijo la peli azul con razón.

Taiky siempre había sido un chico autosuficiente, como su padre Richard lo había enseñado…ahora que vivía con Amy en unión libre…la verdad es que se les miraba muy felices…

Bueno en todo caso yo tal vez lo tengo mal acostumbrado…pero en fin déjame revelar esto…-dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a trabajar…

Hacía más de tres meses que Serena se había dado cuenta que no todo era bonito…o color de rosa como ella tal vez lo creyó…estar casada con Darién Shields implicaba muchas cosas…él era un importante empresario…

Había tenido primero que desaparecer su ropa anterior que consistía en la comodidad…tenis, pantalones de mezclilla y camisetas de algodón…con una vieja chamarra que completaba siempre su look…

Ahora su ropa era de marca especifica…pantalones de seda, de lino, de todo tipo menos mezclilla, sus vestidos simples de verano llenos de colorido fueron sustituidos por refinados vestidos de coctel para los eventos formales de la empresa.

Sus bolsos de mezclilla, mochilas…habían sido cambiadas por marcas reconocidas…Louis Vouttion, Dior, Channel…cualquier bolso que una simple mujer mortal con cierto interés en la moda desearía poseer…

Había sido todo un supuesto regalo…la rubia no supo cómo tomar las cosas…no era malo…pero no era bueno…sustituir o perfeccionar la frase favorita de su esposo su imagen…

Claro eso implicaba muchos costos de mantenimiento…pedicura, manicure, faciales, masajes…en esos aspectos no se sentía tan mal…

Pero aprender a caminar en tacones del 12 no era algo que ella deseara…su imagen si se había acomodado acorde a las necesidades de imagen de su esposo…

Listo…-dijo la rubia mientras intentaba sonreír…

Gracias Serena…déjame entonces mostrárselas a mi cliente te aviso…cuales quiere para la edición final…-

Está bien me avisas…-la rubia siguió con su trabajo tenía muchas cosas por hacer…se salió a tomarse un café…estaba relajada…se comió una deliciosa dona…

Tenía mucho que no hacia eso…-cuanto extraño hacer esto…-se dijo a sí misma la rubia sonriente…disfrutando de ese momento…de pronto de acordó que a esa hora Darién comía su fruta…así que por las prisas…se derramo el líquido caliente en el pantalón no fue mucho pero se quemó un poco…-dios…está caliente…!

Trato de limpiarse el pantalón…pero no fue suficiente estaba manchado…tiro el resto de la dona y camino de nuevo a la empresa…literalmente llego diez minutos tarde con la fruta de su amado esposo.

Toco la puerta…-adelante…-escucho la voz de, el…estaba molesto…

Hola cariño…disculpa la tardanza…-dijo ella mientras él la miraba con cara de enfado…

Sabes que a las 12 como fruta no a las 12:15 Serena…que pasa contigo…tengo escasos momentos de relax…que te paso en el pantalón…sabes cuánto cuesta…-dijo el mirándola con cara de enfado…

Lo lamento es que me tome un café y por venir a prisa…yo…

No me interesa…ya no puedo comer nada…estoy ocupado…-contesto el mientras Serena se sentía en verdad mal…ni siquiera le pregunto si se había quemado…o algo así…

Salió de la oficina en verdad triste por como el hombre que amaba la trataba mal…trato de controlarse hasta llegar al taller…se encerró en el cuarto de revelado y lloro…lloro como nunca…en verdad sentía que le dolía el pecho…se había quemado horriblemente las piernas…le habían salido unas ampollas…ahora que haría…

Se tomó un par de aspirinas para soportar el dolor…se fueron a casa cerca de las 7 de la noche…Darién estaba molesto a un con ella permanecieron en completo silencio…

Como pudo llego a su casa y se encerró en el baño del segundo cuarto…sabía que tenía que curarse…pero antes de eso bañarse para preparar la cena…

Algo que era como muy marcado en su casa…la limpieza…de la casa por completo…pero de ella también…

Era una rutina muy seguida llegar…bañarse…preparar la cena…servirle a Darién…recoger…limpiar la cocina y atenderlo…era su rutina desde hacía 6 meses…

Pero no fue fácil…se quitó el pantalón con mucho dolor…pues las ampollas habían reventado…lloro el dolor era insoportable…dolía mucho…no lo soporto más…así que como pudo se puso su falda, unas chanclas y su bolso…iría a urgencias no importaba como…

Darién…-dijo ella mientras lo miraba saliendo de la ducha…perfectamente vestido…-

Que quieres…por que no te has bañado…sabes que es tarde y tengo hambre…-respondió el fríamente mirándola con desdén…

Necesito ir a urgencias médicas…-dijo ella ignorando el dolor que sentía lejos del físico que era horrible…el dolor del alma.

Que pasa…?..-pregunto el contrariado…

Te dije que se me derramo el café en las piernas y me ampollo la piel…no soporto el dolor…-dijo ella mientras unas ligeras lagrimas escurrían por su cara…

Él se giró a verla y miro como la piel estaba roja…había restos de sangre y piel como botada…era una imagen terrible…-por dios Serena porque no me dijiste…santo dios…vámonos…-dijo el mientras se ponía los tenis.

Serena no supo cómo soporto todo el dolor…llegaron en tiempo record a urgencias…el medico claramente la miro contrariado…eso parecía como una escena de violencia domestica…

Como sucedió esto…-cuestiono el medico mirando directamente a Darién…como tratando de encontrar lógica en un accidente.

Mi esposa se derramo café…-dijo Darién ignorando su amenaza…

Linda creo que tienes mucho dolor verdad…a qué hora paso esto…-pregunto el médico de guardia.

A las 12 del día…compre un café y por apurarme con una tarea me lo derrame…-la enfermera miro feo a Darién y este supo que ellos pensaban que ella era víctima de violencia.

Y hasta ahora a las 8 de la noche vienes…quisiera hablar con su esposa por favor puede salir…-dijo el médico molesto…

Darién salió en verdad enojado…pensaban lo que no era.

Listo…-dijo la enfermera…

Eres una mujer demasiado linda…como para permitirte que pase esto…traes mucho dolor…estas quemaduras arden terrible, tu piel es muy sensible…por eso paso esto…Mariela por favor suminístrale suero y un sedante…-la enfermera asintió…-del uno al diez cuanto te duele.

Diez…-respondió Serena mientras se recostaba…

Te daré anestesia local para poder desinfectar…creo que quedaran cicatrices…pero con una crema se difuminaran bien…-contesto el medico…

Cerca de una hora después la rubia descansaba…estaba harta de muchas cosas…pero lo amaba…la enfermera se le acerco…-sabes hija…cuando yo fui joven…tuve un marido muy guapo como el tuyo…pero no fue lo que espere…ahora soy feliz…tengo una hermosa familia…no vale la pena estar así por más guapo y por más que lo ames…-le dijo la mujer sincera con una sonrisa…

Darién esperaba con paciencia en la sala…se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a Serena…y por lo mal que la había tratado…miro como la rubia caminaba a paso lento con unas vendas enormes en sus piernas…el médico le sonreía atento y no le gusto…

Se levantó y camino hacia ella…-mira necesitaremos que te hagas la limpieza de las heridas una vez al día…te voy a anotar el medicamento para evitar una infección, desinflamante y para dolor…-el medico miro a Darién…-solo quiero que seas consiente de que vale mucho tu vida…con su permiso…

Darién sintió que su sangre hervía del coraje…como se atrevía ese medicucho…- como estas…

Drogada…-contesto la rubia tratando de caminar…

Por qué no tuviste más cuidado Serena…te van a quedar marcas…

En verdad eso es lo que te preocupa Darién…-dijo ella por primera vez en su vida de casados algo molesta…

No te enojes…-contesto Darién sorprendido.

Sabes algo…lo único que deseo es dormir…-contesto ella caminando hacia el coche…pasaron a la farmacia y el se comportó como el marido que según era…llegaron a la casa y ella quedo profundamente dormida…

Al día siguiente obviamente la rubia estaba muerta de dolor…se levantó a tomarse los medicamentos…desayuno algo ligero y se fue a dormir a la segunda habitación…no contemplaba un solo roce…

Darién se molestó porque su desayuno obviamente no estaba…nada hecho…si comprendía que ella había tenido un accidente por su torpeza…pero para ello se quedaría en casa…así que fue a la otra habitación…se llevó una sorpresa al ver ropa tirada en el suelo.

Si algo le molestaba…era el desorden…-Serena…serena…despierta…

La rubia entreabrió los ojos se sentía tan mal…-que pasa…

Como que…que pasa…donde está mi desayuno…este tiradero que tienes que significa…por que no está todo en orden, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta el tiradero…ahora descansaras por lo menos ten las cosas a su tiempo…

La rubia como pudo se levantó…sentía escalofríos…preparo lo que pudo y el pelinegro salió molesto…

Serena tuvo un poco de temperatura…pero no supo cómo le hizo para tener todo en perfecto orden…esa fue la peor experiencia de su vida y para colmo la paso sola…con el…pero sin el…eso era el matrimonio para ella…

Los meses habían pasado desde que ella había sufrido ese trago tan amargo…las cosas cada día caían en una monotonía insufrible…se levantaba porque era su obligación…

Ese día en especial habría una cena por el aniversario de la agencia…por lo que la familia completa se reuniría junto con sus invitados…

La rubia se había puesto un hermoso vestido color aqua con transparencias…de la parte delantera era corto arriba de las rodillas y por detrás tenía una cola le quedaba hermoso…el cabello lo había ondulado y se había puesto accesorios color plata…se sentía bien.

Salió al encuentro de Darién con una enorme sonrisa…-y bien amor como me veo…

El pelinegro la miro de manera severa…-Estas de broma Serena…se te ven las marcas…cámbiate por favor…-

La rubia cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente ese había sido el peor año de toda su existencia y el hombre que según decía cada noche amarla…durante el día era un mounstro…

Ponte un vestido largo…-dijo el mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Está bien Darién…-la rubia camino triste…ese brillo que solía tener en su mirada simplemente no existía…trataba de que la gente a su alrededor viera a una Serena dichosa…feliz…enamorada…pero nadie sabía el infierno en el que ella por decisión propia vivía…no deseaba darle problemas a nadie…

Pero apúrate…no puedo llegar tarde…-presiono el mientras perfeccionaba su presentación…

Era imposible no llorar por eso…así que se pondría un vestido que a sabía que a Darién no le gustaba mucho por que llamaba demasiado la atención…se maquillo lo más rápido que pudo y quedo impresionante…perfecta para el hombre perfecto…

Estoy lista…-dijo ella mientras tomaba su abrigo…Darién miro el reloj y supo que no había tiempo…

Sabes que ese vestido no me gusta…-dijo con la voz entrecortada…

Lo se…-contesto ella mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso y caminaba hacia la puerta…

Serena por qué haces esto…-

Me da lo mismo Darién…vámonos no quiero llegar tarde…-la cara del pelinegro fue de completa sorpresa…

Llegaron al lugar y bueno la rubia fue el manjar de la noche…traía puesto un vestido precioso color rojo cereza de corte tipo sirena con una espectacular abertura del lado izquierdo…y sus labios rojos…

Todos la alabaron por el espectacular look…Darién recibió elogios por la belleza de su esposa…pero a él no le pareció en lo absoluto que su mujer fuera esa noche el centro de atención…

Dio un discurso e inicio la fiesta…claro estaba que sin perder los ojos de la rubia…ella se miraba feliz…fingía serlo y hacía tiempo que simplemente lo había perfeccionado…

Vaya haz estado estupendo Darién…-dijo su amiga Saori, mientras los demás brindaban…a él no le importaba nada más que la rubia…

Gracias…-su familia completa lo felicito el baile se abrió…por lo que esperaba bailar con ella…

Haz quedado estupendo Darién…-dijo ella sonriente, mientras se daban un beso en los labios…fingiendo ante todos…

Perdón que te lo robe querida…-dijo Saori con una sonrisa espectacular…

Adelante…por mí no hay problema…-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro se miraba obligado a bailar con la castaña.

Serena…estas bien…-pregunto Florence…mientras la rubia lo miraba con pesar…-vamos que con esa mirada me has dicho todo…

Ambos caminaron a la pista de baile mientras el trataba de distraer a Serena mientras le decía cosas para que riera.

No me parece que seas tan feliz Darién…-dijo Saori soltando la carne al asador…

Por qué dices eso…-pregunto el…

Por qué no es apropiado que la esposa de un empresario como tu llame tanto la atención…parece que salió de un cabaret…-dijo la castaña, agregándole un poco más leña al fuego.

El pelinegro se quedó callado analizando lo que una mujer le decía de su esposa…-creo que tu ocupas, digamos otra mujer…alguien que te respalde…que te de imagen…no una chiquilla con deseos de mujer…-completo ella mientras se unían en un abrazo más intimo…

Saori era una mujer muy atractiva de la edad de Darién…a diferencia de la rubia…ella había crecido rodeada de todos los lujos posibles…así que era una dama refinada…educada…excelente conversadora…manejaba varios idiomas…simplemente la mujer perfecta…

Darién esa noche en verdad se cuestionó si había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida…la música se volvió más suave…como para que las parejas bailaran…

Florence no creyó que fuera correcto bailar con la esposa del director de esa forma…por lo que acompaño a la rubia a la mesa…

Serena pensó que Darién haría lo mismo…pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que no fue así…fue todo lo contrario…el pelinegro se sentía en verdad molesto con ella, por lo que creyó que bailar de esa manera con Saori, tal vez la haría recapacitar con su comportamiento tan infantil…

La rubia en verdad se sintió avergonzada ante todos…incluso Cristina se molestó por el comportamiento de su hijo…-John crees que lo que hace tu hijo es correcto…

No…no lo es…-dijo firme su padre también molesto por su actitud…

Serena se sintió en verdad avergonzada…sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba…no sabía que era pero se había quebrado…para siempre…

Serena…segura que todo está bien entre ustedes…-pregunto Florence ante la fuerte escena que sin duda causaría habladurías…y dolorosas…más para su amiga…

No te preocupes Florence…yo estaré mejor…-dijo ella decidida…si algo tenía la rubia era palabra…cuando ella decía que no…era no…y una determinación como la que esa noche tomaría…cambiaria muchas cosas…

La canción termino y Serena no le dirigió la palabra a su esposo…quieres hablar…-fue lo que Darién le dijo…

Aquí no…-contesto la rubia…esa noche de fiesta en verdad fue larga…miro como Saori sonreía…pero ella no la frustraba… la frustraba otra cosa.

Serena estaba tal vez molesta, frustrada o muy enojada…pero más que nada se había dado cuenta de que era infeliz…muy infeliz…

En cuanto Darién cerró la puerta viviría una de las más largas noches…-Dime estas conforme con el espectáculo que has dado…como crees que quedaste ahí parada frente a todos…

La rubia solo atino a quitarse los tacones arrojándolos a donde fuera…- el ridículo lo has hecho tú con Saori…

Sabes una cosa no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que no eras lo que esperaba.- en verdad las palabras del pelinegro dolían…eso era lo que el siempre hacia lastimar…

Lo se…no es necesario que me lo digas…tener que fingir para tener a un malagradecido a mi lado…deje muchas cosas por tenerte feliz…me da lo mismo que quieras ya…-dijo Serena mientras se quitaba las joyas…-

Malagradecido yo…todo porque tenías que comportante como una esposa…

Una esposa es una compañera no una sirvienta…-grito Serena harta, mientras se soltaba el cabello.

Servirme para ti es tan malo…vaya…y el malagradecido resulta que soy yo…no lo puedo creer…estas mal pareces una adolescente…haciendo berrinche.- grito el mientras la miraba quitarse el vestido…

El adolescente eres tú y sabes algo Darién soy inmensamente infeliz a tu lado…

Mide lo que dices Serena…por qué no es lo que un esposo desearía escuchar…podría tomar medidas desesperadas…-

Revolcarte con Saori…mira Darién en estos momentos lo que menos me importa es eso…con tal de que me dejes en paz…con tal de que sea libre de ti…-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos…

Eso en verdad es lo que quieres…para hacerlo…-grito el molesto…

Hazlo…ya no me importa…me voy…-dijo ella mientras tiraba el vestido y caminaba al que siempre debió ser su cuarto…-Por qué no puedes tener recogida tu casa…

Esta nunca ha sido mi casa…es tu casa…yo llegue a una casa con todo impuesto…-contesto ella mientras tomaba su única falda de mezclilla y tomaba una playera de algodón…

Si porque yo he vivido aquí mucho tiempo…-dijo el pelinegro quien llevaba el vestido en mano…-En verdad crees que esto hare que me disculpe contigo Serena…eres patética…

No quiero nada de ti Darién…-dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos…él sabía que esa mirada era de determinación….

De pronto no se sintió tan seguro de las cosas…-En qué consisten tus razonamientos…

En que esto termino…para mí…-dijo ella…con la voz entrecortada.

Qué bien por tu culpa pasa esto…ahora tomas tus cosas y lo dejas…eres una pésima esposa…-dijo el mientras miraba como Serena tomaba una maleta que estaba previamente preparada…

Y tú eres el perfecto esposo…-Serena que quito los anillos que llevaban que mostraban que era la esposa de alguien…-

El pelinegro sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho…algo en verdad no sería igual…lo supo que no era un berrinche…pero suprimió cualquier sentimiento de debilidad…ahora no era el momento…

Que se supone que haces…quieres que te pida perdón…olvídalo Darién Shields nunca pide perdón a nadie…-contesto el orgulloso mientras Serena salía del cuarto con la maleta hecha…

El arrojo el vestido a la cama, mientras la seguía…la rubia llevaba la mano empuñada…sintió como el alma le dolía…dolía horrible el pecho…pero no podía dejar de ser fuerte…se lo debía a su madre…a su padre…

Ahora entendía cuánta razón él había tenido…

Para ahí Serena que si sales por esa puerta en tu vida vuelves a entrar…-comento el pelinegro demasiado seguro de que ella no se iría…terminaría pidiéndole perdón…

La rubia tuvo que tragar en seco…respiro tratando de no caerse…se giró y lo miro a los ojos…seguía con su actitud arrogante…orgulloso…imponente…guapo…hombre…idiota… infeliz…desgraciado…maldito...perfecto…

Le tomo de la mano y él se la dio…de pronto el esperaba un perdóname Darién tu siempre tienes toda la razón…

El pelinegro abrió la palma de su mano para tocarle la mano…ella puso en su mano sus anillos…- Solo te quedara hablar de mi…solo eso…

Se giró y en el fondo de su corazón espero una disculpa un abrazo…un te amo…algo…pero no paso…cerró la puerta y como dama siguió de largo…

Señora Shields…su taxi ha llegado…-dijo el vigilante…

Como pudo contesto…-Gracias…-amablemente el Sr. La ayudo a subir su equipaje…

Darién se quedó con los anillos en su mano…empuñándolos…no sabía que sentir…o que permitirse sentir.

* * *

Hola...casi siempre cuando la gente se casa idealiza las cosas...pero a lo que he escuchado es completamente diferente...eso si si te topas con un chico controlador...pues no hay ni para a donde hacerse...espero les guste el capitulo...saludos y gracias Yesqui por tu comentario...ya veremos como reacciona nuestro guapo Darien...saludos...!


	9. DOLOR

**CAPITULO 9**

**DOLOR**

Serena llego al departamento de la única persona que en esos momentos podría ayudarle…

El rubio abrió la puerta y lo que tenía frente a, el…le recordó tanto a su pasado…era una piltrafa de mujer…una mujer desecha...

Derrotada…desesperanzada…-Serena que paso…

Te lo dije…-recordó sus palabras…la hizo entrar con su maleta ya hecha…en cuanto cerró la puerta Serena no pudo más…no pudo más…comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho…

Florence la guio para que se sentara…también se sentó a su lado y la abrazo…solo es pequeña mujer sabía que era lo que había pasado…pero era suficiente para el…sabía que simplemente las cosas no serían iguales para Darién y ella…

Lloro amargamente por un rato y al final respiro…-quieres hablar de algo conmigo…-y Serena desahogo todo lo que había pasado…como vivía…su rutina diaria…cada cosa por la que tenía que pasar…

Florence no podía creer que Darién fuera así…no encajaba con la imagen que el tenia al lado de la rubia…-sabes creo que es lo mejor para los dos…no soy quien para decirte nada amiga…pero creo que cometiste el más grande error…

La rubia lo miraba con cara de sorpresa…-por qué lo dices…

Cuales eran tus sueños…-pregunto...-lo haz olvidado…

No…nunca los olvide…siempre han estado aquí…-dijo ella señalando su pecho…

Eres una chica preciosa…tienes talento…él te corto…te corto las alas y tu aceptaste…ahora haz dado el primer paso…sé que suena raro pero las pequeñas cosas como con las que haz empezado tu hacen la vida…y te la han hecho terrible…

Ahora resulta ironía mi vals…-contesto la rubia con una infinita tristeza…

Dar todo…sin esperar algo a cambio…eso es amor Serena…pero dejar tus sueños y no empatarlos…no es amor…creo que él se arrepentirá de todo esto más tarde…-dijo Florence…

No lo creo…es tan orgulloso…-dijo Serena sin esperanza alguna.

Créeme…te lo digo…depende de ti…todo depende de ti…y no sé por qué soportaste tanto.-contesto Florence.

Ni yo misma encuentro una justificación…pero no quiero mas eso…-dijo ella…

Pues estoy a tus ordenes…por ahora podremos dormir porque son las 4 de la mañana y creo que hay muchas cosas por hacer…-dijo el, sabiendo que las cosas para la rubia serian terribles en cuanto pasara la primera impresión…

Darién estaba seguro que la rubia llegaría al día siguiente pidiendo perdón…se sintió inquieto…pero acomodo las cosas…pensó…pensó…pensó…

Pero su orgullo no le permitía sentir debilidad por nada…termino con un dolor de cabeza y prefirió acostarse a dormir…por primera vez no se acordó de darse un baño…

El día siguiente…las cosas fueron otras…Darién despertó con jaqueca…era casi medio día…se sorprendió de levantarse tan tarde…se estiro y dijo…-Serena que vamos a desayunar…

Ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos como nunca…había un silencio en verdad cruel…un silencio que no le gustaba…estaba solo…como siempre…

Las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a su mente…pensó que podría haber sido un mal sueño…pero no era así…se levantó y camino a la cocina…estaba todo como justo a, el gustaba en orden…la sala impecable…en la mesita de centro estaban las joyas de la rubia…

Las tomo…aun conservaban su perfume…esas habían sido un regalo por su cumpleaños…fue al cuarto de lavado y todo acomodado en su lugar la ropa perfectamente doblada para enviar a planchado…de pronto no le gusto esa sensación de abandono…

Camino a la segunda habitación…la abrió con lentitud y el aroma de ella le inundo las fosas nasales…ese parecía más el cuarto de ella que la cama que compartían juntos…

El vestido rojo estaba en la cama como el, lo había dejado…abrió los armarios y toda la ropa que le había comprado ahí estaba…de pronto se sintió seguro de que ella regresaría…los bolsos, los tacones, la ropa interior, sus joyas, sus pinturas, reviso cada uno de los cajones y todo estaba acomodado en su lugar…los colores con colores…los zapatos ordenados por color, los pantalones de lino en un lado, de seda en otro, las blusas en un lugar, los vestidos en otro…todo bien…lo único que faltaba era esa maleta fea con la que llego la rubia…rio como un tonto…todo había sido un chantaje de parte de ella…

Dejo las joyas en su lugar…tomo el vestido y lo saco, tomo su traje y los guardo para enviarlos a la tintorería…pero eso claro le costaría a la rubia mucho…la castigaría con su indiferencia por un mes como mínimo…

Se dio una ducha…tomo la lata de crema de afeitar y noto que hacía falta con esa no le alcanzaría…-Serena por que no has sustituido la crema de afeitar sabes que me molesta…- ella no estaba.

Maldita sea…!...-grito mientras arrojaba la lata al suelo…fue al cuarto donde almacenaban los víveres…y noto que hacían falta muchas cosas…no encontró por ningún lado la crema de afeitar…por más que rebusco no estaba…

Se dio por vencido…solo atino a cambiarse de ropa…su estómago reclamaba alimento…era demasiado tarde…-pero esto te costara Serena…te costara…-dijo el enojadísimo.

Se preparó un par de huevos…puso café…y pan al tostador…-no creo que sea tanta molestia hacer esto Serena…!...-estaba que echaba chispas del coraje…

Se calmó y acomodo todo para comer…no le era del todo ajeno…él siempre se había preparado el desayuno cuando vivía solo, incluso todo lo hacía bien…

Trato de hacer la mejor cara y se llevó el primer bocado a la boca…que sorpresa se llevó al saber que no sabía igual…algo le faltaba…

No sabía que pero había mirado miles de veces a Serena prepararle el desayuno…había hecho exactamente lo mismo…trago el bocado…se levantó llevo sal…le echo un poco…ni modo tuvo que comérselo así…

El pan…quedo demasiado tostado…así no le gustaba…pero no había nada más por hacer…nada más…el café estaba demasiado cargado…todo…absolutamente todo estaba pasado…nada a su gusto…

Pero esta me la pagas Serena…-dijo el convencido de tener la razón nuevamente…de que ella regresaría.

El domingo le pareció tan largo…y no sonaba ni el teléfono…ni escucho que la puerta se abriera no…miraba el televisor para entretenerse…no supo en qué momento se había hecho de noche…

No lo supo…miro el reloj en su muñeca y eran las diez de la noche…se preocupó un instante en ella…pero esperaba que le hablara él no podía llamarle…ella se había equivocado…

La cosa no mejoro a las 2 de la madrugada…se sintió en verdad muy preocupado por ella…en contra de su voluntad de acero…contra todos los pronósticos…le marco al celular…

Sintió como su corazón corría rápidamente…seria emoción…o enojo…entro la llamada…pero escucho la música en el otro cuarto…se levantó…y siguió el ruido…después lo mando a buzón…

Volvió a marcar…y el ruido estaba demasiado cercano…se dio cuenta de que venia del armario…lo abrió…siguió la tonada y descubrió el celular en un cajón donde estaban los guantes de la rubia…

De pronto ya no fue tan fuerte…sintió una fuerte abrasión en el pecho…algo no estaba para nada bien…que hacer…con quien buscarla…

Trago en seco…la verdad no espero eso…decidió dormir para ir a trabajar…algo pasaría al día siguiente…por más molesto que estuviera no deseaba que nada malo le pasara.

De pronto sintió una enorme nostalgia…recordó a la rubia sonriente…dios…y sin querer las primeras lagrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas…-Maldita sea…!.-grito Darién…no deseaba sentirse así por una mujer que no lo valoraba a su parecer…

Durmió como pudo…cuanto pudo…sin descansar…sin sentir…con añoranza…

El día siguiente Lunes…se bañó…se afeito sin espuma lográndose cortar su perfecto rostro…miro la cocina vacía y así como su estómago vacío estaba su corazón más…

Llego al trabajo de pésimo humor…pero ese día la buscaría…ella era su esposa y tenía obligaciones…obligaciones que ella debía de asumir cuando se casó con el…no podía dejar botada la casa así no más por que sí.

Taiky es mejor que te calmes cariño…-dijo Amy tratando de tranquilizarlo…

Florence había convencido a la rubia de irse con él a Francia…a su taller…eso la haría cambiar de ideas…de ambiente…tendría un espacio para ella…no significaba huir…simplemente decidiría que hacer…

Pero para ello debía de avisar a su familia…por lo que fue temprano a casa de su madre y con dolor dijo que había tomado la decisión de conseguir sus sueños…y en ellos no estaba más Darién…

Ikuko tuvo que tomar esas palabras de la mejor forma…Kenji se lo había dicho…le dio su bendición y la abrazo fuertemente…

Taiky no comprendía porque su hermana se marchaba…solo le dijo que se había separado de Darién…sin explicaciones…sin un motivo aparente…pero terminando con su relación…divorcio necesario algo que en su mente había quedado grabado.

Como quieres que me calme…yo le dije a Darién…le dije que no se pasara de listo con mi hermana…y mira…ella está destrozada…por su culpa…Maldito…!...-Amy sabía que era así…Serena había dado muchas indicaciones de sufrir violencia en casa…no física…pero si mental…no podía abogar por Darién…pero…

Taiky piensa si tal vez lo que ocupan es tiempo…y si tú te peleas con Darién…y ellos regresan…

No Amy...es mi hermana…no de sangre pero crecí con ella…sé que cuando ella decide que no…es un no…y esa decisión que tomo no es un arrebato…es porque ya tenía tiempo que lo venía pensado…algo hizo que ella tomara esta determinación…

Darién estaba tecleando en su oficina checando correos…pero sin checar nada…su mente todo pensamiento era para Serena…-Donde diablos estas…?.- dijo el pelinegro.

Taiky entro molesto…no encabronado…Sofy miro como entraba sin anunciarse con su jefe por lo que solo alcanzo a levantarse…

Darién miro a Taiky molesto…pero no alcanzo a hacer absolutamente nada…literalmente lo levanto de la solapa del traje…-te dije cabron que si a mi hermana le hacías algo te partiría tu madre…!.

Amy, Sofía e incluso la misma Setsuna solo gritaron...Darién no lo vio venir y recibió el primer golpe con toda la cara…se mareo de ese…otro más en el estómago que lo hizo caer al piso…

Darién sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre…-me quieres decir por qué carajos me golpeas…

No te hagas pendejo!…es por mi hermana…te dimos la confianza y ella ahora nos dice que se separaron…dime que le has hecho…Serena no toma decisiones como esas por solo un berrinche…-

Darién se levantó mientras se sobaba el estómago, Taiky era el mejor para los golpes…

Basta Taiky voy a llamar a seguridad…esto te costara caro…-dijo Setsuna amenazándolo…

Has lo que quieras me importa nada…quiero una explicación para que mi hermana se quiera divorciar de ti…-Darién no esperaba esa respuesta…Divorcio…eso no encajaba en sus planes…él amaba a Serena…ella era la esposa perfecta para sus necesidades.

No pasó nada ella solo se fue…-dijo Darién con verdad…su rostro no era el mismo de ese fanfarrón que conocía Taiky…pero le creyó sabía que no mentía.

Te creo…pero esto para mí no es algo que sea suficiente…no puedo trabajar más a tu lado…-sin más como el castaño entro salió…dejando a todos sorprendidos…

Sofía salió de la oficina…se había enterado de cosas que no debía…Setsuna se acercó a su hermano, mientras este se sentaba como podía…-que paso…como que te vas a divorciar Darién…-

El pelinegro tomo un pañuelo y se limpió la sangre del labio…pronto toda la oficina sabría de su altercado…-No se Setsuna…ella me dijo que era infeliz…solo eso…

En verdad porque anoche diste un espectáculo con Saori…que hubieras sentido tu si Serena hubiera bailado así con Florence…o con cualquier otro…-solo de pensarlo le dieron ganas de golpearlo.

No es por eso…-contesto el pelinegro, con dolor…

Porque es…Darién…ella te ama…como paso esto…-dijo su hermana con razón…

No lo sé…-confeso él.

Pues creo que perderás mucho esta vez…perderás mucho…-Setsuna salió de la oficina dejando a un adolorido Darién…

El día pasó demasiado lento…demasiado lento…

Setsuna no podía comprender como su hermano estaba pasando por esto…ahora justo cuando pensaban que estaba feliz…ya anteriormente había mantenido cuando era muy joven una relación y termino sin más…lo único que recordaba es que la chica había quedado harta de, el…-que pasaría Serena…-se preguntaba ella.

Darién llego a su casa con mucha hambre se había brincado el desayuno, la comida…ahora mismo no podía evitar no cenar…ese era un lujo que nunca se había dado…

Pero al entrar a su casa…dios todo estaba ahí…toda la esencia de ella estaba ahí…grabada en cada pared…en cada mueble…a pesar de que había permanecido perfectamente como estaba desde que lo había habitado…pero Serena había invadido cada espacio…

Sintió mucho rencor con ella…la creyó culpable por estar batallando de esa forma…como era posible que el…Darién Shields…tuviera que estar con esas dificultades…ella era responsable de atenderlo…para eso era su esposa…recordó algo que había olvidado.

_**Inicio Flash Back…**_

Melanie…la verdad es que a mí me gustan las cosas todas en su lugar de manera perfecta…-dijo el mientras acomodaba en su pupitre ordenadamente sus lápices.

De que hablas Darién…-pregunto la nueva novia de Darién que tenía escasos 17 años.-estamos en la escuela…por favor.

Sí, pero no pasaría nada si tuvieras todo en su lugar…como tu novio te lo exijo…-la pelirroja lo miro con sorpresa…

Disculpa por no ser perfecta…además tú estás loco o que…

No es necesario que utilices ese vocabulario vulgar…además el sarcasmo no te queda…yo necesito a la novia perfecta…-contesto el mientras terminaba por ordenar su lugar…

Perdón…-contesto ella exasperada, la verdad es que siempre le había gustado Darién, y cuando se le había declarado de manera tan propia…lo creyó un caballero hacia un par de semanas que salían…pero las cosas ahora eran demasiado demandantes…era un tipo muy extraño y eso no le gustaba mucho.

Listo…sabes me gustas mucho Melanie…si sabemos guiarnos bien juntos…seremos una pareja envidiable…llegarías a ser la esposa perfecta…-dijo el sonriente, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello suelto.

Sobra saber que la chica no pensaba soportar esa clase de comportamiento, por lo que un par de semanas más le bastaron para terminar su relación con el…

_**Fin de flashback…**_

El pelinegro tomo asiento y sonrió…en verdad era tan difícil ser una mujer responsable de su hogar…tal vez Serena debería de haber dejado de trabajar y dedicarse por completo a estar bien con el…

Contra todo pronóstico y si la rubia estuviera presente la verdad es que no se lo creería…el pelinegro se vio obligado a encargar comida china…

Se quitó la corbata y espero mientras miraba el televisor…la verdad es que trataba de tomar las cosas fríamente…tal vez Taiky había exagerado un poco…o simplemente a la rubia las cosas se le habían salido de control…espero con cierto temor que obviamente nunca aceptaría tener que él fuera el culpable de que su matrimonio terminara así arrebatadamente…

Que le costaba tener todo perfecto…en su lugar…guardar respeto por su casa, por su espacio, por sus cosas…era más fácil tener todo ordenado…

El timbre sonó…-Serena abre la puerta…están tocando…-dijo el mientras miraba y no el televisor…de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba solo…que la rubia no estaba ahí más y no abriría la puerta…

Se levantó y abrió al repartidor, después de algunos dólares…tenía su cena…que ilógico era que después de, el vivir perfectamente por años…ahora todo se le hacía en verdad difícil…siendo que solo había compartido un año de su vida con la rubia.

Y literalmente se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en un inútil…analizo un poco las cosas sin querer enredarse más en sus pensamientos…pero vivía antes de ella…así lo haría.

La cuestión era que la rubia había marcado con su sello personal cada espacio de ese departamento…su esencia descansaba en todo lo que ella había tocado…

Algo que Darién aun no tomaba en cuenta…era lo fácil con lo que le restaba la importancia a lo obvio…a las cosas mínimas…que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta…

Tal vez mas tarde…por que la rubia estaba tomando decisiones concretas…decisiones determinadas y decisiones que crearían un futuro en donde Darién simplemente no se encontraba.

* * *

Hola...les anexo otro capitulo mas...ahora veremos la parte que le toca vivir al pelinegro...lo que uno tiene en ocasiones no lo valora y cuando lo pierdes, pues te das de topes...asi es la vida...gracias por leerme chicas...la verdad es que yo tambien lo ahorcaria...jajaja!...saludos...!


	10. AÑORANZA

**CAPITULO 10**

**AÑORANZA**

Había pasado un maldito mes en la vida del pelinegro…dios como la recordaba…todo con nostalgia…recordar su sonrisa…sentir como fuego su respiración…angustia de sentirse abandonado…de que un tipo estuviera con ella hablándole de amor…sintiendo sus caricias…teniendo su cuerpo caliente a su lado….sus besos…sus te amos…todo y nada…

Era tan terrible estar en la soledad que él vivía…donde miraba al cielo y no miraba estrellas, ni luna…ni nada…ahora mismo vivía regocijándose en su maldito dolor…un dolor que el mismo se había ocasionado…

Una angustia terrible que hacía que su pecho latiera tan lentamente que hasta respirar le costaba…no quería rebajarse…no quería pedirle…no quería rogarle…rogarle…implorarle un perdón…por su maldito orgullo…

Un maldito orgullo necio y estúpido que lo consumía como el fuego a una vela…como reprimirse tanto…como decirle al mundo que se moría por no tener a su lado a una maldita mujer que le había destrozado el corazón…

Una maldita mujer que lo había dejado solo en su casa…solo como un perro…pero…pero…ella no tenía la culpa…la razón había caído fríamente a sus hombros…

Como era la razón…así dura…fría…implacable…sola y dolorosa…sumamente dolorosa…

Cuando tiempo le había tomado admitir que amaba a la mujer con la que se había casado y que cada cosa que ella le había dado ahora vivían en su mente…

Agonizaba…añorando un hola…un buenos días…un mi amor…un te amo…

Aunque le costara trabajo admitía a final de cuentas que no podía vivir así…

Ella viviría en su alma, mente y corazón…en sus manos que ahora estaban vacías, en sus labios, en sus brazos…en la única sonrisa que el daba de manera sincera…desde el fondo de su corazón.

Ambos vivirían sin el uno y sin el otro…solo el recuerdo quedaba…un recuerdo de la dicha que en los mejores días había compartido…

Serena estaría de manera eterna…tatuada…en el recuerdo de sus malditas lágrimas derramadas por ella…eternamente en la historia de su vida.

El alcohol ayudaba un poco a menguar el dolor que desgarraba como el trago de un whisky, un sabor añejo que al pasar por su garganta ardía…ardía…pero de dolor…

Un dolor tan profundo…desconocido que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo…

Ahora mismo leía la demanda de divorcio…le había llegado a su oficina…no podía creerlo hacia más de un mes que Serena lo había dejado y ella simplemente se había olvidado de cómo se sentiría sin el…

Pero sabía que la rubia no lo sabría…siempre se portó como el peor cabron de todos…negándole palabras de amor…suprimiendo sus sentimientos…no dándole ningún ápice de debilidad…

Sonreía y no podía evitar fumarse un maldito cigarro…demanda de divorcio solicitada por Serena Blydon Miles…

Dios se había ido y con ella se había llevado la mitad de su vida y ahora se daba cuenta de que le dolía mucho…no podía permitirse que ella lo dejara…cuando era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida…

No podía sonreír mas…su vida era un maldito infierno…un infierno que no deseaba y no toleraba más vivir…pero ahora esto era algo que simplemente no podría superar…y ni como pedir ayuda…a quien…no sabía dónde estaba ella…

El deseaba que pudieran unirse y platicar…verse de frente…aunque tuvieran que tomar decisiones fuertes…el esperaba de sus labios la razón por lo que la hicieron dejarlo…

Deseaba con toda sinceridad tratar de remediar las cosas…la opción menos agradable seria hablar y lo que más deseaba era abrazarla…dejar todo…olvidarse de todo…

El tiempo estaba pasando y era implacable…contaba cada minuto…cada segundo…viviendo de cada recuerdo…como desearía tocar su piel…sentirla suya…verla sonreír…sin importar nada…sin recordar el pasado.

Confesarle que la amaba…la amaba y que ahora no importaba nada…nada de ser perfecta solo quería que fuera ella…ella única y autentica como la conoció.

El amor era una compleja madeja de hilo…no podía comprender como mas llamarlo…que si no apretabas un nudo cada día corrías el riesgo de que una pequeña hebra deshicieran esa madeja…

Ahora comprendía por que Kenji nunca acepto su relación…lo comprendió al cruzar su primera mirada…el también había sido así…por eso había prevenido a Serena…porque él también había sido un malnacido…y ahora para mala suerte su hija también pasaba por lo mismo que él había hecho sufrir a Ikuko…

Sonrió y se sirvió un whisky más…permanecía en las sombras…solo…como hacía un mes estaba…pensando…

Había bajado ya cuatro kilos…lucía una barba espesa…en el trabajo ahora solo era una pantalla demacrada del fanfarrón de Darién Shields…

Serena era la vida entera, el sol de primavera que iluminaba su vida, su esperanza, su ilusión…sabía que ninguna mujer seria como ella sencilla, tan linda, tan hermosa, tan bondadosa…había sido tan suya…

Como arrancarse un dolor así…como no soñar con un pasado…añorando un tiempo que tal vez nunca más volvería…

Ahora deseaba tanto confesar que estaba solo…vencido…que su vida se había marchado junto con ella cuando había cruzado esa maldita puerta…

Negó con la cabeza…la verdad es que no comprendía como había pasado todo eso…como pudo haber sido tan ciego…tan tonto…tan estúpido…

Esa era la mujer que amaba y que ninguna otra más ocuparía su espacio, su corazón…-he sido un completo estúpido Serena…pero deseo en verdad verte y hablar…te amo mucho mi amor…-dijo el pelinegro mientras sentía como sus lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas…

Como soportar esa amargura…ese mal sabor de boca que le había dejado su abandono…como hacer que ella le perdonara…que le diera nuevamente lo que algún día le entrego de corazón…como lograr convencer a su corazón para de esas cenizas reavivarán ese fuego…esa pasión…

Después de tanto soportar su maltrato…su olvido…su egoísmo…su insensato y maldito amor…que habían provocado esto…esto que ahora no sabía cómo manejarlo…

No supo en que momento ella cambio…cambio para bien a su parecer…por qué se dio cuenta de lo mucha mujer que era para el poco hombre que él había sido…

Jugo a ser perfecto y que paso…ella lo dejo…él tuvo la culpa…toda la culpa del mundo…nada de implorarle a dios…él no tenía culpa de sus obstinaciones…

Escucho como la puerta sonaba…ahora no tenía a nadie…Taiky y Amy habían renunciado…las cosas en la empresa literalmente estaban en manos de Setsuna y Gustav a quien le había solicitado su ayuda…

No podía con su vida y no deseaba que la empresa sufriera por sus actos…como pudo se levantó y camino…era Setsuna…ella entro y encendió las luces…la verdad es que no comprendía como era que su hermano estaba así…lo lamentaba en verdad…encendió las luces y noto que las cosas no estaban como lo recordaba…en perfecto orden…

Traía un par de bolsas con comida…su madre estaba a un paso de mudarse a la casa de Darién…invadiendo todo…así que ella se había ofrecido de manera tácita a ayudar a su hermano…la verdad es que le dolía muchísimo verlo así…en especial ese día.

Quieres hablar Darién…-dijo la pelinegra mientras se quitaba el saco y comenzaba a arreglar el completo caos que reinaba la cocina.

Me solicito el divorcio…-dijo Darién con la voz entrecortada…Setsuna tuvo que apretar los ojos…ella había pasado por ese trago tan amargo hacía varios años cuando se separó de manera horrible del amor de su vida…Tomoe…

Comenzó a lavar los trastes…tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a su hermano que ahora sufría los estragos de la depresión…

Que piensas hacer Darién…-dijo ella tratando de ser coherente con las cosas…

No lo sé…-contesto el…

La veras nuevamente en las audiencias…-dijo ella.

Y como se supone que debo manejar todo esto que siento hermana…como lo hiciste tu…-dijo el con todo el dolor de su corazón…la pelinegra tuvo que tragar en seco…

Ni yo sé cómo le hice Darién…-contesto ella sincera…

No me ayudas mucho con esa respuesta…-contesto el mientras reía y encendía otro cigarrillo más…

Lo se…-contesto Setsuna…quien después de un tiempo en silencio debía de preguntar por qué…un por que para un divorcio…su divorcio había sido desgarrador…doloroso…

Recuerdas cada instante…desde un hola hasta un te amo…la sonrisa de esa persona que amas…la alegría que compartes por un logro personal…sientes como el corazón te late cuando recuerdas lo que sentías al verle ahí sonriente esperando por ti…extrañas el perfecto abrazo que hacer que te sientas la mujer más amada y segura del mundo…la rosa de los buenos días…el ramo de feliz cumpleaños…el arreglo de perdóname…

Un desayuno compartido…una mirada cómplice…una sonrisa sincera…la agradable sensación del roce de su mano…la tierna caricia de amor…de los besos ardientes…del cuerpo caliente en la cama…de las palabras de pasión que llenaba tu alma y corazón…

De sensaciones que hacían que tu piel se pusiera chinita por su mínimo contacto…de las mariposas que revoloteaban en tu estomago...dios tantas cosas juntos…

Navidades…aniversarios…cumpleaños…fiestas…reunione s familiares…dios son tantas cosas que no son nada fáciles de olvidar…dar amor y que no lo sepan amar...

Haz intentado buscarla…-pregunto Setsuna mientras acomodaba la loza...

No…me muero de vergüenza con Ikuko…no tengo cara para verla…-contesto Darién mientras terminaba su cigarrillo.

Setsuna termino, mientras cerraba la bolsa de basura…la verdad es que todo estaba hecho un asco…-mañana enviare a Roció para que limpie este desorden Darién…es un cochinero…se nota que ella no está…

Darién sonrió…-Es la verdad Setsuna…

Me vas a decir que paso o no…-pregunto Setsuna mientras abría la bolsa con la comida que compro para cenar…

Esto paso…que yo quería perfección y ella no lo soporto...-Setsuna tardo un par de minutos en decir algo…le dio su plato y una botella de agua…se veía terrible…

Come…-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos…el pelinegro así lo hizo…Setsuna analizaba la información que su hermano le había dado…perfección…ahora comprendía algunas cosillas que miro pasaban entre ellos dos…lo primero el cambio radical de toda la ropa de Serena…los bolsos…la delgadez de ella…vivía con un abusador…su hermano ejercía violencia…abrió los ojos y se sintió mal.

Haz pensado en pedir ayuda psicológica…-Darién la miro como si estuviera completamente loca…-no me mires así…tienes un problema Darién…eres compulsivo…y ese es un trastorno…

Con la facha que tengo parezco un compulsivo…-dijo en con una sonrisa sarcástica…

Pareces un pordiosero con traje…pero ese no es el problema hermano…tu quisiste que ella hiciera lo que a ti te gustaba…para lo que tu creías perfecto…orden…limpieza…te convertiste en su torturador…o te gusta ese estúpido juego de sumisión…eso también puede ser un problema.-dijo Setsuna con sorna.

Por dios claro que no…pero si tengo un problema con querer todo en su lugar…ahora…simplemente no lo llevo a cabo…mira el tiradero de mi perfecto departamento…-contesto el mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

Claro…la razón de tu absurdo orden se fue rompiéndote el corazón y haciendo que eso pase a segundo término…por eso estas así…dios Darién…no puedo creer que tu hicieras esto a la mujer que se amas…-dijo Setsuna.

Lo se…ni yo comprende que había pasado para mí era algo normal…lo creí como su responsabilidad tener todo perfecto y no vi que me había vuelto un tirano…maltratador…-completo el pelinegro…

Sabes que esa es violencia intrafamiliar…cierto…-Darién miro a su hermana con arrepentimiento…se sentía un mounstro…-tal vez ella no te perdone y esta separación simplemente sea lo mejor…

Me cuesta admitir que tienes razón…-Darién cerró los ojos evocando el recuerdo de Serena la junta de avenencia seria en un mes más…

Todos están preocupados por ti Darién…sé que es difícil y cada persona asimila de diferente forma un divorcio pero no puedes dejarte vencer…si no te llevas de largo a todos…-dijo Setsuna…

La verdad es que apenas estoy sintiendo y me cayó el veinte de todo esto…que son tantas emociones y no sé cómo manejarlas…

Setsuna lo miro con pena…le dolía ver así a su hermano…pero la clase de ayuda que el necesitaba era profesional…-sé que haz pedido vacaciones, pero mañana iras con el Dr. Lohan…tienes cita a las 10 am…te dejare la tarjeta con su dirección y teléfono…espero que vayas es por tu bien…deje comida en la nevera…

La pelinegra se levantó y camino hacia la puerta…-date un baño y quítate esa barba…no puedes dejarte vencer…

Darién escucho como la puerta se cerraba…se acostó en el mueble y se quedó dormido…tratando de no pensar más…

Setsuna subió al coche y se quedó pensando en la cara de tristeza de su hermano…la verdad es que le partía el corazón encontrarlo de esa forma…que pasaría en cuanto ellos se vieran…no podía hacer nada más que intentar encontrarla.

El único que podría ayudarla seria Taiky…llego a su casa…que ahora compartía con Amy…respiro hondo tal vez no sería bienvenida…pero debía intentarlo…se bajó y camino…se aliso la falda y toco…al fondo se escucharon unas pisadas fuertes…era el…

Taiky abrió la puerta y nunca se imaginó ver a la hermana de su ex amigo…-buenas noches Setsuna…que quieres…-dijo el castaño con cara de enfado.

Disculpa que te moleste en tu casa…Sé que no soy quien para pedirte algo Taiky…pero por la amistad que tuviste con Darién tantos años…dime donde esta ella…-dijo la pelinegra refiriéndose a Serena.

Amistad…sabes en ocasiones me pregunte por que se había fijado Darién en mi hermana…ahora comprendo que ella era una chica fácil de quien abusar…y la verdad de corazón no sé a dónde se fue Serena…dijo que aún lugar y después simplemente me dijo que se quedaba…ahora no sé dónde este…

Amy se acercó a la puerta traía puesto un mandil, era tan pequeña…comparada con Taiky…-que pasa Setsuna…-pregunto asustada.

No te preocupes cariño…la hermana del innombrable vino a preguntar por mi hermana…-respondió el castaño…

Nosotros también quisiéramos saber dónde está…dijo a un principio que ira a Francia…pero después se quedó aquí…se fue hace un par de semanas sin rumbo fijo…-Setsuna les creyó, parecían preocupados…

Lamento irrumpir en su casa Amy…-dijo Setsuna tratando de sonar tranquila.

Como esta Darién…-pregunto Amy…mientras Taiky se metía a la casa…la verdad es que no le importaba nada del mal hombre que creyó su mejor amigo.

La verdad es que está muy mal Amy…él está arrepentido de todo…hoy mismo lo deje en un estado que nadie pudiera creer…llego la demanda de divorcio…entonces…fue mucho para el…no es la sombra del Darién que ustedes recuerdan…por eso vine con ustedes…por que no sé cómo se lo tome Ikuko…

La verdad es que todos están preocupados como tú por Serena…la última vez que la vi estaba demasiado delgada…pero con una determinación que daba miedo…-contesto Amy.

Creo que esto no tendrá remedio y eso me da miedo…es tan difícil lidiar con un divorcio…casi no salgo viva de eso…-dijo Setsuna de corazón…

Amy había visto ese proceso y la verdad es que era algo muy doloroso para todos…destruía incluso la humanidad de las personas…-la verdad es que también creo que ambos debería de platicar…pero no podemos hacer mucho Setsuna…

Lo se…disculpa mi molestia y dale las gracias a Taiky…-sin más la pelinegra camino a su coche y partió a su departamento.

Taiky estaba sentado en la sala viendo el televisor…sintió como el pequeño peso de su mujer se acoplaba a su lado…-sabes estoy preocupada por los dos…crees que podrán arreglarse…

No lo creo…Serena es muy obstinada…la verdad es que no me gusta cómo están pasando las cosas…ni lo que ella sufrió por gusto…pero como su hermano lo mejor es que se divorcie.

Si…pero haz pensado en si ellos se arreglan y regresan…no lo sé una oportunidad…-

Ya sé que lo dices porque lo golpee…pero para mí no es igual…yo no podría tener la misma relación…me mantendría al margen…cuando una amistad se fractura como la mía con Darién…simplemente no puedes construirla nuevamente.

No estas siendo obstinado verdad…?.- pregunto Amy mientras el castaño le sonreía.

Tal vez…pero quiero que mi familia sea feliz como yo…no que vivan con dolor…eso no lo quiero…sabes que te amo Amy…-la peli azul sonrió feliz…

Lo se…yo también te amo…-contesto ella mientras se unían en un beso y daban por concluida esa conversación tan bochornosa…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y es verdad cuando no valoramos las pequeñas cosas que te da tu pareja...valio...esto le paso al pelinegro que ahora tiene su corazoncito roto y anhelante...veremos que es lo que pasa...me ha encantado escribir algo donde el protagonista sea Darien...donde el sea el que sufra y seguir su proceso...saludos...!


	11. LA SOMBRA DEL HOMBRE

**CAPITULO 11**

**LA SOMBRA DEL HOMBRE**

Creo que es lo menos que podrían haber hecho…-dijo Ikuko sin saber que sentir por Darién…lo que a ella más le preocupada era su hija.

Lo se mama…Amy como siempre es tan buena persona pues le dijo la verdad…-contesto Taiky.

Sabes no sé qué pase con Serena…dice que está bien…pero me preocupa…y mucho…-dijo Richard mientras abrazaba a su esposa…

El sol levanto al pelinegro de un jalón…le calaba en los ojos…se levantó rápidamente…mareándose al instante…el horrible sabor del whisky…dios…sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba…la garganta la sentía rasposa…aún conservaba el sabor amargo del cigarro…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza…la verdad es que no deseaba pensar mucho…recordó las palabras de su hermana…camino hacia el baño y se miró al espejo…dios que ojeras tan terribles…

Era un desconocido para el mismo…cerro los ojos y evoco el recuerdo de la rubia…negó con la cabeza…la había perdido tal vez para siempre…por siempre y sin retorno…

Se sentía hundido en un túnel oscuro…tal vez sin retorno…con el alma rota…el mismo había creado el destino que ahora vivía…

Se desvistió y abrió la llave…sintió el agua caliente correr por su cuerpo…se lavó perfectamente…reconfortándose…su hermana le había dado la opción más sana.

Tomo una toalla y se secó completamente…se miró al espejo y decidió que si en verdad deseaba hacer algo bueno por Serena…debía de ir a terapia…

Se rasuro con solo espuma de jabón neutro que era lo que quedaba de la despensa…donde había quedado aquellos días donde no perdonaba el más mínimo error…

Sonrió al recordarlo…había sido en verdad un idiota…-cuanta falta me haces Serena…-por fin lo admitía…

Se vistió…sin planchar…vaya que cambio antes todo era tan perfecto…tomo la tarjeta que Setsuna le había dado…se sirvió un trago de jugo que su hermana afortunadamente le había dejado…

Asistiría a terapia…tomo las llaves del coche y bajo…sentía en cierta parte como incomodidad…se negó un par de veces que necesitara ayuda…

Pero lo haría por ella…por el mismo…por obtener su perdón...

Salió del edificio y camino por el estacionamiento tomando su coche…tomo asiento y nuevamente negó que necesitara ayuda…pero el recuerdo de ella lo hizo volver a la realidad…

El Dr. Haruka Lohan…el mejor de todos…era un tipo rubio sin duda atractivo…por lo que se removió más inquieto en el sillón donde estaba…miro como salía una mujer sollozando…-la espero la próxima semana Señora Clint…-la pequeña mujer asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Que tal usted es el Sr. Shields…-el pelinegro asintió…-pase…

Darién se sentía tan raro cuando el alguna vez había solicitado cualquier clase de intervención en su vida en la toma de sus decisiones…era molesto…

Tome asiento…-dijo Haruka…mientras él estaba como incrédulo a todo…lo miro reclinarse cómodamente en la silla, mientras tomaba un block de notas…le pregunto cosas básicas…edad…nombre…algo así…

Y que te trae a terapia…-

Mi hermana cree que necesito ayuda…-contesto el condescendiente.

Y tú que crees Darién Shields…tu ocupas ayuda…-el pelinegro lo miro con cierto recelo…porque estaba dividido en dos…en verdad eso le costaba mucho trabajo.

Si…necesito ayuda…-contra cualquier pronóstico olvido el orgullo…elimino la poca arrogancia que le quedaba…Haruka sonrió…

Darién le conto no el problema en si…cosas primarias como su infancia…así se terminó la sesión…así una semana…

Darién se sorprendió pues en verdad conoció cosas que jamás recordaba…que estaban ahí escondidas…tratando de ser como su padre…lo había desvirtuado a ese grado…

Claro la relación con John un publirrelacionista de alcance medio…que logro con mucho esfuerzo crecer en ese medio obtuvo muchas negativas…muchos aciertos y a su madre…

Su madre sin embargo era la típica dama de sociedad que había crecido rodeada de todos los lujos…lo que para John significaba un mes de renta en los suburbios de New York…para ella era un labial de moda.

Las diferencias siempre estuvieron marcadas…pero como negarse a los ojos azul profundo y aun rostro así de atractivo como el de Darién…el color de cabello negro azulado de Zafiro y la impresionante sonrisa de Gustav…junto con la elegancia innata de Michiru…y la inteligencia de Setsuna.

El padre de Cristina que en ese momento era el jefe de John Shields quien miro muchas cualidades en el…tiempo le costó pero obtuvo el reconocimiento por su trabajo…después decidieron incursionar en los espacios de publicidad que en aquel entonces estaban por redefinir la era de la época impresa…logrando grandes resultados…

John nunca se consideró perfecto pero su madre siempre lo decía que se había casado con el hombre perfecto…pero implicaba no solo tener todo en orden…implicaba una serie de sentimientos que él se limitó a sentir, experimentar o simplemente vivir…

Cristina se enamoró de, el inmediatamente…lo describió siempre como amor a primera vista…solo con la resistencia de su abuelo…quien estimaba mucho a John…pero no era el hombre para su hija Cristina una bella damita de sociedad.

Sin embargo su padre no se dejó seducir de manera tan fácil…si era una rubia con unos ojos verdes divinos de un precioso cabello ondulado…pero nada más…

Por aquel entonces él estaba comprometido con una espectacular belleza brasileña que acaparaba las miradas de todos los hombres…pero la rubia no se dio por vencida y poco a poco conquisto el corazón duro y frio de John quien termino con una brasileña coqueta y afianzo su relación con Cristina…ahora todo lo demás era historia…

Me sorprendí de verlo salir de ese lugar Taiky…-dijo Amy mientras el cocinaba…

Taiky saco el sartén del fuego y la miro…-no te lo creo…

Que no me crees…-contesto la peli azul.

Darién Shields…el orgulloso gran Darién Shields…-dijo con cara de no creer el castaño.

Si…ese…-contesto Amy mientras sonreía.

Vaya…la verdad es que me sorprende lo que me dices…es una pena…digo…-

La verdad es que no parece el mismo está más…como decirlo…bueno aparte de delgado parece como enfermo…el cabello lo trae largo…no se con jeans, tenis y una playera rara…no lo sé no encaja con el estereotipo que teníamos de él.

Pues creo que al fin comprendió que lo que pretendía vivir simplemente mi hermana no lo convertiría en su sueño hecho realidad…pero también me preocupa ella…sabes está lejos de su familia…y no sé cómo se encuentre.-dijo el castaño serio.

Amy también lo lamento, pues la vida de Serena era un completo misterio para todos…incluso su mama…

Darién sentía que con esas tres semanas enteras yendo con el psiquiatra le estaban ayudando un poco…la verdad es que su rutina era muy común ahora mismo…

Había comprendido en que se había equivocado y lidiaba con ello cada día…como un alcohólico…

Había decidido dejarse la barba y una vez que todo estuviera resuelto sería una mejor persona…el cabello lo traía en una pequeña coleta…parecía un bohemio cualquiera.

El pelinegro había regresado a la empresa…las cosas las había manejado perfectamente Gustav, la verdad es que estaba sorprendido por el funcionamiento…a cierto punto se sintió un inútil…

Vaya te ves bien diferente al Darién que conozco hermanito…-dijo Gustav sonriente…quien era una extraña mezcla de sus padres…con unos ojos verdes como los de su mama y el cabello castaño…digamos que termino medio.

Lo se…pero tengo tantas cosas que arreglar Gustav…-dijo el pelinegro taciturno.

Sabes no me gusta inmiscuirme donde no me llaman…pero Serena es la mujer de tu vida hermano…no habrá ninguna más como ella…sé que eres arrogante, orgulloso y vanidoso…-Darién lo miro con cara de molestia…pues le calaba que lo describía tan bien…-no te enojes pero así siempre te he percibido…

Como es así…-pregunto Darién contrariado…pues Gustav era el menor de sus hermanos…y la verdad es con quien más consentía muchas cosas…tal vez en el miraba lo que siempre deseo ser.

No lo sé siempre has sido tan alejado de nosotros como si tuviéramos lepra o algo así…en fin…la verdad es que cuando Serena llego a tu vida…yo vi algo distinto…compartías mas con nosotros…tus hermanos porque con mi mama y mis hermanas bueno…cerrado al cien…pero era un avance…

Darién lo miro desconcertado…esa era la clase de información que todos tenían y nunca le decían…de esa que como familia prefieres guárdate como un secreto a voces…

No me mires así...tú lo sabes…-le indico Gustav sonriente.

Lo se…pero no sabía cómo era frente a ustedes…-

No deseo decir malas palabras…pero en verdad espero que hagas algo y no pierdas a mi mejor cuñada…con ella simplemente eres humano…-

Es tu única cuñada…-afirmo Darién.

Lo se…-dijo el castaño mientras comenzaban a ver algunas cosas de la empresa…

No sé qué pase con ellos pero la verdad me preocupa mucho Darién…-dijo Setsuna mientras Florence la miraba con mucha atención…si estaba ahí era por cuestiones laborales…pero también como una especie de espía secreto…

La rubia literalmente había corrido en su auxilio y lo haría hasta donde estuvieran sus posibilidades…claro sin dejar de ver las dos partes…estimaba más a Serena…pero Darién también tendría su verdad…aunque sonara a cliché y sin querer estaba obteniendo información que tácitamente la rubia le dijo no necesitaría…pero el sabia como ninguno que en ocasiones las segundas oportunidades eran las mejores…

Creo que el tiempo en ocasiones es el mejor aliado Setsuna…-la pelinegra lo miro con esos hermosos ojos violeta que últimamente no le eran tan indiferentes.

Y dime sabes algo de ella…-pregunto con esperanza lo pudo ver en sus ojos…mientras Florence sonreía sin decir mucho.

Poco…pero no es un tema que especialmente hoy tenga ganas de hablar…dejemos que los chicos se arreglen…no podemos hacer más…-contesto el fríamente…

Lo se…pero un divorcio en verdad cambia la vida…-lo dijo Setsuna aun con dolor pues no lograba del todo reponerse al suyo…

A final de cuentas es el peor de todos los fracasos…por qué es lo que uno desea hacer por amor…y un amor fracasado es el que más destruye, mas destroza y mas lastima…

Si me parece bien esa propuesta que tienes…me gusta es concisa y directa…-dijo Darién mientras miraba los bocetos de su hermano…junto con otro colaborador…

En verdad no me parece que sea para tanto Setsuna…-dijo sonriente Florence pasando de largo…sin darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba ahí.

Darién se quedó con duda…pero bueno él estaba trabajando en otras cosas…-perfecto…entonces a que decirle a Florence que deseamos captar…

Así es hermano…-contesto Gustav…ambos caminaron rumbo a la sala de fotografía…

Florence estaba acomodando todo para iniciar con la sesión de fotos…

Que tal como te va Florence…-esa era la voz de Darién Shields es desgraciado que había lastimado a una inocente…y…se giró a verlo y dios…la sorpresa lejos de hacerlo sentir rabia le recordó su pasado doloroso…

Aquellos trajes de manera inmaculada que portaba…que con solo mirarlo sabias que le costaban una pequeña fortuna…ahora eran sustituidos por unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa casual…mocasines de piel….

Lucía una barba abundante que lo hacía ver como un ermitaño…como un viejo descuidado y unas ojeras terribles…parecía que lo habían vestido con un par de tallas más… su cabello atado en una coleta…terrible estado…pero lo que más pudo hacerlo sentir mal…sin duda…

Fue esa enorme tristeza en sus ojos…aquellos que alguna vez miraban al prójimo con desdén…ahora entendía las palabras de Setsuna…estaba mal…y así como incluso Serena lo recordaba no quedaba nada…

Parece que has visto un fantasma…-dijo Darién en un intento de sonrisa mientras estrechaba su huesuda mano…

Vaya hombre te ves…tan…-mal era lo último que deseaba decir la verdad es que estaba sorprendido…

Déjalo así…mira estos son los bocetos que se ocupan hacer…-Florence miraba a Darién sin escuchar nada de lo que decía…la verdad es que sintió mucha pena por el…era un espantajo de hombre…lejos de desear golpearlo…la verdad es que sentía pena…

Está claro…-termino el pelinegro…

Claro…-contesto Florence mirando los bocetos e hilando ideas con su amplia experiencia eso estaría en unos minutos.

Hizo la sesión de fotos del producto, de las chicas…pasaron cerca de tres horas y estaban todo terminado…Darién miro con ojo clínico las fotos tomadas…

Como siempre todo bien hecho…por eso eres único Florence…-dijo Darién.

Gracias…-dijo el mientras se sentía como fuera de todo…la verdad es que no sabía que decir…

Vamos hombre no me mires más así…parece que ves a un muerto…-dijo Darién.

Si te tomo una foto y hago una comparación…-dijo Florence mientras el pelinegro bajaba la mirada.

Lo se…-contesto el pelinegro mirando su huesuda mano y el anillo de casado que aun portaba.

Que pasó contigo Darién…-dijo el rubio con enorme pesar…lo comprendía porque él era hombre y tal vez entendía su dolor.

Sin la esencia de ella…yo simplemente me fui…créeme que no queda nada del perfecto Darién Shields…-contesto el pelinegro…

Creo que ese fue tu error amigo…nadie es perfecto ni puedo jugar a serlo…el único perfecto era dios hermano y sabes que le hicimos lo crucificamos…-el pelinegro lo miro con sufrimiento.

Lo se…por eso ahora estoy solo…con un divorcio en puerta hermano…-dijo el pelinegro mientras movía el cuello.

No sé qué decirte Darién…-dijo Florence con pesar…

Nada…gracias…-contesto el pelinegro no tratando de darle más armas a su conmiseración permanente con la que vivía día a día…-estrecharon sus manos…-nos vemos…

Lo miro caminar…-que pasa…-dijo Setsuna.

En serio no pensé que estuviera así…-dijo Florence mientras miraba al pelinegro salir del set.

Esta mejor…pidió un mes de vacaciones apenas se integró…por eso Gustav ronda por estos lares…-dijo Setsuna.

Vacaciones…estás hablando de Darién Shields pidiendo vacaciones…-Setsuna asintió con la cabeza.

Yo también no lo creía pero así fue…lo bueno es que el acude a terapia…por eso lo miras acá…intentando distraerse de su dolor…

Vaya…que pena…-Setsuna sonrió de lado mientras Florence tenia demasiada información en su cabeza…entrego el trabajo y partió…tenía varios pendientes en casa por así decirlo.

Subió a su coche y fue al aeropuerto a recibir a Serena…venia de una larga expedición personal…ahora debía de estar ahí…para su proceso de divorcio…algo también doloroso…esperaba que ella no estuviera como Darién…

Su sorpresa fue otra parecía que ella y Darién sufrieran distintos dolores…

La rubia lucía un corte de cabello drástico…corto con mechas azules…la verdad es que era la divina representación moderna de una emo rubia…pero su rostro era deprimente…

Eres Serena o una emo…-dijo Florence sonriente…

Dios…pensé que eso dirías…-dijo la rubia intentado sonreír mientras se unían en un abrazo…

Caminaron en silencio abrazados para recoger la maleta…tantas cosas por platicar por decir…que hablar…que sentir…

La tomaron y partieron al departamento del rubio…Serena lucia distinta…pero no era tiempo de cuestionarle nada…ella seria quien diría todo…después de algunos minutos transitando llegaron al edificio y subieron en completo silencio…

Serena camino con su delgado cuerpo al departamento…entraron y paso directamente a la cocina por un vaso de agua…Florence tomo asiento en el banquillo de la cocina y la miro sin tregua…

Dime que no estas vomitando…-señalo el con cara de molestia…pues el short que lucía lejos de mostrar unas perfectas piernas parecían que mostraba un par de espaguetis colgando…unos brazos flacuchos y una cara tan delgada que parecía se le saldrían los ojos.

La vida es difícil…-contesto ella.

Dímelo a mi…-contesto arrogante Florence…mientras Serena intentaba como sonreír…mirándose horrible…

Evita sonreír…son demasiadas cosas con las que puedo lidiar un solo día…-dijo con pesar el rubio.

Por qué lo dices…-pregunto Serena…

No te lo diré…-contesto Florence, la rubia intuyo las cosas pero la verdad es que en los siguientes escasos tres días debía de prepararse para verlo, se giró a la ventana y no pudo resistirlo…

Como esta…-una pregunta dolorosa…insufrible…que le costaba mucho decir…

Peor que tu…-dijo Florence, mientras ella se giraba y lo miraba con mucha preocupación…una preocupación que la mataba…esperaba escuchar mejor que nunca…sonriente y feliz…perfecto como siempre…algo que la hiciera deprimirse aún más…

La rubia quiso llorar…pero no podía…-no quería escuchar eso…-dijo con pesar.

Pues no quería decírtelo…tu preguntaste…-dijo Florence mientras la señalaba…-pero bueno que deseas comer o cenar en su caso…-ya eran las 7 de la tarde.

Dime más…-dijo Serena con pena.

No pienso decirte nada…solo que tal vez tu no solo estas sufriendo y yo no deseo más matarlo…él está pagando lo que te hizo…cuando lo mires de frente tal vez tus ideas cambien Serena y prepárate bien…tal vez pierda el más…pero…-

Pero que…Florence…!.- dijo ella deseosa de información.

Pero…escúchalo…es el único consejo que puedo darte…-concluyo Florence mientras se levantaba y tomaba el teléfono…-comida china Serena…eso cenaremos…

La rubia miro a su amigo mientras desaparecía por el corredor…no deseaba haber escuchado eso…le dolía y no sabía cómo manejarlo…

Que hacer…en tres días sería inevitable cruzarse…el sin duda intentaría hablarle y si ella se caía en pedazos…que pasaría…

* * *

Todos dicen que la clave de un matrimonio es la comunicación...pero ese fue un ingrediente que falto en esta relación...esperemos que el encuentro entre ambos no sea tan difícil y limen sus asperezas...gracias por sus comentarios y en todo hay razon...saludos...!


	12. DESESPERADO

**CAPITULO 12**

**DESESPERADO**

Darién no sabía cómo tomar las cosas en especial ese día sería el más fuerte de su vida…había muchas cosas por resolver… una decisión que marcaría por completo su existencia.

Su psiquiatra le había dado miles de armas para poder luchar con ellas…pero la única arma que tenía era su amor por esa mujer…su corazón y su entrega total…una promesa.

Una distancia de dos meses era mucha y tal vez las cosas estarían mejor…solo tal vez no podía escuchar nada más…todos le daban ánimos pero la verdad es que se sentía más solo que nunca.

Se sentía desesperado por tenerla a su lado…desesperado de que ella volviera…como fuere…como estuviere…sin miramientos…sin prejuicios…sin nada…solo con su amor…

Se metió a la ducha…tomo un baño de agua fría para calmar sus nervios lo más que pudo…tratando de hilar sus ideas…tomando valor y fuerza de un deseo con el que vivía todos los días…

Se vistió y rezo por su paz…rezo con fe…como si fuera lo último que pudiera hacer…no perder la esperanza…trato de vestirse como siempre pero sin ganas de nada…

Deseaba correr y solo estrecharla entre sus brazos pero no sería así…salió del cuarto y su hermana estaba ahí esperándolo…bebieron café en silencio…

Que podría sentir…su estómago era el reflejo perfecto de sus sensaciones sufridas…era el día más terrible que se presentaba junto con un par de ideas en mente…hablar y perdonar…solo eso…

Estas listo…-dijo Setsuna sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

No…-contesto el sincero, con un hueco en el estómago…sus manos sudaban de nervios…

Lo se…nunca lo estás…pero pase lo que pase…nunca olvides que tienes a tu familia…-Darién de pronto no se sintió tan solo…

Ahora lo se…-completo el, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta…salieron del edificio…él estaba hecho un mar de dudas…un dejo de nervios…parecía adolescente acusado frente a sus padres…

Llegaron a su parecer en tiempo record…rápido y doloroso seria ese día…subieron a la sala…su abogado estaba ahí presente…se saludaron…incluso él se sorprendió de la cara de Darién…parecía que miraba a un desconocido…

Esperemos que esta junta sea rápida y lleguemos a un acuerdo…-dijo el abogado fríamente…

Espero regresar…-dijo Darién con un hilo de voz…

Y llego…llego el momento que deseaba y no deseaba tener…ella con otra cara otro semblante…otra vista…otro cabello…pero en esencia era ella…la mujer de su vida…de sus sueños…de su alma y corazón…Serena…

Setsuna tuvo que sujetarlo…fue demasiado fuerte mirarse para ambos…sus ojos se llenaron de ella…el aroma inundo sus fosas nasales y no podía resistirlo…

Ni mil años en terapia lograrían sanar ese corazón roto…ni mil horas de rezos…ni mil años de pedir perdón…lograrían esto…

Estaba delgada…con un corte de cabello distinto… ojerosa…sin esa sonrisa divina…sin el espectacular brillo en sus ojos…sin el…sin un nosotros…con tanta distancia entre ellos…

Serena se quedó sin habla…ese no era Darién Shields con el que se había casado…no era el…sintió unos deseos enormes de llorar…pero Taiky se adelantó a eso…y la hizo caminar a la sala…donde estaba ya instalado el abogado…

El también recibió una fuerte bofetada en su cara…ese hombre no era ni la sombra del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo…no era nada…

Cálmate Serena…-dijo Taiky sosteniéndola y dándole el apoyo que ella necesitaba…

Es difícil…-contesto ella con una pequeñita voz…

Lo se…-contesto el que también no podía creerlo.

Vamos hermano…-dijo Setsuna mientras entraba con él a la sala, donde tratarían de llegar a un acuerdo para no seguir con el proceso o definitivamente llevarlo de mutuo acuerdo ese día…

Darién tomo asiento…al lado de su abogado y Serena estaba también junto al suyo…

El juez dijo una letanía de cosas que el pelinegro no deseaba escuchar…-bueno estamos aquí para que ustedes traten de arreglar las cosas…antes de proceder con un divorcio…-el tipo los miro a ambos…

Mi cliente desea que este divorcio llegue a un mutuo acuerdo y sea lo más rápido posible…-dijo el abogado de Serena sin que ella apartara su mirada de la mesa…Darién sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho…

Que responde usted Sr. Shields…-el pelinegro se quedó paralizado…la verdad es que el esperaba el desistimiento…

Es lo que tú quieres Serena…-dijo el pelinegro con la voz entrecortada, mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos…porque la verdad no sabía que deseaba en ese momento…

Creo que debemos dejar que ustedes hablen…miren muchachos veo que tal vez hay aún una esperanza…no es el mejor trabajo en verdad este de dar divorcios…pero veo que en ambos aún hay amor…se pueden y valen las segundas oportunidades…por lo que los dejaremos unos momentos a solas…y sus abogados junto conmigo estaremos afuera…

Los tres hombres salieron de la pequeña oficina…dejándolos ahí…

_Vuelve_

_Por favor como estés_

_Como sea que a nadie le importa_

_Aunque te hayas manchado de todo para mí es igual_

Serena…solo quiero decirte que me equivoque en verdad…trate de jugar a ser el hombre perfecto y mi estupidez desvirtuó todo lo que en verdad significabas para mi…en mi vida…

Mi corazón está destrozado desde que te has ido de mi lado…sé que yo de verdad de corazón me equivoque con mi manera tan pendeja de proceder contigo Serena…pero me siento tan desesperado de no tenerte a mi lado…

_No me importa lo que seas_

_No me importa si has cambiado_

_No me importa si eres otra_

_No me importa si has pecado_

_Vuelve te lo ruego porque estoy…_

Estoy viviendo en un hoyo oscuro y no puedo salir de, el…sin ti Serena…no sé qué hacer sin ti a mi lado…no soy el mismo…mírame…-la rubia levanto su vista y fijo sus ojos azul cielo en el…estaba destrozado…aun peor que ella…

Me equivoque por que creí que con lo que tenía en mi vida solo tu vendrías a terminar por crear mi mundo perfecto…pero ahora eso no es lo mismo…simplemente no existió nunca…

Me comporte como el hijo de puta que soy con lo único que le ha dado sentido a mi vida…tu…

_Desesperado_

_Decidido a aceptar lo que seas,_

_Tú has ganado_

_Ya lo ves que sin ti soy un hombre acabado_

_Sin ganas de vivir_

No tengo palabras para pedir perdón…que tengas un poco de piedad…sé que me que equivoque y vivo día a día con eso Serena…de corazón de te lo digo…-Serena sentía que sus mejillas se humedecían con sus saladas lagrimas…

Respirar sin ti me cuesta tanto…aprendí a hacer sencillo…humilde…de carne…con errores…con penas…aprendí a sentir…a vivir…ahora que te has marchado…ahora que no estás conmigo…

Serena sentía como su corazón corría rápidamente…esto era demasiado…él no era su Darién Shields…el arrogante…el invulnerable…el poderoso y orgulloso del cual se enamoró…ese frente a ella…era el verdadero…el único.

_Desesperado_

_Necesito tu cuerpo caliente a mi lado_

_Para darme esa fuerza que solo tú me has dado_

_Ten piedad de mí_

El pelinegro cerro los ojos y trato de respirar…pero lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…-no me importa lo que paso contigo…no me importa si existe un pasado a tu lado…no te juzgare…no te preguntare nada Serena…lo único que deseo es que mires en mi al hombre que te ama…

Que en mi veas que lo que digo es verdad…que mi corazón solo es para ti…que no soy aquel mounstro que te hizo sufrir…que te hizo llorar…te lo digo de corazón…desde aquí dentro mi amor…-dijo Darién llorando entrecortadamente mientras señalaba su pecho.

_Vuelve_

_Aunque vengas de Dios sabe dónde aquí esta tú casa_

_Aunque te hallan tocado mil manos para mí es igual_

Este corazón está lleno de amor para ti…por favor…te imploro tu perdón…que me digas si en verdad podremos tener una segunda oportunidad…que me dejes demostrarte que las cosas podrán ser mejor que nunca.

Serena lloraba junto con el…ese hombre que en verdad amaba y ahora lo tenía en la palma de su mano…un poder que no deseaba.

_No me importa lo que digan_

_No me importa lo que has dado_

_No me importa si estas limpia_

_No me importa lo pasado_

_Vuelve te lo imploro porque estoy_…

Créeme Serena…tienes tu casa…tu espacio…tu eres mi vida…si no lo quieres buscamos lo que desees…como tú quieras…yo trabajare duro como tú quieras para dártelo…

No me importa dejar todo atrás…dejar este trabajo…esa gente…no me importa nada más…dejo todo con tal de estar contigo…todo lo que me pidas Serena…por un solo perdón…

Serena miraba anonada a Darién…estaba sufriendo más que nunca…le dolía horriblemente…

_Desesperado_

_Decidido a aceptar lo que sea, tú has ganado_

_Ya lo ves que sin ti soy un hombre acabado_

_Sin ganas de vivir_

Sé que no desearas verme tal vez…o tu rencor puede más que el amor que me tienes…pero dame una sola…una sola oportunidad Serena para demostrarte que he cambiado…

Tuve que acudir a terapia…-la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca…era increíble eso…-si voy a terapia hace más de un mes…pedí vacaciones…lo que nunca haría en la vida que llevaba…

Tarde me di cuenta de lo que eras en mi vida…tarde me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí…

_Desesperado_

_Necesito tú cuerpo caliente a mi lado_

_Para darme esa fuerza que solo tú me has dado_

_Ten piedad de mí_

Estoy tan arrepentido de no escucharte…de vivir en mi maldito confort…de cortar tus alas e impedir que volaras libre…-el pelinegro rio de medio lado…-a final de cuentas ese el amor Serena…

Me has dado la lección más dura que en la vida pude tener…tú la pequeña mujer que nublo mi razón…que lleno mi soledad…que con su luz cambio algo que creí perdido en mi perfección…

Esa luz que yo mismo fui opacando con mis absurdas exigencias…con mis innecesarias solicitudes…con mis tontas necesidades…

_Desesperado_

_Decidido a aceptar lo que sea, tú has ganado_

_Ya lo ves que sin ti soy un hombre acabado_

_Sin ganas de vivir_

Me olvide por completo de lo que tu pudieras desear…necesitado…pero tarde he comprendido lo que Serena Blydon es en mi vida…dios…tarde me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí Serena…

La rubia lo miraba con el alma en un hilo…le dolía el pecho de verle destrozado por ella…pero lo peor es que era consciente de que estaba destrozado por que el mismo así lo quiso…

Estoy desesperado Serena…dime lo que quieras que yo tratare de dártelo…desesperado por tenerte en mis brazos…en mi vida…en mis días…en mis noches…en mis tardes…cada minuto…cada segundo…toda la vida…para siempre…como el mandato de dios…

_Desesperado_

_Necesito tú cuerpo caliente a mi lado_

_Para darme esa fuerza que solo tú me has dado_

_Ten piedad de mí_

Solo una oportunidad te pido Serena una sola…una sola y con eso te demostrare que puedo ser una nueva persona…nunca más el tipo arrogante que era…todo eso te lo prometo…

Darién se acercó a ella y se arrodillo frente a la rubia…tomándola de sus suaves manos…era imposible no sentir las huesudas manos del pelinegro…dios como le dolía el pecho a Serena…esto era demasiado…

Aquí de frente Serena dime…dime si tengo una oportunidad…una sola para poder ganarme tu amor…una sola para poder obtener una sonrisa de tu corazón…una sola caricia tuya…estoy desesperado y no puedo más con esto Serena…apiádate de mi amor…

Ya lo comprendí…ya lo entendí…ya aprendí la lección…no puedo más sin ti…no puedo…no puedo…-Darién no pudo contenerse un segundo más…lloro en el regazo de Serena como un bebe…ella solo atino a acariciarle el cabello…ahora una melena opaca de greñas que lucían deplorables en una coleta…algo completamente inusual en el…

Que podría hacer ella para por fin terminar con tanto sufrimiento cuando ella también lloro como nunca…se desgarro el alma tratando de comprender…

No el tiempo de ver quien ganaba algo…quien era el vencedor de esa relación…quien era el que saldría bien librado…

Siempre se dijo a si misma que ella era la perdedora y ahora mismo miraba que no era cierto…que Darién en verdad estaba sufriendo…

Sufriendo como nunca…sufriendo por ella…por un amor que ambos habían construido con tanto esfuerzo…un amor incondicional por su parte…sin miramientos…que se volvió un enfermo amor…

Los dos tenían culpa…el tenía la culpa por creer que en la vida puedes hacer todo lo que tu creas pasando siempre por encima de las demás personas…y no era la situación de esa manera…

Y ella tenía la culpa por ceder…por aceptar todo sin decir no…cuando siempre había una ocasión para hacerlo… para decir basta…para gritar ya no más…

El mundo, el ciclo, el sol, circular al fin y al cabo…es un punto de renovación que gira cual manecillas del reloj…gira todo el tiempo nunca se detiene…

Ambos habían jugado algo que no saldrían bien desde cualquier lado que se mirara.

Darién lloraba como nunca lo había hecho…poco a poco se sintió liberado…ella era lo único que en ese momento le valía…todo lo demás por importante que fuera no le interesaba.

Serena lloro a su lado…con el…por el…ahora en sus manos estaba un futuro que en ese momento ni ella sabía en qué consistía…

Que hacer para calmarlo…que deseaba ella hacer…la cabeza le daba vueltas…recordó África…recordó lo que en un mes había hecho…los paisajes captados…las alas del águila, las manadas de los elefantes…las jirafas…la naturaleza tan cruda tan primitiva…sin sentir…pero ella no pertenecía a eso…

Le había costado pensar que sueño era lo que deseaba cumplir…lo había hecho…había captado imágenes espectaculares…únicas…

Pero no era todo para ella…no la hizo inmensamente feliz como creyó...lo supo…tarde pero lo supo…el orgullo de ambos ahora los ponía en esa encrucijada…

Trato de tranquilizarlo, mientras ella misma se calmaba…tan fácil era hablar…tan fácil era comunicarse…tan fácil…

Yo tampoco la pase nada bien Darién…me di cuenta de lo que en verdad quiero en la vida…trate de cumplir mi sueño…el que pensé tener…y me di cuenta que no me sentía feliz…

Darién levanto su rostro y la miro…con esos hermosos ojos azules tranquilos…la rubia le acaricio las mejillas…-No estabas tú…junto a mi…a mi lado…-

El intento sonreír…pero no podía…- me has hecho falta a pesar de todo lo que paso entre los dos…pero no puedo verte así Darién…no puedo…te amo demasiado para ser yo la causante de tu dolor…

Serena…no es así…me equivoque…-dijo Darién…

Creo que es lo mejor Darién…-el pelinegro lo supo…

* * *

Hola…dios como me costó escribir esto…en verdad es difícil evitar no sufrir con Darien…

A mi también me ha pasado que cuando terminas y se dan la vuelta sientes que el mundo se te viene encima…pero el perdón llega y también cuesta…perdonar…Que opinan ustedes chicas…

Le dejo un link de esta hermosa canción…escúchenla y quien no se siente de pronto así: watch?v=C-KihF2yE7A

Gracias por sus comentarios y la verdad es que esta historia es otro rollo…describo a un Darién humano…


	13. REINVENCION

**CAPITULO 12**

**REINVENCION**

Como estas hermano…-pregunto Setsuna al pelinegro quien ahora desde hacía unos meses era un hombre nuevamente soltero…habían terminado por firmar el divorcio…simplemente era lo mejor…lo necesario…lo único…

Paso a paso Setsuna…-contesto Darién…

Me hace feliz verte así…

Sin ella simplemente no habría podido…-contesto Darién mientras miraba la foto de la rubia en su escritorio…ahora lucia mucho más relajado…más contento…maduro…era otro.

La verdad es que era necesario cerrar un ciclo entre ustedes verdad…-dijo Setsuna.

Así es…era necesario…ahora ella está más feliz que nunca…-dijo Darién sonriente.

Y cómo te sientes respecto a ustedes dos…-dijo Setsuna…

Es difícil ser amigo de tu ex mujer…pero no imposible…-contesto Darién.

Exactamente el día que acudieron a firmar el divorcio salieron abrazados…caminaron como novios y salieron de la corte…platicaron como nunca…y quedaron en paz.

Darién determino que sin duda deberían cerrar el ciclo…la mejor opción era ser amigos y comenzar de cero…

Serena cumpliría sus metas y revaloraría con Darién si en verdad había una oportunidad tendría que haber un tiempo para sanar las viejas heridas…ahora había pasado un año desde esa determinación…

Darién había establecido buena comunicación con ella…el departamento lo había vendido…ahora justamente estaba rentando un departamento un poco más lejos de las oficinas…pero cercano a la playa…la verdad es que necesitaba paz…estaba más tranquilo y valoraba muchas cosas…

Se dio cuenta de que el amor no es que el otro haga lo que uno quiere…es una cuestión de negociar…de comunicación…de conocerse…ceder en algunos puntos…

Serena se había mudado a New York…la vida estaba lejos completamente de Darién…a varios kilómetros…pero la verdad es que ahora cumplía poco a poco sus sueños…estaba convirtiéndose en una fotógrafa de categoría…trabajaba en algunos proyectos con Florence…y la verdad es que era feliz a su modo…

No había iniciado ninguna relación sentimental con nadie…supero lo pasado con Darién y ambos se apoyaron en los peores momentos…ahora lo evocaba con amor…

Y que pasa entre ustedes Serena…-dijo Florence…

Nada…-contesto la rubia mientras terminaba de guardar el equipo…esa tarde en especial habían terminado una sesión para la revista Vogue.

Florence la miraba incrédulo…ahora era amiga de su ex esposo…no lo comprendía tan bien…seria a lo mejor una relación de dependencia…no…no era así…vivían con kilómetros de diferencia y no se miraban con frecuencia…no comprendía como habían pasado a esa situación.

Haz pensado en que él podría rehacer su vida…-dijo Florence…

Si…seria lo justo…-contesto con mucha tranquilidad la rubia.

Y no te importaría…-Serena lo miro con cara de enfado…

No lo sé…-dijo ella evitando que la jorobara con esa pregunta…

Me dijo Setsuna que vendió el departamento…se mudó algo así…-la rubia eso si no lo sabía…la última llamada que habían tenido había sido hacia un mes…por lo que se sorprendió.

Florence se giró dándole la espalda…le gustaba ponerle la duda…-además creo que dejara el negocio…Setsuna está preocupada por eso…por que se mudara a otro país…a hacer unos negocios…

Serena se quedó pasmada…sabia solo que tenía unas buenas propuestas para expender el negocio no más…de pronto se sintió fuera de su vida…fuera de la vida de Darién…

La verdad es que ella había asistido al igual que Darién a terapia y se volvió a cierto punto egoísta…le pidió que se limitara a llamarle solo una vez al mes…a lo que el acato sus indicaciones…así lo hacía…

En cierto punto se sentía bien como castigándolo…pero no…era una ambivalencia…pero esto no le gustaba mucho…no sabía que vendería la que había sido en cierto punto su casa…durante un año…de pronto no se sintió tan segura y eso no le gustó mucho…

Me puedes decir cómo es que tú sabes tanto…-pregunto la rubia…

Digamos que estoy saliendo con Setsuna y platicamos cosas…-contesto Florence…

En verdad…tu saliendo con Setsuna…vaya!...-dijo Serena sorprendida.

Si…tenemos algunos meses saliendo y es una gran mujer…me gusta…-contesto Florence sonriente…

Ahora formaras parte de mi ex familia política…-contesto ella sarcástica.

Tal vez…-contesto Florence mientras la rubia sentía como tristeza…como soledad de pronto no todo era lo que siempre deseo…-espero que tú también rehagas tu vida…como Darién…

De pronto sabía que Florence tenía más información…no solo lo que le había dicho…-vamos no juegues conmigo Fabrizio Florence…

El rubio de pronto se giró…-pareces mi madre…no repitas mi nombre de pila…es terrible.

Lo se…pero no me digas las cosas a medias…-el rubio se sentó…no tenía sentido tratar de torturarla…

Darién se mudara a Australia…por unos negocios que tiene en mente…es todo lo que se…ahhh!...si en este mes…-confirmo el rubio mientras Serena sentía que el mundo se le venía encima…

No se mudaba a unos kilómetros de ella…se mudaba al fin del mundo…eran horas y horas de viaje…dios…ahora si se sentía en verdad preocupada.

Espero que revalores lo que en verdad quieres Serena…porque creo que Darién ha tomado las decisiones que él desea…cumplirá también su sueño…-dijo Florence…

Darién miraba la playa…en verdad extrañaría eso…pero era lo mejor…amaba a Serena eso así seria tal vez siempre…pero aunque ames a una persona…no siempre puedes estar a su lado…

Ella lo hacía sentirse vivo…pero estaba cumpliendo sus sueños…después de más de un año en terapia Darién había sido dado de alta y sus prioridades había cambiado drásticamente…

Ahora no todo era Serena…ahora todo lo relación con hacerlo sentir bien, era su prioridad…

Serena llego a su departamento…miro las imágenes que tenía en casa…en esa ciudad había coincidido con Yaten…

Su amistad en verdad era algo agradable…le había ayudado a montar un par de exposiciones…estaba en el mejor momento de su vida…pero sola…

Se removió inquieta…le llamaría…sin pensarlo más le marco pero si había vendido el departamento…así lo hizo…y nada…sonó un par de veces y la comunico a la recepción del edificio…

Buenas tardes…-contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

Disculpe llama Serena Blydon…estoy tratando de ubicar a Darién Shields…

Si Srita. Blydon…el departamento ha sido vendido…-contesto la voz…

No dejo algún numero para localizarlo…-dijo ella preocupada…

Lo lamento pero no dejo ninguna indicación…-

Gracias…-sin más colgó…pero le marco a su celular…obviamente ahí le encontraría…y solo el buzón la mandaba por un tubo…de pronto se sintió demasiado nerviosa…

Colgó el teléfono y decidió no ponerse paranoica…se recostó un rato y se quedó profundamente dormida…

La despertó el sonido de su teléfono…se dio cuenta de que la noche había caído ya…escucho como el grabador de voz pitada…-hola Serena…espero que te encuentres bien…

Era Darién se levantó rápidamente y alcanzo a tomar el teléfono…-bueno…-dijo agitada…

Como estas Serena…-dijo el…

Bien…-respondió la rubia…obviamente nunca le diría que lo trato de localizar…

Serena llamaba para despedirme…-dijo el mientras un silencio se formaba entre ellos…la verdad es que eso no le gustaba mucho…

Para despedirte…por qué…?.- pregunto ella tratando de sonar lógica…

Tengo una excelente oportunidad de negocio y no puedo perderla…así que lo hare…-contesto el pelinegro…

Pero a donde te vas…-contesto la rubia…

Mi negocio está en Australia…por eso llamaba para despedirme de ti…ya no podre verte más…son muchas horas de vuelo…-dijo el con tristeza…

Serena sintió como sus lágrimas de pronto caían…-es lo que tú deseas hacer.

Si…creo que siempre estarás en mi corazón…pero ahora ambos tenemos sueños que cumplir y yo quiero seguir con mi vida y tú debes seguir con la tuya…-dijo Darién con una mente más abierta…no posesivo si no comprensivo.

Y Serena lo supo…el reharía su vida sin ella…y ella sin el…así era el ciclo seguía su curso…no esperaba más…-sabes me da gusto que decidas hacer tu vida cumpliendo lo que deseas…tal vez te harás falta…

Creo que lo nuestro es costumbre Serena…lo mejor es que demos vuelta a la página.-era la verdad…no estaba el mintiendo…y exactamente lo que hacían…

Lo se…pues deseo que te vaya muy bien en tu nueva vida y que seas feliz con lo deseas hacer…-contesto Serena.

Gracias…deseo que seas feliz también tu Serena…-sin más el pelinegro colgó…esa noche fue en verdad muy dura para los dos…pero ambos mirarían de frente hacia el futuro…

En verdad sueltas esto así nada más Serena…me imaginaba una mujer enamorada corriendo a tomar el primer vuelo para volver a los brazos de su amado…-dijo Florence mientras la rubia reía…

Creo que ves mucha tele…el amor querido amigo te está cambiando mucho…-dijo sonriente Serena…

No te entiendo…lo amas o no…-pregunto Florence…

Si lo amo…pero no para cortarle las alas…nuestro amor empezó mal y termino mal…así que lo mejor es salir adelante…si alguna vez coincidimos…pues será lo que dios quiera…ahora él no quiere y yo tampoco…-

No es orgullo ese amiga…-

No es espacio…tener sueños…ideales…que simplemente no coinciden con esa persona…así lo veo…-dijo Serena muy decidida…

Bueno pues a darle que tenemos mucho trabajo y no deseo pasar todo el fin de semana por estos rumbos…-dijo Florence mientras acomodaban el material.

Como te fue con lo de la exposición…?.- pregunto Serena mientras bebía un expreso americano en la galería de Yaten.

De maravilla creo que poco a poco vamos teniendo más renombre…-dijo el peliplata sonriente…-pero y tu como estas te veo como ida…-contesto Yaten preocupado…la verdad es que el tiempo sanaba muchas cosas y el corazón de, él también estaba libre y sano de Serena.

La verdad es que no sé qué sentir Yaten…dirás que estoy loca pero no sé qué pensar…-comento la rubia en verdad echa pelotas…

Por qué lo dices…es referente a Darién…-pregunto el preocupado.

Si es por el…-dijo Serena seria.

Pensé que ustedes estarían nuevamente juntos…-dijo Yaten.

Es complicado Yaten…creo que no será así…-confirmo la rubia…

Pero entonces que es lo que te conflictua tanto Serena para que estés como deprimida…no era lo que deseabas…tu independencia…-dijo Yaten con toda la verdad.

Darién se fue a vivir de manera definitiva a Australia…-dijo ella con pesar…-antes de que digas de que correré por el aeropuerto como novia desesperada…olvídalo.

No pensaba decir eso…solo pues si él ha decidido vivir su vida sin ti…hazlo tu…ya paso lo peor…el divorcio…hace un año no pueden vivir así…rememorando el pasado…no es sano…-dijo el peliplata con toda la verdad…

Es que acaso eres psicólogo o algo así…-dijo la rubia…

No…solo soy un hombre que me pongo en los zapatos de Darién y comprendo que no es bueno pasar por esto y seguir ahí sumido…por más que quieras a la dama en cuestión…-

Creo que es lo mejor para el…que rehaga su vida a miles de kilómetros de distancia…sin mi…-contesto sin querer melodramáticamente.

Ahora si pareces artista de comedia romántica…-dijo Yaten sonriente…no recordaba cuan agradable era estar con el…su sonrisa parecía que iluminaba su soledad…esa soledad que ella había decidido tener…

Me miras como poseído…-dijo el peliplata.

Lo se…es que de pronto recordé que me gusta como sonríes…-dijo ella.

Gracias por el cumplido pero no me interesa una mujer despechada…-sonrió Yaten divertido…

No me causa nada de gracia tu comentario y no estoy despechada…hacía más de tres meses que no lo miraba…-dijo la rubia.

Pues está bien en todo caso porque no hablamos de otro tema…este es tedioso…

Oye…!...eso que significa…-dijo Serena mientras Yaten sonreía pues le encantaba hacerla enojar…

Significa que hablemos de tu exposición…-ambos iniciaron una plática de lo que ella deseaba mostrar…

Darién llego agotado del viaje…pero ya caía la tarde noche en ese precioso país…cosmopolita…camino un par de metros y se topó con el que sería su nuevo socio…

En verdad es increíble verte Darién Shields…hace cuantos años…-saludo su amigo…Edwin Corwell

Como diez…-contesto Darién…mientras se unían en un fuerte abrazo…

Vaya estas cambiadísimo…como más delgado…pero luces genial…-dijo un sonriente pelirrojo…

Lo se hermano y tu luces tan distinto…-Edwin sonrió…

Soy al fin un hombre…y casado…ya sabes la vida te cambia las prioridades y todo es completamente diferente…pero bueno…-no quiso hondar más en ese tema que sabía a su amigo tal vez le dolería…

No te preocupes…vamos…-ambos recogieron las maletas y subieron al todo terreno de Edwin…después de 40 minutos llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo…

Era una casa enorme…con una espectacular vista a los verdes campos de Australia…

Es hermoso este paisaje cuando me dijiste que vendrías a vivir por estos lares la verdad es que no creí que lo hicieras…-dijo Darién mientras se secaba el sudor…el calorcito era cómodo…

Pues ni yo lo creí a un principio pero era un sueño que debía de cumplir…además tu sabes que siempre he sido aventurero…pero pues al final decidí quedarme por un precioso par de ojos verdes…-ambos rieron por el comentario de Edwin…

Que tal…soy Kayla…tu Darién no…-dijo la chica que era bastante guapa…de cabello castaño y ojos verdes…lucía una barriguita de escasos 4 meses de embarazo siendo tan delgada…recordó algo que tal vez nunca pasaría…

Es un placer…veo que tratas bien a mi amigo…-contesto el pelinegro sonriente…

Ni que lo digas…es un tragón…-completo ella…-cariño todo está dispuesto…

Perfecto…-contesto Edwin mientras caminaban por un camelloncito…de tela de alambre…que rodeaba la casa de su amigo…mostrando otra casa detrás…en un terreno colindante…las dividía una cerca metálica…

Era preciosa como en forma de cabaña hexagonal con gran jardín…unas preciosas ventanas corredizas de vidrio…todo tan distinto a lo que él estaba acostumbrado…pero sería su nuevo hogar…

Que te parece Darién…-dijo Edwin sabiendo que su amigo la verdad era demasiado difícil de satisfacer…

Es como deseaba…-dijo Darién mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con duda…-no me mires así…créeme que aquel tipo que conociste no queda ni rastro…soy otro…

Pues la verdad esperaba una mala reacción…pero la casa es ideal…amplia…distinta…cómoda…tienes todo…la playa está a veinte minutos…si lo queremos ver como un buen punto claro cuando no hay ciclones…o huracanes…-ambos rieron por la forma tan clara de ser de Edwin…eso esperaba Darién una persona honesta y él era de los pocos amigos que tenía ahora…

Entraron y ya era tarde…- la entrometida de mi mujer te dejo un poco de víveres dispuestos y algo de comida por si deseas cenar…has de estar muerto…así que te dejo…estas son las llaves y pues bienvenido a Australia…

Sin más su amigo desapareció y miro la casa sintiéndose en verdad solo…como nunca…pero era un plan que había diseñado y así mismo estaba ahí para hacer su vida…

Un poco de tiempo siempre cae bien…

* * *

Hola...gracias por sus comentarios...estos dos se deben un poquito de tiempo para ver que pasa...saludos...!


	14. UN MUNDO DE DIFERENCIA

**CAPITULO 14**

**UN MUNDO DE DIFERENCIA**

El tiempo sin duda da tregua a toda historia de amor…dos años había pasado de esto…

Como lo ves…-dijo Serena mientras Yaten la miraba con duda…

Te ves rara con ese cabello plateado…creo que desde que descubriste que eras emo…no lo soltaste verdad…-dijo el peliplata…

A mí me gusta…-contesto Alice la novia del peliplata…

En serio a ti todo te gusta mujer…la verdad es que te ves como rara…-dijo Yaten…

Por dios…exageras…además así parezco tu hermana…-

No eres mi hermana…no tendría hermanas tan emo…cuando es que maduraras Serena Blydon…-la rubia lo miro con una sonrisa.

Tú no sabes de moda amor…mejor…sal de aquí…-dijo Alice…

Entonces para que piden mi opinión…-respondió ofendido Yaten…

Tranquilo…todo bien…a mí me ha gustado y creo que es perfecto para mi…me luce lo largo…

Y te ves preciosa…con esos ojos tan bonitos…creo que deseas impresionar a alguien…no será a Caleb…-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa…

No…la verdad es que deseaba un cambio y este me gusta…-

En serio mujer cuánto tiempo más lo tendrás sufriendo…no te comprendo Serena…es un tipo guapísimo…tiene lo que creo buscas en un hombre y no le das un si…

Ser mujeriego es lo que busco en un hombre…-contesto ella con sorna y verdad…

Lo se…pero creo que en verdad está interesado en ti…solo basta con verle la cara para saberlo…-contesto Alice con verdad…-Serena el tiempo no deja de correr…

Lo se…pero tengo 26 años no cincuenta Alice…-comento la rubia con verdad…

Es verdad…hazlo sufrir…-completo la castaña mientras reían.

Ahora de que ríen…-dijo Yaten…

De nada que te importe…además que no estabas tú resolviendo tus asuntos…-contesto Alice.

Lo se cariño…pero no se supone que debemos irnos a la presentación…-la castaña salió volando a bañarse…

Quién lo diría que serias un adorado novio…-dijo Serena con sorna.

Ya ves…así soy yo…pero en fin…-Serena miro como Yaten salía de la habitación dejándola sola…si le hubieran dicho años atrás que él se convertiría en uno de sus mejores amigos jamás lo hubiera creído…

Me marcho…allá los veo…-grito Serena mientras escuchaba un lejano si de Alice…cerró la puerta y se montó en su coche…

La vida en si era para ella cada día como algo nuevo…no podía quejarse New York le sentaba de maravilla ahora era una fotógrafa solicitada para muchas revistas de prestigio…tenia lo que deseaba…era independiente…libre…y feliz…a su modo ermitaño…pero feliz…

No había tenido ninguna clase de contacto con Darién y no lo buscaba…incluso lo poco que sabía era porque a Florence se le salía la información…

Pues ahora que vivía con Setsuna y esperaban a su primer bebe…obviamente todo lo concerniente a la familia Shields era parte de la suya; pero siempre evitaba comentar cualquier cosa de su ex marido…

Llego a su departamento y miro un anuncio que le llamo la atención…de una campaña publicitaria con imágenes de Australia…la verdad es que las fotos eran buenísimas…sin duda alguna serian de Margorie…sin querer vino a su mente Darién…

Estaciono el coche y entro a su departamento…se miró en el espejo y lucia muy bien…busco que ponerse de ropa…y se metió a bañar…

Encendió la radio y la música en ocasiones era cruel…aquella canción que siempre le dedicaba Darien e incluso con la que le pidió ser su esposa resonaba…le gustaba mucho la letra de la chica que esperaba.

Sin evitar hacerlo comenzó a cantar y un par de lágrimas se unieron al agua que corría por su cuerpo…como no acordarse de uno de los mejores días de su vida que había quedado grabado en su memoria en su espacio…para siempre…

So long, i've been looking too hard,

i've been waiting too long

sometimes i don't know what i will find,

i only know it's a matter of time

when you love someone,

when you love someone

it feels so right, so warm and true,

i need to know if you feel it too  
maybe i'm wrong,

won't you tell me if i'm coming on too strong  
this heart of mine has been hurt before,

this time i wanna be sure

i've been waiting

for a girl like you

to come into my life

i've been waiting

for a girl like you,

your loving will survive  
i've been waiting for someone new

to make me feel alive  
yeah, waiting for a girl like you

to come into my life

you're so good,

when we make love it's understood  
it's more than a touch

or a word can say  
only in dreams could it be this way  
when you love someone,

yeah, really love someone  
now i know it's right,

from the moment i wake up till deep in the night  
there's nowhere on earth that i'd rather

be than holding you tenderly

i've been waiting

for a girl like you

to come into my life  
i've been waiting for a girl like you,

your loving will survive  
i've been waiting

for someone new to make me feel alive  
yeah, waiting for a girl like you

to come into my life

i've been waiting, waiting for you,

ooh, i've been waiting  
i've been waiting  
(i've been waiting for a girl like you, i've been waiting)  
won't you come into my life?

Termino llorando amargamente en el piso del baño…en verdad esta era la vida que ella merecía vivir…era demasiado tener que fingir todos los días…por más que hacia…por más que se entretenía en cualquier cosa…por mas fotos que tomara…por más que cumpliera cada sueño…cada capricho…cada anhelo…

A pesar de tener todo lo que siempre anhelo…lo que siempre deseo y quiso…lo extrañaba…condenadamente lo extrañaba…tanto así que le dolía respirar…

Que mantenía en secreto ese sufrimiento…trataba de comportarse como una mujer madura…pero lo extrañaba tanto que dolía…no podía olvidarlo…siempre lo amaría…

Pero era una cobarde…no podía tomar un vuelo y decir…sabes aquí estoy ámame…

Y qué tal si él había rehecho su vida…si estaba casado con hijos…amando a una mujer…se sintió mal…pero sabía que era lógico…ellos estaban separados desde hacía tanto…

Se levantó mientras sintió como el agua ya fría caía en su cuerpo…se trató de calmar y se sintió tan cansada…deseaba dormir y no pensar en nada mas…no era sano…no era bueno…pero ese día necesitaba estar sola en su casa…cerro las llaves del baño y se envolvió en una toalla…así mismo su cabello…

Camino a la pequeña sala y le marco a Alice…-hola Alice..

Qué onda a qué horas llegas porque Caleb me pregunto por ti como dos veces y no te va a gustar saber que Kelly anda por estos rumbos…

De verdad crees que eso me quita el sueño…cuando se perfectamente que Caleb solo le es fiel a su música…-contesto la ahora peliplata.

La verdad es que deseaba verte entusiasmada con otro chico…-dijo con pesar Alice.

Pero eso que tiene que ver…-respondió Serena.

Por dios Serena vives como ermitaña…con el corazón cerrado…a todo…en verdad crees que vale la pena guardar ese luto en el alma…digo…no soy quien para decirte nada pero la verdad tienes toda una vida por delante…eres joven…sal…diviértete…prueba…-

Serena rió…la verdad es que le gustaba tener amigos que se preocuparan por ella…-lo se…y si he probado…pero hoy no podre ir…

Está bien…-confirmo Alice…-descansa y no te deprimas más de una hora…-ambas rieron por el comentario.

Asi lo haré…-contesto Serena mientras se ponía su vieja pijama y comenzaba el maratón de películas deprimentes…

En los Ángeles cierto pelinegro arriba después de dos largos años de ausencia…respiro el aire de su natal estado…sonrió al recordar tantas cosas…pero su estancia ahí seria solo por breve tiempo…ahora tenía muchos planes y muchos negocios por resolver…

A sus 33 años estaba más irresistible que nunca…se había ejercitado duramente…lucía un cuerpo de tentación y hasta cierta forma cargaba con una fama de don juan que tal vez no le seria de mucho agrado a su madre…

Había decidió mantenerse fuera de la vida de Serena…por lo que se ocupó en todo menos en recordarla a ella…aunque simplemente se engañaba…ella era una mujer que nunca podría sacar de su mente y corazón.

Por lo que su llegada a Australia le lleno de alegría el corazón…se conoció a sí mismo y se conectó con su yo interno…lo que le ayudo a ser el hombre que ahora era…

No tenía que serle fiel a nadie y la verdad es que las mujeres llegaban solas y solas se iban…así que tuvo un par de relaciones no formales que satisfacían sus necesidades físicas…

En el aeropuerto estaba su hermano Gustav quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo…después de una breve charla llegaron a la casa que ahora compartían Setsuna y Florence…

Después de una grata bienvenida y miles de halagos…

Es raro…si me hubieren dicho que te convertirías en mi cuñado…pues simplemente no lo hubiera creído…-dijo Darién…

Ni siquiera nosotros…solo que la convivencia diaria…tal vez funciono…

Y un par de almas solitarias…con un empujoncito…-dijo el rubio…-vuala…

Qué bien…-contesto Darién…

Como es la vida en Australia…y las chicas…-pregunto con insistencia Gustav…

Australia es como…un asoleado día en California…hay preciosos paisajes…la gente es muy agradable y las chicas son preciosas…con un acento demasiado marcado…pero lindas…en especial las pelirrojas…

Que tal…-dijo Gustav mientras aplaudía...-cuando regresas para que me lleves…

No lo sé…tal vez en los próximos meses…-contesto Darién…

Pues eso me parece perfecto…nos ponemos de acuerdo…-dijo con una sonrisa Gustav.

Y que paso con las nuevas oficinas…están listas…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Perfectamente instalado cuñado…-respondió Florence.

Hermano cuéntanos como te fue en Alemania…-comento Setsuna sonriente a sus 8 meses se miraba hermosa…

Hermano haz decidido conquistar el mundo…-completo Gustav…

No simplemente los negocios en Australia se afianzaron…decidimos expandirnos y en Alemania había varios interesados…así fue como llegamos a ese mercado…por lo que después me mude…-contesto el pelinegro.- pero ahora viene otra vez la publicidad a mi vida…

Sabes me da gusto que estés nuevamente acá con nosotros…me da mucho gusto…la verdad es que nos hacías falta…te has perdido de mucho…-dijo Setsuna con verdad.

Lo se…solo que hay una época en la vida de uno que tienes que tomar decisiones…cambiar de aires antes de estancarte…

Así como yo que me mude para estos lares…pero bueno cuando te mudas…estarás un par de días acá con nosotros no es verdad…- dijo Gustav.

Si…me quedare estos días…espero que el domingo por la tarde llegar a mi destino y ya veremos cómo nos va…-contesto el…

Perfecto…me retiro tengo cosas por hacer…-dijo el castaño mientras se despedía de todos…

Pues estuve con ustedes…-dijo Setsuna mientras Florence se levantaba…-no cariño quédate con Darién la verdad es que estoy agotada…Frank te dirá que habitación usar…-el pelinegro la miro con cara de quien…mientras su hermana besaba al rubio y partía a su habitación con paso lento…

Tu eres Frank…-el rubio sonrió…

Si…-claro que no le diría que era Fabrizio.

Me toma por sorpresa…-dijo Darién mientras Florence se levantaba y serbia un par de whiskies, dándole uno al pelinegro…

Pregunta lo que quieres…-dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento y Darién sonreía…

No sé qué quieres que te pregunte…-contesto el pelinegro…

No finjas conmigo Darién…a tus hermanos podrás engañarlos pero a mi creo que no…-contesto el rubio…

Darién se recargo en el mueble mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa y cruzaba la pierna…la verdad es que parecía que había subido algunos kilos…o de a tiro se había metido esteroides…

Es difícil no verte…estas muy fuerte…-dijo el rubio mientras fingía hacer fuerza…

Digamos que hice ejercicio de más…-contesto Darién tranquilo.

Y sigues soltero…-una buena pregunta…

Dime que paso con Serena…-pregunto el pelinegro para evitar cualquier otro comentario absurdo para seguir platicando…

Ella está bien…-que podría decirle.

Con eso me basta…-

Por qué no te has acercado a Serena…-la pregunta que todos se hacían…

Te dijo algo…-pregunto Darién…sin sentir ni emoción…ni esperanza.

No…es demasiado cerrada…-confirmo Florence…-pero porque…?.-

Por qué era lo mejor…yo la amo…pero me hacía daño…con su indiferencia…sé que me porte como un patán…pero la verdad es que tratamos de hacer las cosas de una manera que tal vez no nos benefició mucho…la distancia hace mella en las personas y los interés que teníamos simplemente no congeniaban…esperaba mucho de ella…y no sucedió nada…por eso decidí dar la vuelta a la hoja…-dijo Darién con un enorme pesar…

Pero ahora estas de vuelta…dejaras que ella se quede sola…porque a pesar de que tal vez ambos quisieron rehacer su vida…lo cierto es que ninguno ha podido superarlo…tan es así que están solos…-dijo Florence con razón.

Darién lo miro con pesar…pero no podía él solo tomar la iniciativa…regresar y esperar amor…cuando se había equivocado en un pasado…no podría hacer nada más…solo seguir con su vida…aunque le doliera el alma y aunque la extrañara como nunca…

Pero eso no dependía completamente de, el…dejaría que la vida siguiera el rumbo que debía; no forzaría nada…nada…

* * *

Hola...que tal...en ocasiones es necesario valorar lo que en verdad uno tiene y lo que uno quiere de la vida...ustedes que opinan...estoy cerca del final...pero me ha encantado esta historia...gracias por sus comentarios...saludos!


	15. JAMAS LO HABIA CREIDO

**CAPITULO 15**

**JAMAS LO HABRIA CREIDO**

En serio no puedes mentirme Taiky…-dijo Serena sonriente…hacía más de un mes que había pasado desde su última ronda de helado y películas depresivas…

Es verdad…al fin te convertiremos en tía…-contesto el castaño, mientras la ahora peliplata reía…-se lo tenían bien guardado mi mama solo me dijo que tenían algo que decirme no más…nunca me imaginé que ya tuvieras seis meses esperando…

Hermana…disculpa lo que te voy a decir…pero la verdad es que siempre estas ocupada, te marcamos y no estas…así que mejor lo aplazamos para llamarte y darte la noticia…

Dios…en ocasiones extraño todos estos momentos Taiky…no sé si regresarme por fin a California...-dijo con añoranza la rubia…

No te perderías de nada Serena…la vida sigue igual…ahora tú tienes tu espacio…eres una mujer independiente…y creo que cumples tus metas…o no…?.- ella se animó mentalmente.

Si…la verdad es que la vida en esta ciudad cosmopolita es algo acelerada…pero una vez que te adaptas es fácil llevarla…-dijo ella.

Vi tus fotos en el Facebook…ahora eres una especie de emo o que…-dijo el castaño mientras sonreían…

La verdad es que es un look de moda…pero no te preocupes…espero que sea el último mes…creo que se me cae demasiado cabello…

Ya lo sé…pareces hermana de Yaten…-contesto el castaño que sabía ahora eran muy amigos.

Dile eso y casi te traga…pero Alice es una excelente estilista…ella me apoya en mis locuras…pero bueno…solo me queda felicitarte y desearles lo mejor a ti y a tu ahora esposa…le das una abrazo de mi parte…

Con todo el gusto hermanita…cuídate y consíguete un novio…ya quiero un sobrino…-respondió el castaño.

Muy gracioso Taiky…bueno…adiós…-sin más concluyeron con la llamada…Serena se quedó pensado cuando es que ella sentiría la necesidad de tener un bebe…cuando…formaría una familia nuevamente…

Tenía meses que salía con Caleb de manera esporádica…pero nada serio…era un tipo guapo, talentoso, de buen cuerpo y buen músico…pero mentiroso y mujeriego…sin embargo no miraba en el al padre de sus hijos…

Se sentó en el mueble y miro por la ventana…de hecho no pensaba en hijos…hasta esa tarde…los genes del rubio y de ella sin duda darían lindos resultados…pero un padre tan inestable como Caleb…simplemente no era opción…

Justo una noche anterior lo había descubierto con una fan de la banda besándose sin inhibiciones…lo único que sintió fue pena por la chica…se pasó de largo y siguió su camino…el mismo Caleb supo que en ella no encontraría nada más que rechazo…por lo que se había rendido hacia un tiempo…

La puerta sonó y era Alice con una gran pizza…se saludaron con beso en la mejilla…-como estas amiga…

Pensé que no vendrías…-dijo la rubia…

Si…ya sabes con eso de que tuve que ir al ginecólogo y pues…-la peliplata la miro con duda.

Que…?.- pregunto Serena…

Estoy embarazada…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa la castaña, mientras Serena sentía que le caía un balde de agua…-sabes soy feliz…Yaten deseaba un hijo y al fin podre dárselo…

En verdad felicidades…-dijo Serena fingiendo en verdad perfectamente…era una afición que había aprendido anteriormente; la verdad es que estaba completamente sorprendida…

Gracias amiga…pues hay que celebrar con esta súper pizza…-dijo ella sonriente mientras la peliplata la miraba como bicho raro…

Era curioso jamás de imagino ver a Yaten queriendo tener un hijo…de pronto se sintió mala persona…pues ella podría haber sido la mujer que compartiera la vida con alguien como el…con gustos similares…planes en común…se sintió mal…deseaba por primera vez tomarse una copa…

Alice se marchó completamente energética…mientras esperaba que su amigo ex novio…se pusiera feliz como ella…algo raro…en esos momentos deseo tener con quien charlar…así que se dio un baño y se arregló…

Tenía deseos de beberse un par de copas…por lo que se fue al bar…entro y el ambiente parecía relajado…se sentó en la mesa de siempre…y ordeno un par de cervezas y unas alitas…deseaba que su mente se refrescara por un momento…

La verdad es que esperaba no tener que batear a un par de tipos…deseaba estar en verdad sola…no pensar más en su maldito sistema de conmiseración…-bebía cómodamente una cerveza y sin querer miro a un tipo que estaba en la barra…

Vaya que magnifica espalda…y un buen trasero…su cabello era corto…negro…sintió como el estómago se le revolvía de la emoción…de pronto se sintió un poco mal…era imposible seguir de esa manera…se levantó al baño…se lavó la cara y respiro hondo…se calmó un poco y se quitó las ganas de ponerse a llorar…camino a su mesa y ordeno otra cerveza…

Miro el televisor y sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado…respiro con enfado…-disculpa pero no estoy inte…

Disculpe mi atrevimiento…-dijo esa voz que le hacía temblar de los pies a la cabeza…dios sintió como cada poro de su piel se abría y enchinaba al escuchar esa voz…era el…sin duda era el...-

Se giró a verlo y sin duda…-Da…ri…en…

Puedo tomar asiento…-dijo el mientras se percató que era el tipo de la barra que le había acelerado el pulso…

Que haces aquí…en New York…perdón siéntate…-dijo ella tratando de sonar no tan emocionada pero era imposible.

Gracias...-en eso la mesera le dejo su cerveza…

Gusta algo de tomar joven…-dijo la mujer insinuante ante la cara de enfado de Serena, mientras Darién solo la miraba a ella sonriente…

Una cerveza…gracias…-la chica camino coquetamente…

Se te ve bien ese color de cabello…-dijo el mientras Serena se sonrojaba intensamente…

Gracias…-dijo ella emocionada como adolescente.

Pensé que te había confundido…pero veo que no…-dijo Darién…

Por qué lo dices…-pregunto ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil kilómetros por horas.

Tu olor es inconfundible…reconocerte no es tan difícil…aunque te hagas mil tintes…-contesto Darién mientras la mesera se insinuaba cínicamente, molestando solo a Serena que de pronto se sintió muy celosa…-gracias…

A tu orden guapo…-contesto la chica sonriente…mientras el pelinegro miraba a Serena.

Darién que haces acá…-

Vivo aquí…-confirmo el…mientras tomaba la cerveza y bebía un poco…mientras la peliplata no perdía la mirada de sus labios…

En serio…pensé que aun estarías en Australia…-

No, los negocios ahí quedaron ya establecidos con un amigo, mi presencia no fue indispensable…pero cuéntame cómo estas…veo que tienes una nueva imagen…te ves muy guapa…

Serena se emocionó…sintió orgullo de ella…-gracias…tu también luces tan…grande…

Darién rio por el comentario, pues la última vez que se habían mirado, la verdad es que estaba bastante delgado…-lo se…digamos que hacer ejercicio era parte de mi terapia…

Y la mía pintarme el cabello…-respondió Serena mientras ambos reían, la verdad es que se sentían bien…

Cuanto tiempo tienes en New York…-pregunto Serena.

Un mes…-dijo el mientras ella sentía como una opresión en el pecho…como decepción…

Vaya…es un buen de tiempo…pero que haces por estos lares…

Trabajo…inicie mi propia agencia de publicidad…tal vez escuchaste de ella AustraShields…-dijo el pelinegro orgulloso de su nueva empresa.

No me digas que los espectaculares de Australia son de ustedes…-

Sí, es parte de una campaña para promocionar al país…-Serena sonrió…

Que interesante…si escuche de esa empresa…pero la verdad es que Florence no me había comentado nada…bueno en parte porque sé que tu hermana esta próxima a su parto, por eso no hemos coincidido.-comento sonriente Serena.

Darién solo le sonrió…la verdad es que estaba preciosa…el color de cabello que traía la hacía parecer ante sus ojos un ángel…no sabía qué hacer en ese momento…la verdad es que en cierta manera tenía el alma llena de una amargura que no había percibido hasta ese momento…cuanto tiempo había esperado para escuchar su voz…era un buen día.

La música sonaba de fondo con suaves melodías…las parejas bailaban en la pista de manera insinuante…

Y estarás mucho tiempo por aquí…-pregunto Serena con un granito de esperanza… que ni ella lo admitía…

Depende de cómo funcione el negocio…pero creo que ira bien...sino me regresare a Alemania…-contesto Darién, ella lo miro con duda…la verdad es que parecían un par de desconocidos…

Viviste ahí…-

Si un año…digamos que el negocio que tengo en Australia se pudo expandir a Alemania y nos fue muy bien…pero tendré que estar viajando constantemente…-dijo Darién.

Es de publicidad…algo así…-pregunto ella interesada.

Barcos…-dijo Darién.

Barcos…tú no eres ingeniero o algo así…eres administrador…no es así…-dijo ella con duda…

Sí, pero mi amigo es ingeniero y digamos que siempre había tenido ese sueño…hacer barcos…yo le invertí capital y listo…paso a paso las cosas se facilitaron…

Es complicado de entender…-contesto ella.

Si, la verdad es que es un poco complicado, por la primera impresión…pero ya estando dentro te apasionas…solo que es un negocio lento, redituable…pero un tanto costoso…ahora ya hay más inversionistas y es más viable el proyecto…pero anteriormente era arriesgar todo…

La verdad es que me sorprendes…nunca supe que te gustaran los barcos…-dijo Serena.

Lo se…-contesto Darién…-era un sueño que tenía ahí reprimido…pero ya lo cumplí.

Serena se removió inquieta en su silla…la verdad es que era curioso darse cuenta de que no lo conocía, a pesar de haber tenido un noviazgo de un año…y haber permanecido casada con el otro…era un completo extraño.

Por lo que ahora regresas a tu alma mater…-dijo Serena de pronto.

Si…es comodidad para mí con altos ingresos…-dijo Darién restándole cualquier importancia al asunto…Serena lo miro directamente a los ojos…dios cuanto lo había extrañado…en verdad era tan difícil perdonarle…

Perdonarse más bien…unirse en un fuerte abrazo y decirse un te amo…cuanta falta me has hecho mi amor…él tampoco le quitaba la miraba de encima parecía que pensaba más o menos lo mismo y sin más sonrió…

Compartieron en una época de su vida muchas cosas…sin importar nada…pero que no fue una relación bien guiada.

Creo que sería agradable si nos pudiéramos ver seguido…-soltó el pelinegro sacando de sus pensamientos a Serena.

Crees que sería bueno…-dijo ella con temor…

Teníamos más de dos años sin mirarnos…no creo que después de ese tiempo cruzarnos sin una cita sea posible…creo que es claro Serena…tengo más de un mes aquí y apenas hoy me tope contigo…-sus palabras eran demasiado ciertas…

Podríamos ser amigos…-dijo ella mientras Darién solo sonreía…

Bueno en todo caso me gustaría que te dieras una vuelta por la agencia…estoy con una serie de comerciales que debo hacer y necesito publicidad impresa…que dices…-comento el pelinegro, era una buena oferta de trabajo…

Si, por que no…-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro ordenaba la cuenta…

Bueno pues me tengo que ir…tengo unos asuntos por resolver…-saco su cartera del pantalón…mientras sacaba una de sus tarjetas de presentación y le entregaba una…-aquí esta viene la dirección…

La mesera rápidamente la realizo…Darién no tenía pendientes pero deseaba que ella también tuviera participación…-Sera que me voy contigo…

Sin más el pelinegro sintió que el corazón le corría acelerado, era la emoción…-Claro…bueno no sé si me quieras acompañar…

Vamos…-el pelinegro sonrió y le pago a la mesera…salieron los dos del bar llamando mucho la atención…Darién era muy alto…pero ahora con ese cuerpo, pues la verdad es que levantaba suspiros…

Y Serena parecía una hermosa muñequita de aparador…caminaron un par de cuadras, en completo silencio…pero era demasiada la tensión sexual entre ellos…

Tantos años necesitándose…tantos años esperando encontrar algo similar…una persona que ocupara un vacío tan grande…pero nada era nunca suficiente…

Sin más Darién se paró en seco en la esquina de la calle, mientras la rubia lo miraba con sorpresa…sentiría lo mismo que ella.

Si esperarlo…la alzo con un solo brazo y la beso…ella solo cerro los ojos y espero lo mejor de, el…así fue…sus labios cálidos se unieron en un beso anhelante…desesperado…como su amor.

La gente a su alrededor de pronto desapareció…no existía nadie más…nada más…no importaba el pasado…lo único que valía eran los labios… un beso anhelante…cargado de tantas cosas…Serena solo atino a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…el aire se fue escaseando por lo que terminaron ese beso…pero no tuvo tiempo ella de reaccionar…le temblaban las piernas…Darién la tomo de la mano y caminaron unas cuadras…después siguieron derecho y doblaron otras más…

Sintiendo como el corazón corría aceleradamente…esperando algo más…esperando mucho más…no bastaba con un solo beso…

Ocupaba reconocimiento…un sentido de pertenencia…un sentido de amor…de entrega…pasión al puro instinto.

Entraron a un elegante edificio…ella no era capaz de hilar nada…miro gente, un elevador y de pronto sintió como Darién la abrazaba y la recargaba en la pared…sus labios se unían en un beso desesperado…

Se sentía tan bien tener frente a ella a un hombre tan fuerte como el…tomo para ella ese aroma tan propio del amor de su vida…ese aroma con el que cada día despertaba en su cuerpo…

Darién se hundió en su suave boca, tomo su lengua en un asalto salvaje…un asalto a cada célula de su piel…a cada roce y caricia intima de un cuerpo que sentía tan suyo…

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entraron al departamento, no había puerta que le impidiera al pelinegro seguir a la habitación con ella montaba sobre el de manera tan apasionada…

Se miraba radiante…esplendorosa…sudorosa y sobre todo tan dispuesta a dejarse poseer por el…

La pasión hizo presencia instalándose rápidamente…sin decir ahí te voy…acostó a Serena en su amplia cama…mientras sus manos no dejaban de tocar ese esplendoroso cuerpo.

Le desabotono la blusa de manera casi salvaje, soltando un par de botones en el suelo, se quitó la camiseta, sus tenis salieron volando…todo tan rápido…tan practico.

Serena se bajó el pantalón a una velocidad impresionante, mientras el hacía lo mismo…miraba en esos ojos azules…la pasión contenida…sin duda esa noche la haría gritar de placer…

Un placer que creyó simplemente extinto…pero ahora su sangre hervía como lava ardiente entre su suave piel…lo miro desnudarse…sin darle oportunidad al tiempo de meterse entre ellos…

La beso con pasión…su lengua danzaba con la suya de manera casi ofensiva, sus expertas manos subieron por sus piernas, levantando su respingón trasero…masajeando sus suaves nalgas…

Dios sentía que casi en ese momento terminaría su calvario en el orgasmo más rápido de la historia…

Sus labios trazaron por la mandíbula de Serena un camino, tomo uno de sus lóbulos y succiono con presión, mientras sus pelvis se frotaban en un cadencioso baile...

Serena beso su mandíbula, mientras el recorría con cuidado su bello cuello y se apoderaba de, el de manera obsesiva, dejando una marca esplendorosa de esa pasión…

Lo miro bajar poco a poco…besando cada parte en un lugar específico…tomo con sus carnosos y deliciosos labios uno de los pezones rosados…succionando con suavidad y fuerza a la vez, mientras su mano acariciaba el otro con suavidad…

Se sentía tan bien tener sobre ella a un hombre como el que siempre deseo poseer…poseer con todos los sentidos despiertos…al mismo tiempo…

Ella respiraba de manera entrecortada por el cumulo de sensaciones placenteras de la que era víctima…una deliciosa victima completamente dispuesta a todo…sin razón del tiempo o espacio…

Serena gemía de placer, mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre su tupida melena oscura…miro como de pronto dejaba el pezón y seguía con el otro…lamiendo con avidez…mamando con delicadeza y pasión…

Sin más bajo poco a poco…beso sus costillas, su ombligo y sus piernas que eran literalmente espaguetis sin ninguna pena se abrieron, mientras miraba como él se hundía en sus pliegues…sintiendo una explosión increíble de sensaciones…

Se convirtió de pronto una fuente…su humedad no era la misma de antes…ahora fluía de manera libre…Darién disfrutaba de su sabor…de sentir como su piel se derretía en sus labios…

Su cuerpo tomaba reacciones increíbles…dios deseaba gritar y lo haría…por qué Darién no le daba tregua o tiempo de nada…hundió su lengua en su cavidad y sintió como cada fibra de su ser de pronto florecía…vivía…renacía…

Y se dejó ir…con un esplendoroso grito de pasión…perdió la razón…clavo sus uñas en la cama…mientras él se deleitaba en su piel…

De pronto deseo morir en ese instante…si la gloria era esa…ella dios era testigo ahí se quedaba para siempre.

Sintió como el peso de Darién se posicionaba sobre ella…y dios que era condenadamente tan placentero…tan dichoso tenerlo desnudo para ella…sobre ella.

Sintió como se hundía lentamente en su piel…dios era tan grande…tan esplendoroso…sintió como sus piernas que eran gelatina se abrían más para recibirlo…

Sin ninguna inhibición…Darién la miro a los ojos y era la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en la vida…

Ni siquiera los más preciosos paisajes se asemejaban a esa mujer que ahora estaba en su cama…era toda apasionada…dispuesta…entregada…

Se hundió en su caliente piel, que lo recibió de manera tan personal…suave, húmeda, caliente, palpitante, estrecha…

Fue imposible no unirse a sus labios y probar ambos su sabor…se movió de manera lenta, mirando como sus labios estaban rojos de pasión…

Sus manos tomaron uno de sus pechos y lo succiono con pasión, mientras sus movimientos se volvieron acelerados…poco a poco fue haciéndose más rápido…mirándola a los ojos…

Poseyéndola como nunca lo había hecho…de pronto la soltó y ella se abrió más…se hundió con más rapidez, mientras sentía como sus suaves manos le apretaban las nalgas de manera posesiva…incitándolo a moverse más rápido.

_Si me hubieran dicho, lo que iba a pasar,__  
__jamás lo habría creído, si me hubieran dado,__  
__ganas de apostar, se bien que habría perdido._

La beso como nunca…se hundió más fuerte…más rápido y más hondo…dios…y la escucho gritar tan fuerte su nombre que después el mismo se nublo y le dijo te quiero…mientras se unía en un túnel de placer…perdiéndose en esa sensación…que no imagino nunca tener.

_Aquello parecía, en una noche quizás,__  
__un encuentro furtivo, igual a tantos más__  
__y ahora que me despierto,__  
__a mitad de la noche y te encuentras conmigo,__  
__me da por pensar_

De pronto se removió inquieto en la cama y abrió los ojos…miro al luna filtrándose por la ventana… ya era noche…sintió como su cuerpo estaba sudoroso…creyó que era una mala broma…

Pero no era una broma…sintió un cálido aliento cerca de su pecho…levanto las sabanas y ahí estaba esa mujer…

_Te metiste en mi cama, me arrancaste un te quiero,__  
__ya eres parte de todo y no puedo creerlo,__  
__te metiste en mi vida y en todos mis sentimientos,__  
__eres indispensable, para soñar despierto._

De pronto no creyó que eso le sucediera a, el…nunca imagino que terminaría con esa mujer en su cama…

Parecía todo tan irreal…pensó que era uno de esos momentos donde poseía a otras mujeres pensando en ella…pero ahora en verdad la tenía ahí…

Tan metida en su piel, en su corazón, en su alma, simplemente no la dejaría marcharse nuevamente…nunca más…ahora era indispensable…

_Ahora ya eres parte, de mi mundo,__  
__pero quien lo hubiera dicho, cuando el amor te llega,__  
__no pregunta, no le importa tu apellido__  
_

No importaba nada…el pasado, lo que las personas desearan hablar…podía escuchar su respiración caliente junto a su pecho…como ella dormía plácidamente en sus brazos…su calor…ese aroma que decía ser la mujer de alguien…sin importar nada…era como un sueño…

_Aquello parecía, en una noche quizás,__  
__un encuentro furtivo, igual a tantos más__  
__y ahora que me despierto,__  
__a mitad de la noche y te encuentras conmigo,__  
__me da por pensar__  
_

No solo era esa noche…no solo era el momento de arrebato que habían tenido…tantas otras noches que había pasado por ello…ahora le hacían comprender que tenían razón…ella era única…y seria para el…solo para el…

Sintió una enorme paz…era imposible no darle las gracias a dios por ponerla nuevamente en su camino y no sentirse tan dichoso esa noche…estaba de no creerlo…

_Te metiste en mi cama, me arrancaste un te quiero,__  
__ya eres parte de todo y no puedo creerlo,__  
__te metiste en mi vida y en todos mis sentimientos,__  
__eres indispensable, para soñar despierto..__  
_

Se había metido en su vida de manera tan loca y arrebatada…que era lo que siempre soñó y ese era el mejor momento de su condenada existencia…sonrió dichoso…el amor era así…dios en verdad era algo extraño…se acomodó cerca de ella, le beso la cabeza y la atrajo a su pecho acoplándose perfectamente…por primera vez en años…dormiría como bebe…

* * *

Hola…que tal estuvo la súper noche de estos dos corazones solitarios…me encanto esta canción les anexo un link para que si pueden la escuchen…

Particularmente la letra es lo que hace que se acople perfectamente a los sentimientos de Darién: watch?v=VXrKpBQY6tI

Ahora que tiene a Serena sin duda no la dejara ir…ustedes que opinan de esto…gracias por los comentarios…y muchos saludos…


	16. BRILLAS

**CAPITULO 16**

**BRILLAS**

Darién dormía profundamente…la peliplata de pronto sintió una alegría inmensa como hacía años no pasaba…una enorme sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro…

Y de pronto sintió un brazo fuerte sobre su cintura…dios era el…abrió los ojos de pronto demasiado grandes…estaba sorprendida por lo que pasaba…sin más sonrió…buenos días amor…despierta dormilón…deseo decirle…pero negó con la cabeza…

Ahora que pasaría…sin duda esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida…al fin había descansado a conciencia…a su lado…lo amaba…

Que pasa…-dijo Darién mientras la miraba recostado boca abajo, mostrando un precioso trasero…una espalda de infarto…sin más el pelinegro le regalo una preciosa sonrisa que hizo olvidar cualquier negativa…

Yo…tú…dios…-Serena estaba roja como el tomate.

Ven…-dijo Darién mientras ella se acostaba nuevamente y la recibida en su cálido abrazo…así permanecieron por unos momentos.

El pelinegro sentía que podría morir en ese instante…sintiéndose así de bien…-sabes Serena…soy capaz de darte todo…si me pides que me vaya al fin de mundo por ti…lo hago…

Como es que dices eso Darién…-contesto ella.

Nada impedirá que seas lo más importante para mi…he sufrido estos años separados y no deseo perder más tiempo sin tu amor…la verdad es que no me importa nada más que permanecer a tu lado y créeme que ahora no te dejare ni a sol ni a sombra…

Es una amenaza…-dijo ella inquieta, porque la verdad es que no deseaba que Darién se fuera nuevamente…

Es una promesa…pero bueno que se te antoja para desayunar…-Serena se giró a verlo…era de broma cierto…

He de confesarte que preparo unos deliciosos Hot Cakes…-contesto el sonriente.

En serio…pues deseo verlo…-dijo ella sonriente…-

Perfecto…pensé que saldrías corriendo con tu pudor entre las manos…-contesto sonriente Darién…

Puedo aun estar a tiempo…-confirmo la rubia…

No te lo permitiría…-contesto el, mientras besaba su frente y se levantaba, mostrándose desnudo a plena luz del día…Serena lo miro sin disimulo…la verdad es que era otro completamente…suspiro sin querer…

Te gusta lo que ves…-pregunto el desinhibido…

Por supuesto…recuerdo que estabas más estilizado…-contesto ella coquetamente…

Digamos que el ejercicio en ocasiones es una buena terapia…-contesto el mientras entraba al baño, la rubia se quedó recostada pensando…

Sera que me estoy comportando como una atrevida…pero que es lo que quiero de esto…solo sexo…porque es demasiado bueno…pero sé que no solo es sexo…hay amor de parte de los dos…será que me hare sorda nuevamente o me arriesgare…-Serena luchaba con sus pensamientos…-

Si quieres puedes darte una ducha…yo estaré en la cocina…-dijo Darién con una toalla atada a su cintura…lo miro abrir el armario y sacar unas bermudas, bóxer y playera…camino fuera del cuarto…

Sin tanto animo la ahora peliplata se levantó de la cama…con toda la flojera que después de retozar en la cama tienes…camino al baño desnuda y sin más entro a la ducha…sintió como el agua corría abrazando su cuerpo…

Dios sentía como si un tren hubiera mancillado su pequeña anatomía…se miró en el espejo y que sorpresa tan caliente tenía en su cuello…sonrió con alegría…no sabía que sentir…pero estaba conforme…

Darine sin querer comenzó a tararear una canción…mientras preparaba la mezcla exacta de los hotcakes…sonrió al recordar esa noche tan magnifica que había pasado al lado de la chica de sus sueños…

Preparo jugo, el café estaba listo…pico un tanto de fruta y acomodo la mesa…todo perfecto…un buen desayuno y sin duda una buena charla era lo que tendrían esa mañana…

El sartén estaba listo y caliente para preparar los hotcakes…así inicio su tarea…mientras miro como ella caminaba hacia la barra…

La miro de reojo, mientras Serena se quedaba sorprendida…la verdad es que no podía creer que Darién fuer autosuficiente…además lo hacía mejor que ella…era más habilidoso…

Darién supo y miro como ella brillaba tan linda…como algo alrededor de su cuerpo…brillaban juntos…sonrió agradablemente…como satisfecho con una calma que hasta sueño daba de lo bien que estaba…

De que ríes Darién…-

Brillas…-Serena se miró los brazos como buscando ese brillo.

Por qué lo dices…tu crema no tiene brillo o si…-dijo ella preocupada…

Brillas…-contesto el, mientras la miraba fijamente sonriendo, mientras volteaba un hotcakes.

Serena lo comprendió mientras lo miro fascinada…seria así siempre agradable vivir con alguien…sentir esa paz…esa tranquilidad…como describirlo…estar satisfecha…disfrutando ese momento…

Termino de prepáralos y siguió a la mesa, mientras Serena lo miraba…la verdad es que le gustaba compartir una vez más con él esa intimidad…

Creo que falta la miel…-dijo Darién mientras colocaba el plato de calientes hotcakes sobre la mesa.

Yo la llevo donde está el recipiente…-dijo ella mientras se bajaba del banco y caminaba hacia la cocina…

Arriba en la alacena…-contesto el…mirándola, pues no era tan alta…para su sorpresa después de un par de brincos en su mano tenía la miel…camino hacia la mesa…

Listo…aquí esta…-anuncio sonriente…

Pues desayunemos…-ambos tomaron asiento y se sirvieron desayunaron en silencio…disfrutando de esa intima tranquilidad.

Pues la verdad es que estoy sorprendida Darién todo esta rico…quien te ha enseñado a cocinar…-pregunto Serena tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación.

Una amiga…-respondió el mientras miraba como Serena se removía un poco inquieta en la silla…

Ok…-respondió ella sin preguntar más y el sin aclarar nada…

Gustas alguna otra cosa…-pregunto caballerosamente el pelinegro…

No…la verdad es que estoy satisfecha…gracias por el desayuno…-dijo la rubia sonriendo amablemente.

Bueno, pues déjame lavar esto…-sin más el pelinegro recogió la mesa y ella solo se limitó a mirarlo…seria que esa amiga que le enseño a preparar un buen desayuno…le enseñaría algo más...negó con la cabeza…ella no era quien para exigir explicaciones, cuando también había tenido sus encuentros con Caleb.

Un dólar por tus pensamientos…-dijo Darién mirándola a los ojos…

Perdón…es que esto es tan complicado…me siento contrariada…-dijo la peliplata.

No tienes por qué estarlo…-contesto el mientras Serena caminaba a la barra del desayunador…mientras él se recargaba…

Hablemos Darién…-dijo ella seria.

Que quieres que hablemos…-contesto el paciente, mientras la miraba a los ojos…

Mira sé que nosotros tenemos un pasado…que hace un tiempo dejamos atrás…tú tienes una vida hecha y yo otra…pero no sé cómo adaptarme a todo esto nuevamente…o si encaje en ello…la verdad es que me siento tan revuelta…

No sé por qué te sientes así…en mi caso lo he pensado por dos años…he vivido con esto Serena…ahora que tengo la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado nuevamente creo que no seré capaz de dejarte ir así de fácil…eres una mujer que me hace sentir vivo…creo que tu sientes lo mismo…-contesto Darién mientras miraba en sus ojos un mar de sentimientos.

Serena lo miraba con un dejo de temor…pero la verdad es que no era un tipo fácil de olvidar…

Créeme que me adaptaría a lo que tu necesitaras…ahora sería un acuerdo…pero no podré salirme de tu vida tan fácil…y es válido que tu también me digas la verdad…pero yo sentí que no te soy indiferente…

Serena se puso roja de la vergüenza…por supuesto que nunca le sería tan indiferente…lo amaba…a pesar del tiempo seguía amándolo demasiado…

Que dirán de nosotros Darién…-el pelinegro rio de buena gana…

A mí no me importa…lo único que deseo es ser feliz…y eso lo conseguiré teniéndote a mi lado…-Serena se sorprendió por la declaración…

Ella sonrió y Darién no pudo resistirse…camino hacia ella la miro como nunca y la beso…

En verdad…pues amiga felicidades…-dijo Alice feliz por ver a Serena como nueva…-es que no lo puedes negar Serena…se te ve la felicidad por todos los poros de la piel…

Y que dirá tu familia…digo por algo se divorciaron…-comento Yaten con el lado de la verdad…

Eso es con lo que no puedo liar…-respondió ella con pesar.

Está bien entonces déjalo y ya…líate de vez en cuando con Caleb y que él se case con una mujer que lo ame y se sirva de ese cuerpo cada noche…cada día…por el resto de su vida…mientras tú te revuelcas en tu miseria…-Yaten miro a su novia con cara de terror…

Eso suena tan drástico…digo Serena es joven, atrae tipos atractivos…puede conseguirse uno para ella…-dijo Yaten buscándole un buen punto…

Vez…esa es tu solución…búscate alguien y olvídalo…el hará lo mismo y habrá mujeres hermosas para hacerlo…-contesto Alice sonriente…con esa sonrisa de maléfica…

A Serena no le gusto nadita lo que su amiga le decía…le dolió un poco sentir que Darién se fuera nuevamente…

Hacía más de tres meses de esa conversación…Serena y Darién llevaban saliendo ese tiempo y la verdad es que ella estaba maravillada…sencillamente la estaba conquistando por el estómago.

Su adorado pelinegro era un excelente cocinero…no solo preparaba desayunos si no también comidas…cenas románticas…en verdad se sentían enamorada hasta el tuétano y que decir del sexo…era el mejor…

Pero esta relación la mantenían en secreto…trabaja con él, haciendo algunas campañas publicitarias…la agencia la verdad es que se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores y Darién inicia a tener fama entre la sociedad neoyorkina…

Quisiera que me acompañaras esta noche…es un evento importante para la agencia y para mi…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena lo miraba con temor…

Pero tú sabes que no podemos aparecer en citas juntos…eso daría problemas…-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro la miraba con un poco de decepción…

Pues ni hablar…si no quieres…no quieres…-contesto el sincero mientras tecleaba el teléfono…

A quien llamaras…-

A una amiga…no puedo presentarme solo para recibir ese premio…-dijo el mientras Serena se enojaba de verdad.

Disculpa…que no se supone que estamos juntos…-dijo ella mientras el solo sonreía…

Claro…pero como te da vergüenza que te miren conmigo, pues…-el pelinegro sonreía cucándola.

Pues nada…ahí estaré…será mejor que me vaya tengo que arreglarme a qué hora pasas por mi…-dijo molesta la rubia.

A las 9 pm…-contesto él.

Bien…- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor…

Bien…-contesto el mientras la seguía…-antes de que te vayas me darías un beso de esos que me gustan…-dijo Darién sonriente…

La peliplata sonrió, mientras se giraba quedando frente a él y se besaban de manera lenta y suave…dios en verdad era tan grato estar con un hombre que besaba tan bien como el…

Salió del departamento con prisa…tenía que buscar un vestido para el evento…tenia escasas horas…por lo que le marco a Alice, quien le dio la tienda a donde ir y efectivamente…encontró el vestido perfecto para esa ocasión…

Llego corriendo a casa…un baño rápido y espero con muy poca paciencia…el timbre sonó y era Alice con su súper equipo de belleza…

Como te quedo el vestido…-pregunto su amiga…

Precioso…es el coral que vimos la anterior ocasión…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Bien, pues qué te parece si empezamos…el cabello suelto en ondas…-

Es tu decisión…el vestido es strapless…-

Ya verás amiguita que te dejo como para babear…-así la castaña puso sus manos en obra, se movía con agilidad a pesar de sus 6 meses…

Después de una hora por fin estaba terminada…-no te verás en el espejo hasta que te pongas el vestido…-la amenazo Alice…

Así que rápidamente se colocó el vestid, se puso las zapatillas y vúala…-lista…-

Dios santo…si fuera hombre te haría mi novia…te ves hermosa amiga…creo que Darién se querrá casar contigo…

Serena se quedó impávida…casarse…esa palabra no la había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo…

No me mires así…Serena por dios no siempre vas a estar sola…has pensado eso…si Darién quiere en verdad formalizar una relación entre ustedes…es más si te propone pon tu vivir juntos…hacer una familia…hijos…matrimonio…

Serena estaba como impávida…no mejor aterrorizada…no había pensado eso…que dirían sus padres…- pero yo no podría Alice…

Como que no podrías…entonces para qué haces que se ilusione…lo haces perder su tiempo mujer…además que tal si un día de estos regresa una de sus amigas y el ve en una de ella lo que deseaba de ti…no puedes seguir jugando…es el destino amiga…y las segundas oportunidades son las mejores…-Serena la miro con temor…

De pronto se paró en el espejo y dios que verdad se sintió hermosa…como una princesa…el vestido era strapless formando un corazón…vaporoso…ajustado a la cintura y suelto abierto del lado derecho…la tela era preciosa con un brillo especial…

Tocaron la puerta y abrió Alice, mientras miraba al mentado Darién…de pronto comprendió por que tanto miedo…vaya que hombre…no que tipazo…chiquirriquis…

Que tal tu eres Darién cierto…-dijo la pequeña castaña…

Si…es un gusto…-dijo el pelinegro formalmente mientras estrechaba su mano…

Soy Alice amiga de Serena…bueno pues déjame avisarle que has llegado…por favor te puedo encargar algo…-Darién la miro con duda.

Si…-contesto el prestándole toda su atención.

Hazla que se divierta es como una especie de emo ermitaño…que se…-

Ya estoy lista…perdón…-dijo Serena mientras callaba a su amiga parlanchina…Darién se quedó pasmado…en verdad cuanto podría llegar a gustarle esa mujer…era una diosa…cosa que ponía siendo unos sencillos jeans hacían que su miembro despertara duramente.

Te ves…-dijo Darién maravillado.

Hermosa…-completo Alice sonriente…

Gracias…tú te ves muy apuesto…pero bueno nos marchamos…-

Claro…-contesto el mientras Alice le daba el abrigo y el bolso…

Se divierten…-dijo sonriente la castaña…salieron del edificio y todo fue rápido…y certero…

Te ves hermosa Serena…-dijo Darién mientras la besaba…

Gracias…-

Tal vez nos encontremos con un poco de prensa…espero no te moleste que te miren fotografiada conmigo…

No…-pero claro que abría muchas explicaciones que dar en especial a su padre Kenji Blydon…que sin duda no aplaudiría sus hazañas con el pelinegro…

Llegaron al lugar y caminaron por una alfombra roja…la rubia se mareo un poco de tantos flashes…esperaba que fuera la sensación al día siguiente…pero cuando pensó que todo había terminado no fue peor saber que la prensa cubriría el evento…

Le tomaron el abrigo y de pronto se sintió medio desnuda, pero a su lado estaba el…claramente algunos fotógrafos de espectáculos la conocían…-sonrían para una foto por favor…-Darién tomo de la cintura a la platinada y sonrió feliz, mientras ella lo miraba e imitaba su sonrisa…era una imagen que decía más de mil palabras.

Caminaron rumbo al salón y tomaron asiento en su mesa…

Vaya…es una sorpresa verte Darién…además con ella…-dijo Saori con sorna…mientras Serena la miraba con enfado…pero ahora era su turno de refrenda…

* * *

Hola chicas pues me acerco al final de la historia, en ocasiones necesitamos un empujoncito...ustedes que creen...esperemos el final deseado para nuestra parejita estrella.


	17. NO ME IMPORTA EL PASADO

**CAPITULO 17**

**NO ME IMPORTA EL PASADO**

Así que están juntos de nuevo…-dijo Saori mientras Serena solo atinaba a sonreír…-pensé que una vez que te divorcias no vuelves al tormentoso pasado Darién…pero no te comprendo a menos de que ella este.

Te equivocas querida…pero la verdad es que las segundas oportunidades son las mejores y más con un hombre como el mío…ya vez no tengo la necesidad de andarme arrastrando para conseguirlo a la fuerza…el solo vino a mi…-dijo Serena mientras el pelinegro sonreía.

Vaya…parece que al fin haz sacado las uñas…pero como te lo dije siempre…es una chiquilla queriendo ser mujer…-dijo Saori menospreciándola.

Preferible ser una jovencilla a una solterona amargada…querido podemos bailar…-dijo Serena mientras dejaba a la castaña en vergüenza delante de varias personas…

Si mi cielo…-la música sonaba en la pista la canción Calling All Angels…de Leni Kravitz…ideal para bailar abrazados y experimentar eso que solo el amor permite y de lo que solo algunos son beneficiados en sentir…

Darién se acoplo perfectamente con Serena…abarco con su brazo derecho su pequeña cintura y ella encajo su rostro en su cuello de manera especial…

Parecía que esa noche era ideal para olvidar todo lo malo y esperar que solo lo bueno quedara de un pasado como el que habían vivido…y ahí lo supo…ella lo supo…no debería de esperar nada más…él era el hombre de su vida…el hombre con el que deseaba compartir todo…tener hijos…verlos crecer…dormir a su lado y llevarse en su memoria su dulce recuerdo hasta el último aliento de su vida…

La música cobijo los pensamientos de ambos y Darién sintió como su ritmo cardiaca bajaba su ritmo…acoplándose a ella…la verdad es que era condena mente feliz…

La canción seso y aplaudieron, mientras las parejas caminaban a sus lugares…

Darién la tomo de la mano y la condujo con caballerosidad a la mesa…-estas preciosa…te amo…-dijo el mientras la peliplata lo miraba sonriente…uniéndose en un suave beso…

Yo también te amo Darién…nunca deje de hacerlo…-el pelinegro casi cae de la impresión…no se imaginó que esas palabras salieran de los labios de Serena…

Buenas noches sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a la cámara de comercio, esta noche tan magnifica premiaremos a los empresarios más destacados y a las empresas más importantes del país…-dijo el presentador con un largo discurso de bienvenida y poco a poco llamaron a cada uno de los empresarios para otorgarles un reconocimiento…

La verdad es que eso a él no le importaba…solo esa pequeña mujer que había desposado hacía más de tres años y que ahora le decía que lo amaba…para el no existía nada más…

Es un honor para mí darle el premio al empresario del año Darién Shields…por que el…fácil…es un empresario joven, comprometido con su labor…satisfacer las necesidades de sus clientes, logrando un renombre internacional con la Agencia publicitaria Shields, así mismo ahora con una nueva firma Serenity Publicity…

Serena se sorprendió porque así no se llamaba la agencia…hasta hace algunos días eran Australia & Publicity…

Ha incursionado con una nueva propuesta en la construcción de barcos, donde está tomando renombre con la empresa Shine Moon, por lo que es grato para nosotros reconocer al talento joven…Darien Shields…

Serena estaba sorprendida…apenas con esas palabras entendía quien era el hombre que amaba…los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y el antes de levantarse la beso en los labios…-te amo…-camino orgulloso al estrado…mientras ella de pronto se sentía tan orgullosa de sus logros…que tarde había comprendido muchas cosas…

Darién recibió una estatuilla de las más importantes para un empresario…sonrió de gusto y se unió en un abrazo con el presentador…el pelinegro camino hacia el estrado y sin duda daría un discurso…

Buenas noches…gracias antes que todo a la cámara de comercio y a sus dirigentes por tan distinguido honor hecho a mi persona…pensé en un momento de mi vida que el ser empresario era convertirse en uno solo con la empresa y llevarla a la cima…una visión que sin duda llena bolsillos y olvida lo más importante dentro de una empresa…el capital humano…

Tome un par de decisiones respecto a el rumbo que mis inversiones deberían de tener y perseguí uno de mis más preciados sueños…construir barcos…si por aquel entonces hubiese dicho que era una sueño que cumplir me habían tildado de loco, pero con el apoyo de mi amigo Edwin Corwell y mucho trabajo logre que la empresa Shine Moon pudiese conformarse y ahora tenga los frutos de una poderosa inversión que da el mejor servicio del mercado y trabajo que sustentan a varias familias en Australia y Alemania…

Mi familia ha sido punto clave para recibir este honor y sin duda le agradezco a mi padre aquí presente…-Serena giro a mirar al frente y efectivamente su ex suegros estaban ahí…dios que nervios…

Por cada uno de sus consejos…a mi madre y hermanos por darme el apoyo que necesitaba, pero especialmente a mi esposa…

Serena se quedó contrariada, pues estaban divorciados…por la iglesia no…

Porque a pesar de que un par de años nos separaron las leyes del hombre…sin duda lo que unió dios siempre quedara así…ahora que me ha dado la oportunidad de entrar a su vida pues más fuerte me siento para poder crear más fuentes de trabajo y hacer crecer a mis empresas en este campo tan complicado…

La gente se giró a mirar a la despampanante acompañante de Darién, quien miraba orgullosa a su amada hablando en el pódium…

Así que no queda más que agradecer a las personas que han hecho posible esto…doy las gracias para que me tomaran en cuenta para recibir este honor y no queda más que disfrutar la velada…-los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el pelinegro tardo un poco en llegar a la mesa después de recibir felicitaciones de varias personas en esos sus padres.

Tomo asiento junto con Serena y la beso suavemente en los labios…estaba dichoso esa noche…-te has quedado muda…

Algo así…cuando dijiste esposa…-Serena lo miro con una esperanza en sus ojos…

Eres mi esposa aun no estamos divorciados por la iglesia…pero si quieres hacer el trámite…no pondría resistencia.-dijo Darién seguro.

Lo se Darién…pero después de un tiempo creo que me sentí contenta por eso…por ser parte de tu vida…-contesto ella de corazón…

Lo sé yo me sentí dichoso de decirlo…-confirmo Darien.

Es que acaso no querías saludarnos hija…-dijo Cristina mientras la peliplata y Darién se levantaban.

Claro que no…resulta que Darién no me comento que ustedes vinieran…-contesto Serena mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Por dios hijo es verdad…-cuestiono su madre.

Lo lamento, pero la quería solo para mi…-contesto el pelinegro.

Me da gusto verlos nuevamente juntos hija…-comento John Shields el patriarca.

A mi también me da mucho gusto…-contesto Serena sonriente.

Bien pues cuando me harán abuela…-solo Cristina siempre tan atinada…

Mama, creo que no es el momento…-dijo Darién con pesar pues apenas estaban tratando de arreglarse…

Vamos querida dales tiempo a los muchachos…apenas están coincidiendo…-

Lo se mi amor…pero he de decirte Serena, que pensé que mi Darién lo perdería para siempre…solo lo he visto bien a tu lado y ahora lo compruebo nuevamente…sé que no es de mi incumbencia…

Así es mama…-dijo Darién.

Pero es un buen hombre y a pesar de sus errores tiene un enorme corazón y es tuyo…-Serena sonrió a su suegra…-confió su vida a ti…-soltó Cristina mientras tomaba sus manos…

Gracias Cristina…-dijo Serena feliz.

Bueno ya está hecho…querido será mejor que nos retiremos a mi estos eventos me agotan mucho…-comento la mama de Darién.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y asistir…-contesto el pelinegro.

Nada de eso…la verdad hijo es que estoy orgulloso de ti…-esas palabras eran más importantes que el reconocimiento de cualquier persona para Darién…

Gracias padre…-dijo Darién con un nudo en la garganta…sin más se despidieron y salieron de ahí…

Creo que todos estamos demasiado orgullosos de ti Darién…-comento Serena…

Lo se…pero lo único que ahora deseo es besarte…que tal si bailamos un par de canciones y nos vamos…-dijo el de manera melosa.

Bueno…-la noche fue especial…mágica…digna de reconciliación pero no todo siempre era felicidad…ahora ella debería de explicar muchas cosas…

No lo puedo creer Amy…como es que ellos…juntos…y…-Taiky estaba molesto de verdad…

Por dios hombre cálmate…además siempre te lo dije…te lo dije y no lo niegues…tranquilo no quiero enojarme porque estoy amamantando a Damián…-

Lo lamento cariño…pero la verdad es que todo esto me resulta raro…tal vez el este nuevamente acosándola o forzándola…

Pregúntaselo…-Amy le paso el teléfono y el simplemente no se quedaría con la duda.

Serena recién llegaba a su departamento, le había tocado ver su imagen al lado de Darién en el televisor…la verdad es que se miraban tan bien juntos…sonrió…pero después de unos instantes el estómago se le revolvió…era el estrés de saber qué pensaría su familia.

Se limitó a sonreír…pero bueno tenía muchas cosas aun por hacer…así que sin más entro y se cambió de ropa…dejo el vestido en la cama…y el primer timbrazo sonó…miro el identificador y era su hermano…

Dios…-dijo ella mientras descolgaba el teléfono…-bueno…

Me podrías decir cómo es que nuevamente estas con Shields…porque pensé que se habían divorciado y en la televisión dicen que eres esposa de él.

Como estas Taiky…sabes yo muy bien hermano…me da gusto saludarte…y él bebe…-contesto con sorna Serena.

Conmigo no funciona esto Serena…suéltalo ya…-exigió su celoso hermano.

No sé por qué te sorprendes…sabes que nos queríamos pero las cosas la llevamos al extremo…así que nos separamos…ahora después de dos años…el destino nos reunió y encajamos bien…

Y es todo…solo eso…que paso con tu decisión…-contesto Taiky cerradamente.

Como tú lo has dicho es mi decisión…él es otro…es mejor…-

Amy se levantó del sofá y le quito el teléfono a Taiky que en verdad estaba irracional…-no le hagas caso al terco de tu hermano…yo estoy contenta de ver que los dos se den otra oportunidad…

Gracias Amy…sé que tu si me comprendes…-dijo Serena alzando la voz conocía a su hermano y seguro que estaba pegado al lado de su mujer…

No te aplaudo…-contesto Taiky molesto…-

No es necesario como esta mi precioso sobrino Amy…-

Perfecto…se parece mucho a tu hermano, espero que no sea terco como el…

No esperemos que no Amy…

Pues felicidades si haces boda me invitas…-solo se escuchó un que…!...-te dejo por que el troglodita de tu hermano despertó a Damián…

Que estén bien…-sin más cortaron la llamada telefónica.

Serena ese día debía de comunicarse con su madre…era necesario…pero debía de prepararse…y nuevamente el teléfono sonó…dios casi se cae de la impresión…era su papa…a ese como negarle nada…

Bueno…-contesto ella con temor…

Como estas hija…sabes me contrarié mucho al verte con Darién Shields nuevamente…

Pero…-trato de ella acomodarle un poquito.

Permíteme terminar…parece otro tipo…no es verdad…-escucho como la rubia respiro.-por cierto te ves rara con ese color de cabello me recordaste a tu abuela.

Lo se papa…pero la verdad es que después de dos años sin coincidir, pues Darién y yo nos topamos por casualidad…conversamos y simplemente todo salió de manera natural…sé que tal vez incluso yo sigo incrédula, pero en verdad que no es el mismo…me sorprendió y pues no fue difícil decirle que si…

Lo único que deseo hija es que seas feliz…creo que si después de este tiempo separados tuvieron demasiado espacio para reflexionar…a mí no me causa mayor problema…además no aceptarías el mismo trato…

Claro que no papa…-contesto Serena completamente segura de eso.

Perfecto…en todo caso me gustaría que nos viéramos un día de estos, no me caería nada mal visitar New York…-confirmo Kenji.

Sabes que siempre eres bien recibido…-contesto Serena feliz.

Lo se hija…pues en todo caso luego te llamo…cuídate…-sin más ante la sorpresa de Serena su padre colgó sonaba conforme con la decisión que ella había tomado.

No podía creerlo así de fácil…en verdad no entendía bien las cosas…pero bueno que podía hacer…se dio una baño para liberarse del estrés que había vivido en esos meses…ahora debía de comunicarse con su mama y hablar con ella de la decisión que había tomado…vivir al lado de Darién.

Se sentó en la sala y le marco a su mama…-bueno…-escucho la suave y melodiosa voz de Ikuko.

Mama…como estas…-contesto Serena temerosa.

Bien y tu mi cielo…-dijo Ikuko.

Bien mama…yo hablaba para decirte que…-

Estas con Darién…-Serena de pronto supo que todo el mundo estaba informado del acontecimiento.

Y qué opinas de eso…-contesto Ikuko.

Es tu decisión y estoy convencida que tu no permitirás algo que te haga sentir mal…no volverías al pasado mi amor…-dijo su mama con firmeza.

Lo se…-contesto Serena.

Bien mi cielo pero ya viven juntos…-

No mama…recién estamos saliendo nuevamente…aun no hablamos de vivir juntos…sin embargo no creo que tardemos mucho en tomar esa decisión.-

Pues entonces que sea lo que ustedes decidan…pero con amor mi cielo…-contesto Ikuko…

Siempre lo tengo en cuenta mama…-contesto Serena…

Bien, púes en todo caso creo que deberías de marcarle a tu papa…tal vez no le cause demasiada gracia…pero.

El me marco hace rato y no pareció tan disgustado…-dijo Serena.

En verdad…pues tal vez miro algo que le gusto…además estamos seguros que tú no estarías con el si no fuera mejor…-

Así es mama…bueno te dejo debo de hacer unas cosas…-dijo Serena contenta.

Si mi cielo, cuídate mucho…-contesto Ikuko contenta pues sabía que la aprobación de su padre era casi todo lo que ella ocupaba para estar feliz.

Así lo hare mama…-contesto Serena…después de unos instantes colgó el teléfono en medio de despedidas.

Ahora la solución de un porvenir estaba en las manos de los dos…escucho como la puerta sonaba y sabía quién era…camino y frente a ella estaba Darién…

Hola cariño…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba para besarla…

Pasa…-así lo hizo el pelinegro quien traía una caja de pizza…

Veo que traes la cena…-dijo ella sonriente.

Si mi amor…lo que pasa es que te marque pero estaba ocupado, entonces pues compre algo que nos gusta a los dos…-contesto el pelinegro mientras caminaba a la sala y Serena entraba a la pequeña cocina para sacar dos latas de soda…

El pelinegro tomo un cojín y se sentó en la alfombra…en ocasiones la rubia se sorprendía de verlo, pues parecía otra persona…-tomo amor…-la rubia le entrego la soda…

Lo que pasa es que estaba ocupado el teléfono porque me llamo Taiky, mi papa y por ultimo le marque a mi mama…-el pelinegro la miro con ternura.

Que te dijeron…-la pregunta del millón.

Pues Taiky aún sigue resentido, pero Amy me dijo que ella está contenta de verme a tu lado…así que no dudo que lo suavice un poco conmigo…

Creo que tu hermano siempre me va a odiar…-la verdad es que Darién lo decía con pesar, en alguna época habían compartido muchas cosas…habían sido buenos amigos.

No te odia…solo que tú sabes que nos equivocamos y pues el siente que es lo mismo…-contesto Serena tratando de explicarle.

A mí no me importa más el pasado, porque gracias a eso hoy soy un mejor ser humano…y por ello trato de darte lo mejor Serena…

Lo se mi amor…-contesto la rubia…-mi padre no está del todo inconforme, dice que noto algo distinto en ti…parece que no salió del todo mal, mi mama también me dijo que mientras sea feliz, pues confían en mi…así que…

Así que solo me queda pedirte que vivas conmigo nuevamente…que compartas sus días, tardes y noches con este pobre hombre que pone a tu disposición su vida y amor…el amor del nuevo Darién Shields…

Serena sonrió la verdad es que le gustaba como sonaba todo eso…

De que sonríes…-pregunto él.

De lo que dices…la verdad es que me gusta…-dijo ella coquetamente.

Entonces te arriesgas…-pregunto él.

Tu qué crees…-contesto ella mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos siendo recibida por Darién mientras sellaban sus labios en un beso…esta demás decir que la pizza tuvo que esperar un rato.

* * *

Hola...muchas gracias por leer esta historia este es el ultimo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia, espero el Lunes anexarle el epilogo...que tengan un excelente fin de semana...gracias por sus comentarios...saludos...!


	18. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO **

Habían pasado 3 años desde ese largo beso…la vida era agradable…los viajes constantes y un nuevo lugar de residencia apuntaba a nuestra pareja.

Creo que con tanto niño Taiky quieres repoblar la unión americana…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Por favor Serena solo tengo 3…-

Cuatro…-contesto Amy.

Bueno tendremos cuatro hermosos hijos, además no me puedes negar que están lindos…-dijo el castaño mirando a sus retoños Damián de 3 años, Amelia de 2 años y Taiky de 1 año…como hilerita…

Claro que si están preciosos mi sobrinitos…pobre de ti Amy ahora tendrás 5 hijos…-

Oye…!...-dijo Taiky, mientras ellas reían…-y para cuando tu encargaras bebes hermana…a esta altura tendrás nietos…

Por dios Taiky eres un grosero…además deseo que estemos instalados en Australia para poder pensar en hijos…-contesto Serena, mientras se sentía incomoda.

Vaya…Australia…es bastante lejos…-dijo Amy…-pero es bonito no…

Si…la verdad es que tiene paisajes increíbles…pero si es está muy lejos…extrañare Nueva York…-dijo Serena con pesar.

Que cosas…pero extrañarías más a Darién…-contesto Amy.

Sin dudarlo…amo a mi esposo y creo que sin él no podría vivir…dímelo tu…-contesto Serena mientras Amy sonreía.

No comprendo cómo es que tu esposo cambio tanto es como otra persona…-dijo Taiky contrariado, si bien se saludaban con gusto, pues la verdad es que no tenían más relación…solo un hola, hasta luego y ya…

Darién había respetado esa parte, pues lo que menos deseaba era darle problemas a Serena…la amaba y lo demás no importaba…

La vida en ocasiones con las lecciones que nos da, pues nos cambia…-contesto la ahora rubia…después de un par de charlas decidió por su color natural de cabello, a Darién le fascinaba.

Creo que si es verdad…además te mantiene contenta…y eso sí que es difícil para una emo como tú…-dijo divertido Taiky, le encantaba hacer que su hermana se enojara.

Mi hija no es emo Taiky…-dijo Richard sonriente mientras la abrazaba…

Gracias papa, por defenderme de este…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Vaya que nos harás falta, ahora que vivías en Nueva York, ir de vacaciones era un suplicio con tus hermanos…

Papa, pero ya estamos más grandes y no quisiste llevarnos…-dijo Michelle que ya contaba con 17 primaveras, era el retrato vivo de Ikuko con el cabello tan castaño como Taiky y el propio Richard.

Lo se mi cielo, pero tu hermano también es un poco tozudo…-señalo Ikuko al pequeño David de 15 años…quien jugaba divertido con el pequeño Taiky…

Mama, espero que después vayan a visitarnos a Australia…-dijo Serena.

Si hermana en vacaciones de verano…capaz de que allá me quedo a vivir…-comento Michelle divertida mientras Taiky surgía de la cocina…

Nada…tú te calmas…-dijo mientras todos reían…ahora ella sería la victima de los celos del castaño.

Como te encanta hacer renegar a tu hermano…-dijo Ikuko.

Es un decir…pero anda papa di que sí por lo menos iremos en verano…-Michelle era la niña de los ojos de Richard, era lógico.

No lo sé, primero deseo ver como salen de la escuela, además los costos hija…-la castaña sonrió…

Por eso no te preocupes Richard, mi esposa quiere que vayan…además solo será una vez al año…-contesto Darién mientras entraba con unas bolsas del súper…junto con el iban Yaten, Alice y la pequeña Jazmín.

Cielo…pensé que no habían dado a la tienda…-dijo Serena mientras se levantaba y lo besaba en los labios…

Me confieso culpable…-dijo Alice mientras entraba con una caja…-

Es pastel de Zanahoria…cierto…-dijo emocionada la rubia…

Claro amiga, es tu despedida, no podíamos no comer pastel…

Tel…-dijo la pequeña jazmín, literalmente el clon de Yaten., mientras reían.

Hermana dice mi papa que el carbón está listo…-dijo Alfred el hijo mayor de Kenji…que a sus 22 años era todo un galán.

Pues será que vamos…-dijo Richard mientras caminaba con Taiky para preparar la parrillada.

Cariño, me reúno con ellos para llevar la carne…-comento Darién mientras besaba la frente de la rubia.

Quién lo diría mi amor…-comento Ikuko quien sonreía al ver a sus hijos juntos y felices…

Esperamos no llegar tarde…-dijo Setsuna mientras entraba con sus hijos y su amado Frank, Florence ahora era el nombre artístico del fotógrafo.

Ya empezaron los chicos…-dijo Florence.

Si…para que te les unas…aquí puras damas…-comento la rubia.

Mujeres juntas ni difuntas…-comento el rubio mientras caminaba con su hijo hacia el asador…

Serena…que gusto reunirnos…-dijo su cuñada Setsuna mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Gracias Set por venir…-

Estas nerviosa…-pregunto la pelinegra mientras se sentaba con la pequeña Eva en las piernas…

La verdad es que si… cuando fuimos el año pasado pues esta bonito, pero la familia si esta súper lejos, incluso no sé cómo el soporto estar allá…no es lo mismo un par de horas para venir a los ángeles a casi todo un día de viaje, cruzar el océano y llegar agotados por solo un par de semanas…es complicado…

Pero ya tienen una casa allá no…-pregunto Alice.

Si, la verdad es que es preciosa, está en perfectas condiciones y un enorme jardín…-dijo ensoñadora Serena.

Incluso podrás trabajar, Australia tiene bonitos paisajes o no…-pregunto Susan la esposa de Kenji.

Si, la verdad es que son lindos, además estaré haciendo trabajos de freelance, también allá podemos trabajar con la publicidad…poco a poco…-comento Serena entusiasmada…

Vez cariño, no todo es tan difícil…soy de la fiel idea de que si ambos embonan sus metas es fácil, además tu puedes seguir trabajando y creo que eso es lo mejor…-contesto Ikuko convencida de que su hija se realizaría con o sin hijos…

Ya que hacia un par de años estaban buscando tener bebes, ambos estaban perfectos pero simplemente no sucedía…Darién sin embargo le dijo a Serena que pasara o no a la que amaba era a ella…

Así que dejaron los tratamientos de lado y decidieron entregarse al amor…vivir sin remordimientos.

Mama…creo que hay problemas…mi papa se quemó la mano…-dijo Karol, la hija de Kenji quien ahora contaba con 19 años…

Tu papa como siempre…-dijo Susan mientras se levantaba y las demás hacían lo mismo para ayudar…

Serena se sentía dichosa de tener a su lado su familia…conviviendo como nunca y esperando que esto fuera siempre…

Un inolvidable recuerdo que se quedaría grabado en su corazón…

La lloradera de su padre Kenji, mientras Susan lo regañaba por no tener cuidado y quemarse la mano, un matrimonio que envejecía de la mano…con una experiencia de vida agradable…

Mirar a su hermano Alfred conversando animadamente con su hermana Michelle…parecía que ambos habían hecho conexión inmediatamente…algo que tal vez uniría a una familia nuevamente.

Sonreír al ver a David y Karol jugando con los pequeños sobrinos…

La sonrisa sincera de su padre Richard, mientras ayudaba a Ikuko a revolver la ensalada…con una animada conversación recordado los viejos tiempos cuando era niña y todos preparaban la comida…

Dios era tan grato estar rodeada de esos recuerdos…recuerdos que siempre tendría grabados en su mente…la calidez del abrazo sincero de su madre y la palabra sincera de Richard…algo inolvidable…

La sonrisa sincera de Taiky, mientras conversaba animadamente con su pequeño en brazos…tantos recuerdos con su hermano…un hermano que dios le había enviado para hacerla feliz…

Recordar cuando la enseño a montarse en bicicleta y termino por estrellarse en el carro del vecino haciendo sonar la escandalosa alarma del vehículo, logrando hacerla llorar como nunca…y terminar riendo de ello un par de horas después…

Los días de navidad, cuando la levantaba temprano para ver sus regalos en el árbol de navidad…sonriendo los dos encantados por regalos tan distintos…ella una muñeca y el un par discos para juegos…

Ahora lo miraba dichoso con su pequeña esposa y sus tres retoños y otro más en camino…un ejemplo de familia…ambos enamorados…

Setsuna sonriente a su amado Florence…quien lo diría después de que ambos creían la esperanza muerta, resucito con todo y ahora tenían la familia que siempre desearon…el amor que siempre estuvo ahí…perfecto…sonriente y alegre…

Atrás habían quedado sus tragedias personales…ahora sutilmente vivían con sus hijos y el tiempo parecía no alcanzar para verles sonreír felices y realizados…

De pronto llego Gustav, junto con su hermana Michiru y su esposo Gerald acompañada de sus cuatro hijos una algarabía de niños remolinándose a su alrededor para darle besitos de saludo…

Un par de abrazos y unos varios holas…miro como su suegra Cristina y su suegro John llegaban sonrientes con un par de bolsas…

Ahora si la nueva familia estaba completa…miro como su madre se saludaba con gusto e iniciaban a poner las mesas…

Ella solo miraba sonriente cada pequeño suceso en una reunión de despedida temporal…pues serian tal vez un par de años fuera de américa…

Ella y Darién había acordado navegar por el mundo lo mejor que se pudiera, dejándose llevar por la corriente…

Noto la enorme sonrisa de su esposo que lucía tan bien con ese mandil, mientras Gustav le contaba alguna clase de chiste, pues de pronto todos soltaron una enorme carcajada…

Era grato mirar contento a su pequeño hombre, junto a su padre, compartiendo la parrilla con Florence, Kenji y Richard, tratando de convivir como una familia…sin mirar atrás…

Ese momento era para fotografía y parecía que así era pues su mama, lo había captado en su cámara…mientras los hombres sonreían…

Respiro de pronto el fresco aire de los Ángeles…miro la casa donde creció, el patio donde hizo miles de travesuras, evoco recuerdos de su feliz infancia…la primera vez que miro a Darién y sonrió…la vida le daba un regalo que nunca imagino…

Todo bien mi cielo…-dijo Darién sonriente que hacía rato la miraba pensativa.

Si amor….tengo hambre…-dijo Serena mientras él sonreía y la abrazaba…

Te amo…pero vamos para empezar a servir…porque somos un montón…-los dos caminaron y la rubia se integró a la plática…

Ahora estaban ya con cinco horas de vuelo…recordaba la parrillada que había tenido con su familia y sonrió…Darién dormía plácidamente en sus piernas…era cómico ver como un hombre de su tamaño se acomodaba perfectamente en el espacio de dos asientos, usándola como almohada…

_**Me complace amarte**_

_**Disfruto acariciarte**_

_**Y ponerte a dormir**_

En ocasiones la vida es curiosa…cuando piensas que tienes tal vez todo resuelto de pronto te da un revés y caes…caes en un enorme hoyo lleno de oscuridad…sufriendo terriblemente…perdiendo incluso la fe.

_**Es escalofriante**_

_**Tenerte de frente**_

_**Hacerte sonreír**_

Cuando creyó que la vida le había retirado la felicidad tácitamente, un pequeño rayo de luz estaba ahí y ella lo único que hizo fue correr para tratar de alcanzarlo…ese era el recuerdo…el amor por el…por ese hombre que ahora confiaba su vida en sus pequeñas manos…

_**Daría cualquier cosa**_

_**Por tan primorosa**_

_**Por estar siempre aquí**_

Cuando el destino de pronto los unió nuevamente sintió que la vida le regresaba al cuerpo…mirar en sus ojos el amor de siempre…saber que nunca se había ido de ella…era grandioso…le daba esperanza…calor en su frio corazón.

_**Entre todas esas cosas**_

_**Déjame quererte**_

_**Entrégate a mí**_

_**No te fallare**_

_**Contigo yo quiero envejecer**_

Recordó la noche que cedió a su besos…a entregarse a él…la pasión que nunca había tenido con nadie más…con nadie…la desesperación de poseer lo que alguna vez fue de ambos…las caricias insensatas, mientras se reconocían…mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente.

_**Quiero darte un beso**_

_**Perder contigo mí tiempo**_

_**Guardar tus secretos**_

_**Cuidar tus momentos**_

_**Abrazarte,**_

_**Esperarte, adorarte**_

_**Tenerte paciencia**_

_**Tu locura es mi ciencia**_

Ahora lo miraba ahí dormido plácidamente con la respiración fluyendo de manera tranquila, natural, como si ninguna preocupación tuviera cabida en su vida…sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello…ese color negro azabache tan característico y único de…el…

_**Disfruto... mirarte**_

_**Cada movimiento**_

_**Vicio que tengo**_

_**Un gusto valorarte**_

_**Nunca olvidarte**_

_**Entregarte mis tiempos**_

Era maravilloso compartir con un completo desconocido momentos tan personales, íntimos, propios…unirse por el hecho de tener ese vínculo al que todos llamaban de manera universal…amor…pero para ella era algo más…

_**No te fallare**_

_**Contigo yo quiero envejecer**_

Sonrió al recordar los malos momentos…pero sin duda disfruto de corazón que los mejores momentos fueran más…lo pasado no valía la pena vivirlo nuevamente…ahora recordaba el buenos días acompañado de un dulce beso, los te amos cargados de un abrazo de corazón…los por fin solos, mientras la piel se le enchinaba pues la posesión llegaba instantes después.

_**Quiero darte un beso**_

_**Perder contigo mí tiempo**_

_**Guardar tus secretos**_

_**Cuidar tus momentos**_

_**Abrazarte,**_

_**Esperarte, adorarte**_

_**Tenerte paciencia**_

_**Tu locura es mi ciencia**_

Esas palabras sinceras del alma mientras sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo…lo que más amaba era mirarle sonreír…sonreír por ella…porque ella le hacía feliz…feliz por el hecho de compartir la vida…los instantes breves…las noches frías…los días calurosos…los silencios agradables…

_**Quiero darte un beso**_

_**Perder contigo mí tiempo**_

_**Guardar tus secretos**_

_**Cuidar tus momentos**_

_**Abrazarte,**_

_**Esperarte, adorarte**_

_**Tenerte paciencia**_

_**Tu locura es mi ciencia**_

Se inclinó y le beso la mejilla, mientras le decía infinito…para ellos la palabra te amo no era suficiente…ahora era infinito…como el tiempo…así era su amor…un amor que se levantó de las cenizas y se convirtió en un vínculo inquebrantable…que ahora ambos tenían solo para ellos…sin importar nada más…

Darién sonrió mientras disfrutaba de su pequeña mujer...se acomodó nuevamente y se dejó envolver por el sueño…Serena termino por vencerse después…

Hacía más de dos años que vivían plácidamente en Australia…esa noche era tan agradable…la rubia había preparado una cena íntima como cada sábado lo hacía…pero ahora el postre tendría un sabor más dulce…

Darién llego sonriente…la verdad es que vivía feliz…eran ellos dos solos y no importaba nada más…llego rápidamente, mientras caminaba a la ducha, sabía que Serena estaba en la cocina, por lo que entro por la puerta trasera…la música sonaba suavemente en la casa…

La verdad es que nunca imagino estar así de enamorado y estable…con una súper mujer…

Se ducho a conciencia y después de unos minutos se vistió con un agradable pantalón de lino y una camisa de seda…se perfumo y peino…se miró en el espejo y estaba decente…bajo las escaleras y fue al cuarto de lavado para dejar su ropa sucia y tomo el ramo de rosas rojas que dejo sobre la mesa para su esposa…

La rubia estaba acomodando la mesa cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su guapo esposo rodeándola por la cintura…-me asustaste amor…-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro restregaba su nariz en su cabello…

Adoro tu aroma mi cielo…estas preciosa…te lo he dicho…-dijo el sonriente.

Darién y estas rosas…-dijo ella alegre…al ver el ramo en las manos de su esposo.

Son para la mujer de mis amores…-contesto el mientras la rubia lo miraba sonriente y lo besaba…

Sabes yo también tengo un regalo para ti, pero hasta que cenemos…-dijo ella sonriente, mientras Darién sonreía…estaba enamorado…muy enamorado…

Tomaron asiento y él sirvió dos copas de vino blanco el favorito de los dos…sonrió…mientras el pescado estaba en el plato platicaron amenamente…

El nuevamente sirvió vino, pero la copa de ella estaba llena…no pregunto tal vez no tenía ganas de beber…lo hacía a menudo…

Termino la cena, la rubia recogió los platos y sirvió un delicioso flan de postre…

Todo quedo delicioso…creo que te puedes casar….-los dos rieron por el comentario…

Me da gusto que te haya gustado…toma este es mi obsequio para ti…-la rubia le entrego una cajita…

Gracias mi cielo…pero dime a que se debe esto…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Solo por el gusto de que dios te enviara a mi vida…-Darién sintió una enorme emoción sonrió y no pudo evitar acercase a ella y besarla…

Sabes que eres infinito para mi…-contesto sonriente Darién…

Tú también eres infinito…-contesto ella.

Darién bebió un trago de su copa estába feliz esa noche…como que presentía algo, pues tenía días sintiéndose inquieto…

Serena lo miraba expectante…sonrió al verse reflejado en sus ojos azules…

Abrió poco a poco la caja tan perfectamente envuelta y se quedó en blanco…había un chupón…un chupón…miro a Serena con duda…el para qué diantres quería un chupón…

Mi amor…para que quiero un chu…pon…-de pronto tarde comprendió para que…un bebe…se puso de pie quedándose un rato como estatua…

Serena estas embarazada…-la rubia sonrió por la pregunta más tonta del día…

Si Darién…si dios quiere seremos papas…-contesto ella sonriente…de pronto grito de alegría…

Al fin…!...alabado sea el señor…-la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír…mientras ella se levantaba y la abrazaba…ella enlazando las piernas a su cintura…-dios seré papa…papa…

Te amo…te amo…infinito…mi amor…-la beso mientras caminaba fuera de la casa…esa era una noticia que debía de festejarse…

Edwin...Edwin…-su amigo salió corriendo de su casa…él ya sabía la noticia por lo que solo sonrió…

Que pasa amigo…-contesto el alegre…

Serena estás embarazada hermano...!…seré papa!…seremos papas…!...-grito feliz, con la rubia en sostenida por su fuerte brazo…

Kayla salió junto a su esposo y sonrieron alegres por la buena noticia.-felicidades Darién…-dijeron los dos…

La miro a los ojos y ella estaba con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos…-me haces el hombre más feliz Serena…nunca me imaginé que dios me pudiera hacer tan feliz…perdóname por todo mi amor…eres lo más grande que el universo me ha dado…te amo y eres lo infinito para mi…

Serena solo pudo besarlo…

7 meses después llego a la vida Endimión Shields Blydon…un hermoso niño con cabello negro azabache, una sonrisa encantadora como su madre y unos ojos azules como su padre…era él bebe más deseado en el mundo que vino a desesperar a unos amorosos padres…

Ahora las fotos de ellos lucían dichosas en su casa…con sus padres adorándose…

Que más podría desear un hijo…que ser el producto de dos seres tan amorosos como sus padres…valientes y buenos seres humanos…que se levantaron de la miseria personal y se levantaron desesperados por amor…

Ahora nunca más estarían así…valorarían cada instante…de manera infinita…así era el amor…

* * *

Dios…casi lloro cuando escribí este epilogo…pues no me queda más que darle gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias que fluyen de mi loca cabecita…

Así dejen un comentario o no…es agradable llegar al corazón de alguien…particularmente esta historia tiene mucha de mi vida…por eso me ha costado escribirla un poco…

Pero bueno…agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han escrito y espero pronto organizar todas mis ideas para escribir algo nuevo…

Como se imaginan adoro a Darién y Serena…así como ustedes…pero particularmente las historias que hacen que se nos olvide la vida dura que llevamos…saludos…!

Yesqui 2000

Eli Chiva

Sayuri 1707

Any Chiba

Angiepelitos

Flakis

Seremoon

Mayilu

MariemademoiselleChiba

La canción es de Carla Morrison…muy linda…

watch?v=83uQT0YTMvc


End file.
